Larme de sang
by Lylith Malfoy
Summary: Draco vingt ans, mangemort seul dans un village détruit quelques heures plutôt,fait une étrange rencontre qui changera sûrement sa vie.Harry en a marre de tout ce sang,il veut que cela cesse.Futur Slash HPDM. Nan je ne suis pas morte!
1. Default Chapter

**Larme de sang. **

**Genre** : Yaoi, amitié, pédophilie, tout ça sur ton de guerre. Je préviens que si des personnes ne supportent pas et la relation entre deux personnes du même sexe et la pédophilie, qu'il ne vienne pas dire que je n'aurais pas prévenue. Donc ou vous restez et vous êtes consentant, ou vous partez et voila.

**Couple** : Futur HPDM et ensuite, l'éternel, HGRW, ensuite qui sait ce qui se passera dans ma petite tête.

**Note de l'auteur** : 'llo tout le monde, malgré l'échec total de Quand le rideau tombe, je me lance tout de même dans une autre fic, qui ne sera je pense pas très longue. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur cette fic, parce qu'elle me tien avant tout à cœur, autant que les autres, mais tout de même un peu plus. Et puis que j'avais envi de vous la faire partager alors n'hésitez pas à me mettre un comm.

**Résumé **: Draco vingt ans, mangemort seul dans un village détruit quelques heures plutôt par ces confrères et lui meme fait une étrange rencontre qui changera sûrement sa vie. Harry en a marre de tout ce sang, il veut que cela cesse. Futur Slash HPDM.

**Prologue **

La nuit était froide, le vent soufflait fort et la pluie tombait en de grosses goûtes dans les rues déserte à présent et surtout mortes. Plus âme ne vivait en ce lieu maintenant terriblement effrayant. Un silence que seul le bruit de l'eau qui tombe brisait.

Un malheur venait d'avoir lieu ici même, un village mi moldu mi sorcier, un village où tout le monde vivait en harmonie, du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait. Les sorciers en ayant marrent de vivre dans leur monde venait s'installer ici afin de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec la magie. Mais tout avait été raté, les mangemorts avaient attaqué en ce début de matinée et tout avait finalement prit fin. Aucun Aurore n'avait pu intervenir, n'ayant jamais eut vent de ce qui se passerait. A croire que les espions avaient quelques soucis.

Aucun survivant d'après le chef de la horde mangemort, Lucius Malfoy, tous devaient revenir au QG, seulement encore une fois, un seul désobéit.

Il marchait le long des bâtiments en ruines, il regardait ce champ de bataille, ces cadavres au sol, tout était si atroce, horrible. Le sang lui montait à la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les chaires mises à nue et les boyaux ressortir ostensiblement de leur carcasse. Bientôt, les charognards, corbeaux, chat et autres animaux ayant faim viendraient finir les restes avant même que les aurores, ou même l'armée de Dumbledore puissent faire quelque chose pour eux.

Mourir dans la honte, sans stèle, sans rien.

Il n'était vraiment pas fier de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il travaillait sous ses ordres, il avait participé à ce chantier, il avait tué, lançant des sorts tous plus mortels les uns que les autres, maintenant seulement il pouvait s'accorder le droit d'avoir des remords, mais le mal était fait.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant le corps déchiqueté d'une femme sûrement violée avant d'avoir subit un tel traitement, il sentit son cœur se soulever, et vomit tout ce qui restait dans son estomac un peu plus loin. Il en avait marre de toutes ses horreurs mais en même temps, il y était habitué et travailler pour Voldemort était pour son père un immense honneur. Il les avait rejoint, il les aidait, il tuait, que de plaisir ressentit. Aucun.

Il continua de marcher lentement, il ne se délectait plus de tout ce carnage, plus comme avant, quand il était jeune, jeune et stupide. Maintenant il avait vingt ans, et maintenant il voyait tout ça autrement. Il n'aimait pas les moldus, il n'aimait pas grand-chose en fait, mais Voldemort était entrain de passer tout comme son père dans cette catégorie.

Il fit voler sa cape noire et rangea sa cagoule de mangemort dans sa poche, libérant ainsi ses fins cheveux argentés et son visage aussi pâle qu'il en était possible. Sa marque lui faisait mal, le maître appelait mais pas cette fois, il n'irait pas. De toute manière, il pouvait peut être le laisser une petite pause après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Il tourna au coin d'une rue, la pluie tombait toujours, encore et ne s'arrêterait sûrement jamais.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de ses études, depuis qu'il s'était joint à eux, ses yeux en avaient beaucoup vu. Seulement, il avait que son choix n'avait finalement pas été le sien, il avait été éduqué dans cette optique, il n'avait pas vu ce qui se passait réellement, il avait voulu le pouvoir comme tous les Malfoy et maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait était de vivre tranquillement, loin de tout ça.

Un éclair sillonna le ciel, et il entendit un bruit, quelque chose bouger dans un coin reculer. Il sortit sa baguette, tout le monde était censé être mort, pas de survivant. Il avança un peu, méfiant, ces sens en alertent. Il était déjà venu dans cette rue, c'est son père qui avait fait ce ravage. Il semblait qu'ici se trouvaient une famille de moldue, il avait vu deux autres mangemorts ce joindre à lui mais trop occupé à rester en vie de son coté, il ne s'était pas plus intéressé. Il vit la maison dévasté, les vitres brisées, la porte sortie de ses gonds, des troue béant dans les murs, il pouvait presque encore entendre les cries de peurs des victimes.

Il continua son inspection, il entendit un autre bruit, il tendit l'oreille afin d'en percevoir plus et de trouver la source.

Il croisa un corps, un homme, la trentaine, semblant défendre quelque chose, le pauvre avait du mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ses yeux étaient encore révulsés d'effrois et il tenait à la main, une grande batte de base ball. Ces moldus ne semblaient pas comprendre ni savoir comment se battre. Il fit encore quelque pas et vit une jeune femme, guère plus vielle que l'homme étendu, son beau visage livide, ses vêtements gisant un peu plus loin. Elle aussi n'avait pas eu de chance. Il se demandait tout de même qui avait bien pu lui faire ça dans le groupe, profiter d'une moldue alors que tous étaient révulsés par cette race.

Un gémissement étouffé et le couvercle d'une poubelle qui tombe lui fit relever la tête, il regarda dans la direction et au lieu de s'annoncer, il avança doucement et silencieusement. Il entendit encore un gémissent puis des pleures. Il baissa un peu sa baguette et passa sa tête au dessus des poubelles. Ce qu'il vit, lui fit manquer un battement, c'était impossible, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il rangea sa baguette complètement dans sa robe et resta debout devant ce qui se trouvait là.

Nue comme un vers, la peau meurtrie de coups, de griffures, et autres marques du style. Des cheveux châtains en batailles, les mains couvertes de sang, et le corps recroquevillé dans un coin. Un enfant, rien qu'un enfant. Sentant une présence, l'enfant releva la tête pour tomber sur un inconnu. Il recula en tremblant, il avait si froid, il avait si mal, et il avait si peur. Qui était cet inconnu habillé comme les autres, comme ceux qui venaient de lui faire ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était complètement perdu.

Draco voyant la frayeur passer dans ses petits yeux olives, prit un visage moins dur. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, tendant sa main pour écarter quelques mèches cachant son visage couvert de boue et de sang. L'enfant tressaillit, Draco savait ce qui c'était pass : le père avait voulu protéger l'enfant et sa mère, mais avait échoué, la mère avait elle aussi payé le prix fort et tout ça pourquoi, pour que l'enfant vive quelque chose d'horrible mais s'en sorte vivant. Le mangemort qui l'avait violé avait sûrement cru l'avoir tué, une fois l'enfant évanouis. Stupide, faire ça à un enfant, lui avait toujours refusé de tuer les plus jeunes, surtout en bas age, moldu ou pas. Il s'en voulait encore plus de savoir que dans le groupe de son père, il y avait en plus de personnes qui s'abaissaient à violer des moldus, il y avait en plus des pédophiles. L'armée de Voldemort était tombée bien bas.

L'enfant regarda Draco, puis comme s'il ne sentait aucune agressivité, il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Le blond resta un instant sans bouger, sans savoir trop quoi faire. Ce petit être ne devait guère avoir plus de sept ans, même pas en age de raisonner correctement. Il poussa l'enfant et le regarda, son visage baignait dans les larmes, des larmes de sang et de désespoir. Draco releva une des mèches collantes. Il enleva sa cape et la lui mit sur les épaules, le recouvrant ainsi pour qu'il ait plus chaud. C'était un garçon, jeune comme il l'avait dit plutôt, et seul à présent. Sa famille décimé, peut être pas par lui mais il était coupable, coupable de tout ce qui s'était passé, coupable de mort, coupable de tellement de chose.

Un autre éclair sillonna le ciel et le rescapé se jeta dans ses bras en tremblant. Draco le serra dans ses bras, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait, son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, il était peut être quelqu'un de méchant, un tueur, un assassin mais jamais il ne pourrait abandonner un enfant ici dans ses conditions. Il le prit dans ses bras et se releva. Il entendit un faible gémissement.

- Allons n'es pas peur, je ne te ferais rien, je vais t'emmener ailleurs.

- ……..où… Dit il faiblement.

- Chez moi.

Il transplana sur ses mots, l'enfant dans ses bras, collé contre lui, les larmes ne s'arrêtant toujours pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, plusieurs pops eurent lieux, et les aurores, ainsi que l'ordre du phénix apparus découvrant le chantier à perte de vue. Parmi eux se trouvait Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Tonk, Rémus Lupin et Dumbledore lui même. En voyant un tel carnage, il ne pu que soupirer. Harry quand à lui, en ayant déjà vu beaucoup, ne fut même pas ébranlé, tout ces morts étaient d'une monotonie. Ron était écœuré, tous ses morts inutiles. Rémus et Tonk marchaient cote à cote, observant les dégâts. Tout ceci était immonde, et ça puait la mort.

Ron chouta dans un couvercle de poubelle, la colère se reflétait dans ses yeux.

- Ce sont des montres, ils comptent tuer encore combien de personne comme ça.

- Ron calme toi, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

- Mais Albus, regardez, c'est le troisième en moins d'une semaine. Viol, tuerie, boucherie. Ce n'est plus possible ainsi.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Ron, il faut que cela cesse. Dit Harry revenant tenant à la main une petite poupée trempée de pluie et de sang.

- Oui, il va falloir que tout cela s'arrête. Mais avant, il nous faut nous occuper de ces malheureux.

Chacun se mit alors aux travails, à coup de baguette, les corps, furent habillés pour certains, protégés afin d'être envoyé à la morgue et d'être identifiés, reconnus et marqués comme mort. La pluie ne cessa aucunement de tomber. Harry se trouvait en se moment même où Draco s'était tenu quelques temps plutôt, soupirant, il s'occupa de la mère et du père.

Depuis la fin de ses années d'étude, il se consacrait à temps plein ainsi que Ron, son meilleur ami, dans le combat contre le lord noir. Ces études ce faisait en même temps, il apprenait depuis trois ans, à se battre, à se protéger, à vaincre le mage des ténèbres.

Mais depuis quelque temps, à croire que Voldemort faisait la course contre le temps en éliminant le plus de villages sorciers/moldus, comme si ça l'écoeurait de voir les deux peuples mélangés. Personne n'arrivait plus vraiment à savoir ce qui se passait vu que celui-ci, ne faisait pratiquement plus confiance en personne, si ce n'étaient les plus fidèles sang pur. Et il n'avait pas d'espion parmi eux. Plus de moyen de savoir où il allait frapper, combien de mort il y aurait encore. Tout cela ne devenait plus qu'un bain de sang.

Beaucoup de peuples c'étaient ralliés au coté sombre mais beaucoup aussi du leur, si bien que les deux camps étaient équitables, mais le ministère n'avait pas encore tous les noms des mangemorts, si bien que beaucoup vivaient comme des sorciers normaux, continuant leur vie sans se soucier de celles qu'ils enlevaient.

On ne pouvait pas accuser sans preuve, on ne pouvait rien faire sans rien, si bien que cela l'énervait encore plus. Eux vivaient alors que d'autres mourraient.

Ron posa une main sur son épaule, il mit la sienne par-dessus. Son meilleur ami aussi était énervé, il n'en pouvait plus de voir autant de cadavres d'innocents, il voulait, tout comme beaucoup d'autres, que cela cesse, mais surtout il voulait un monde paisible pour lui, sa fiancée et son enfant. Hermione avait accouché quelque jour plutôt, un accident avaient ils dit tous les deux, mais aucun n'avait voulu l'avortement. Si bien qu'Hermione avait donné naissance à une adorable petite fille, qui ressemblerait à ces deux parents. Ginny restait à ces cotés tout comme Molly, elle aidait la jeune mère et avait besoin de s'occuper depuis qu'Arthur était mort.

Le parc de Poudlard était devenu un cimetière pour tous ceux de l'ordre qui mourrait au combat, l'école continuait de tourner mais étrangement il y avait moins de monde, les fils de mangemorts ne venaient pas. Si bien que le château n'avait pas beaucoup d'inscription.

La vie était dure en cette période de peur, de guerre et de sang.

Harry serra les poings en voyant un charognard s'attaquer à une des pauvres victimes, il lui cria de partir mais il ne bougea pas, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui foudroya l'animal sur place. Colère et haine envahissant son cœur. Voldemort lui paierait ça, tout comme tous ces mangemorts, ils paieraient le prix fort pour les vies innocentes qu'ils volaient sans droit. .

**A suivre…**

Alors pour un prologue, vous a plu, pas du tout, je ne me décarcasse pas pour continuer, je continue ? Je tiens à préciser que ceci n'étant qu'un prologue, il n'est pas très long, la suite devrait l'être plus parce que je ne compte pas faire une fiction très longues.

Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.

Kiss Lylith.


	2. Lumière au bout du couloir

**Larme de sang.**

**Genre **: Yaoi, amitié, pédophilie, tout ça sur ton de guerre.

**Couple **: Futur HPDM et ensuite, l'éternel, HGRW, ensuite qui sait ce qui se passera dans ma petite tête ;

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui ont reviewer ce premier chapitre, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, et puis merci aussi à ceux qui sont passés lire Quand le rideau tombe. Normalement Ténèbres ou lumière ? Arrivera la semaine prochaine. Voila, que dire d'autre, à part que les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre, que je vous adore et puis que ben je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ah oui, je voulais aussi précisé que mes chapitres sont partagés, un coup on voit ce qui ce passe avec chez Draco, un coup chez Harry. Mais bon vous verrez bien comment est construit le chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Résumé** : Draco vingt ans, mangemort seul dans un village détruit quelques heures plutôt par les mangemorts fait une étrange rencontre qui changera sûrement sa vie. Harry en a marre de tout ça, il veut que cela cesse.

**Chapitre 1 : Lumière au bout du couloir.**

Draco arriva en plein milieu du salon de sa maison, où il vivait seul, enfin seul, deux elfes de maisons travaillaient pour lui, Blaise, Pansy, et il en passait, venaient encore le voir, malgré, qu'il est demandé à être seul et tranquille. Mais comment expliquer à certaines personnes qu'on ne veut plus les voir.

Après ces missions, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, être seul, ne voir personne, prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de tout ce sang, de toute cette culpabilité de tuer des innocents mais au final tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire, était de plonger dans un profond état de déprime en sachant qu'une fois encore il avait ôté la vie.

S'il avait aussi son propre appartement, c'était pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, tout le monde savait que Lucius Malfoy était mangemort, on se doutait pour lui mais personne n'avait son nom écrit dans la liste des mangemorts si bien qu'il en profitait pour continuer ses études en fac de sorcier, en étude de potion, médicomagie. Après tout pourquoi sa vie s'arrêterait elle avec Voldemort.

Bien sûr il était dur d'aller en cours, de continuer de vivre avec ce qui se passait, les élèves n'étaient pas très accueillants, chaleureux et amicaux mais il continuait d'y aller. Son esprit travailleur lui continuait de fonctionner à plein régime, et ses études comptaient beaucoup.

Il ôta ses chaussures pleines de boue, les laissant au bon soin de son Elfe de maison et se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'étage. Il monta un petit escalier de bois, et entra dans la deuxième pièce sur la gauche. La salle était dans l'ombre en cette journée de pluie, et il savait que la lumière trop forte pour l'enfant ne ferait que l'apeurer plus qu'il ne le fût déjà. Il le déposa dans son lit, ne pensant même pas au fait que tout allait être sali, il avait autre chose en tête pour se moment. Il alluma la petite bougie sur la table de chevet et observa l'enfant. Il tremblait toujours de peur et de froid. Il fallait le rassurer.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mais je dois te soigner.

L'enfant resserra ses bras sur la cape, plantant ensuite ses yeux olives dans ceux métal de Draco. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, enfin, ça braillaient, ça n'avaient aucune discipline, c'étaient peu intelligent, ça souriaient souvent, ça n'avaient pas de soucis, en gros c'était tout ce que pouvait détester Draco, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir, une enfance normal.

- Je te promets que je ne te ferais rien.

L'enfant jugea bon de ces dires, et hocha la tête, après tout cet homme l'avait aidé. Mais peut être était il comme les autres, peut être que lui aussi voudrait autre chose en échange, qu'il lui ferait encore plus mal qu'il n'avait déjà. Il recula un peu encore, il voulait lui faire confiance, mais comment.

Draco soupira, il se doutait bien que l'enfant ne lui accorderait pas si facilement sa confiance, surtout que celui-ci avait été battu par les siens, et que lui ou un autre, pour un enfant prit de peur était la même chose. Il se leva du lit le laissant un moment seul, pour se débarrasser de sa chemise toute mouillée, s'il y avait un moyen de lui montrer qu'il était avec lui, c'était bien ça. Il revint torse nu sa baguette à la main.

- Regarde, voila pourquoi je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Il agita le bout de bâton et les yeux de l'enfant s'agrandirent d'effrois, devant lui, l'adultes qui l'avaient sauvé avait lui aussi des traces de coup, mais beaucoup plus ancien que les siens. Draco s'assis sur le bord du lit, l'enfant s'approcha lentement et posa sa petite main sur le torse pale afin de voir si tout cela était bel et bien vrai. Sous ses petits doigts, il sentit les petites fentes, les cicatrices qui avaient du faire si mal. Draco le laissa faire, peut savait ce coté là de sa vie, en fait personne ne le savait sauf son père, sa mère, et ses deux elfes. Son père était quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas l'indiscipline, si bien que lorsqu'il désobéissait, un coup de fouet était donné, puis si ça ce renouvelait, ça recommençait. Interminable douleur mais qui lui avait permis d'avoir cette discipline, cette rigueur au travail.

Il n'aimait pas les enfants parce que ça faisait du bruit, lui n'avait eu le droit qu'au silence, le moindre crie, le moindre rire, et il était battu. Un Malfoy ne devait pas faire de bruit, ne devait pas montrer ses émotions. Cela perturbait son père, cela l'empêchait de réfléchir, de travailler. Le silence était maître mot dans sa famille.

- Tu…as…encore…mal ?

Draco pencha la tête sur le coté et regarda le minois de l'enfant qui parlait avec difficulté et qui le regardait tristement. Il savait qu'en faisant ça, l'enfant serait plus ouvert avec lui.

- Oui et non, les blessures se rouvrent de temps à autres, mais le plus dur est psychologique. Tu vois je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Le petit garçon esquissa un micro sourire et Draco comprit qu'il pouvait passer à l'action. Il se releva et lui demanda de le suivre dans la salle de bain. Mais avant de passer la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Moi c'est Draco Malfoy et toi ?

- Michael Beckers.

- Allez Michael, viens.

Il lui tendit la main, ces doigts rencontrèrent ceux de l'enfant, ils étaient si froids l'un et l'autre. Draco le tira vers lui, il avait fait le seul geste que son père ne lui avait jamais fait, il avait tendu la main en aide à quelqu'un. Michael suivit Draco, bien sûr beaucoup de questions passaient dans sa tête, après tout, il venait de se passer quelque chose d'horrible pour lui, mais le fait que cette homme l'aide et lui montre ce qu'apparemment personne n'avait vu, l'avait rassuré même si certaines choses lui semblaient irréelles.

Il entra dans une petite salle de bain enfin petite, elle était plutôt spacieuse, ce qui l'étonna, c'est que tout était éclairé à l'aide de bougie, mais pour le moment, ce qui le préoccupait le plus était de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Draco le tira vers la baignoire ou plutôt mini piscine et l'assis sur le rebord. Il le laissa un instant, prenant dans un petit placard au dessus du lavabo de quoi soigner ses blessures. Il revint vers l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me connais pas, que tu ne me fais probablement pas confiance et que après ce que tu viens de vivre, tu préfères faire ça seul. Je vais te laisser te laver surtout fait attention, lorsque tu seras prêt tu as un peignoir là, je te soignerais ensuite.

Michael acquiesça et Draco sortit de la salle de bain. Il savait qu'après un viol, mieux ne valait pas toucher la victime et encore moins la voir nu. Il savait que le fait de lui avoir montrer ses marques avait fait en sorte que l'enfant lui accorde un peu de confiance, mais il y avait encore se doute dans ses yeux et ses petits tremblements. Il passa la porte de sa chambre pour la cuisine. Un petit pop se fit entendre et un elfe de maison apparu.

- Monsieur Malfoy désire quelque chose ?

- Euh…oui, Steny, garde un œil sans qu'il ne te voit sur l'enfant.

- Bien maître, euh maître Malfoy.

- Oui.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous couvrir il ne fait pas chaud.

Et l'elfe disparu dans un petit pop, il connaissait Steny depuis tellement longtemps, c'était lui qui s'occupait de lui au manoir lors de ses jeunes années, mais Lucius l'avait renvoyé, le trouvant trop gentil. Finalement grâce à Mika, son autre elfe, il l'avait retrouvé et l'avait engagé sous ses ordres à lui. Il avait beau être dur avec eux, il les aimait bien et les elfes comprenaient très bien que son éducation y était pour quelque chose. Il y eu un pop rapide, et il se retrouva avec une chemise propre et sèche dans les mains. Il l'enfila un demi sourire aux lèvres et se dirigea vers la cuisine où devait se trouver en ce moment Mika.

Et il la trouva comme il le pensait entrain de s'affairer à faire la cuisine. Elle se tourna en l'entendant arriver et le salua. Draco s'accouda contre le bar américain et joua avec une des serviettes posées dessus.

- Mika, prépare de la nourriture pour deux.

- Vous allez garder l'enfant maître Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a sûrement plus de famille, il connaît mon visage, il sait beaucoup de choses mais….

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, la jeune elfe fit une petite grimace, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et se posta devant son patron.

- Je me trompe si je dis que vous voulez le gardez, et prendre soin de lui pour racheter vos erreurs.

Draco planta son regard triste dans ceux de son elfe, elle était quelqu'un d'intelligent et ses dans ses moments là qu'il se disait que Granger avait raison avec sa SAL, les elfes n'étaient pas que de vulgaires domestiques.

- Peut être, je n'arriverais jamais à racheter les erreurs que j'ai commise, il y en a trop, mais pour une fois, j'aimerais essayer de sauver quelque chose que mon père à détruit.

- Une façon de vous venger. Vous savez maître Draco, nous suivrons toujours vos décisions.

Draco fit un faible sourire, et Mika se remit à sa cuisine préparant un repas de plus. Draco joua encore un moment avec la serviette et la laissa travailler. Il traversa le salon et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, la pluie tombait toujours, et les éclairs continuaient de sillonner le ciel. Il se demandait ce qui serait le plus dur, s'occuper d'un enfant qui probablement était moldu à part entière, ou alors continuer de vivre malgré tout ce qui se passait. Il hocha la tête, il avait envi de faire quelque chose pour l'enfant, il lui rappelait trop lui même.

Un petit pop se fit entendre et Steny lui dit que Michael était prêt et l'attendait dans la chambre. Il soupira et se dirigea dans sa pièce. Il trouva l'enfant complètement perdu dans le grand peignoir et observant la pièce étrange où il se trouvait. Il y avait une cage dans le fond et un grand duc y dormait, un cadre où se trouvait son sauveur entrain de voler sur un balais et beaucoup d'autre chose du style comme un diplôme de ses études à Poudlard, ce qui lui avait valu une punition pour avoir eut, après Granger, les meilleures notes.

Michael s'assit sur le lit et regarda le blond qui ne quittait pas le cadre, il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose de pénible. Draco hocha vivement la tête et s'agenouilla devant le châtain. Maintenant il pouvait enfin voir son visage. Il avait les traits fins, le visage encore arrondit par l'enfance, des yeux avec de longs cils noirs, des orbes olive magnifiques. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en petites mèches fines. Draco en déplaça une et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il dit quelques mots que l'enfant ne comprit pas et le sac de médecine arriva dans ses mains.

- N'ai pas peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Répondit le châtain.

Draco sortit de quoi le soigner et lui demanda de bien vouloir lui dire où il avait mal. Michael trembla mais enleva son peignoir montrant ainsi son petit corps frêle et martelé de coups. Draco prit de la pommade et commença à l'appliquer sur les grandes traînées rouges. Au contact froid, l'enfant se tendit mais se laissa faire. Pour le moment l'homme ne lui avait rien fait alors qu'il aurait pu. Draco conscient qu'il avait pour le moment la confiance de l'enfant continua de le soigner, dès que le torse fut bandé, il se douta bien qu'il y avait d'autres endroits blessés.

- Pour le reste, je te laisse la pommade, mais soigne toi.

Michael hocha la tête et Draco passa dans la salle de bain afin de se laver lui aussi. Il passa sous la douche, cette petite tête châtain était vraiment jeune, comment ferait il pour le garder avec lui, il était censé être mort, et puis il allait devoir lui dire qu'il n'était pas comme lui. Il laissa l'eau le décontracter et en sortit une bonne demi heure plus tard, prenant les habits que Steny lui avait déposés, il retrouva Michael dans la chambre entrain de dormir. Roulé en boule au milieu du lit qui avait été changé pendant leur absence de la chambre par l'elfe. Il sourit en voyant le petit corps dormir paisiblement, il ramassa la médecine et le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre sous les couvertures pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

Il sortit de la chambre et s'assit sur un des tabourets devant le bar.

- Mika, finalement, je serais tout seul pour manger, il s'est endormit.

Elle lui déposa une bonne assiette de soupe devant le nez en grimaçant en guise de sourire.

- Vous devriez dormir vous aussi maître Draco.

- J'ai encore des devoirs à faire pour demain.

Il mangea sa soupe et une fois ceci fait il s'installa dans le sofa, ses livres ouverts devant lui et se mit à travailler, durant des longues heures ses devoirs si bien qu'il finit pas s'endormir dessus.

Harry venait de transplaner ainsi que Ron à Prés au lard, ils seraient bientôt suivit de Dumbledore Rémus et Tonk mais pour le moment, ils rentraient seuls tous les deux. Ils marchaient lentement dans le parc afin de rejoindre le château, le directeur avait préféré que la jeune maman reste à Poudlard, elle était mieux protégée que dans une maison, après il y avait aussi le QG mais beaucoup trop d'agitation pour elle.

- J'espère qu'elle va mieux. Soupira Ron.

- J'en suis sûr, tu sais très bien que c'est une femme forte.

- Oui, je sais, mais est ce qu'elle tiendra maintenant qu'elle a un enfant, est ce que moi je tiendrais maintenant que j'ai quelque chose d'encore plus précieux.

Harry regarda le ciel qui ne se dégageait toujours pas, il se doutait que Ron allait douté à présent, il allait avoir plus de considération pour lui que pour le reste. Avant il se battait parce que Hermione et lui le voulaient, avant il n'avait que la jeune fille à protéger et celle-ci se battait aussi mais maintenant, il y avait autre chose. Ron était père, et en tant que père il avait deux rôles à jouer. Celui de se battre pour un avenir meilleur mais aussi celui de rester en vie.

Harry savait que Ron ne le laisserait pas tomber, ils étaient comme des frères mais maintenant, lui était parrain d'une adorable petite fille, nommé, Nadia, et lui était le père. La vie ne serait plus pareille pour personne.

Ils continuèrent de marcher lentement dans le froid et arrivèrent aux portes, là, ils y entrèrent et furent heureux de se retrouver dans la chaleur des lieux. Le professeur Mc Gonagall semblait les attendre et vouloir des nouvelles. Harry fit signe à Ron d'aller retrouver sa fiancée, lui s'occupait de la femme. Le rouquin le remercia et partit en courrant vers les appartements qu'ils occupaient. Harry s'approcha de la vielle femme et celle-ci lui demanda tout bas comment ça s'était fini.

Tous les deux se mirent en marche et Harry lui raconta.

- Encore un carnage, tout le village a été décimé, de la première personne à la dernière. Ils n'ont laissé aucun survivant et il y a eut encore plus de viols qu'avant. Mais cette fois ils ne semblent pas gênés du fait que ce ne soit que de faibles moldus.

- Ce sont des montres, ils se disent supérieur à tout et s'abaisse à ça.

- Que voulez vous Minerva, je crois que dans ce monde, tout commence à ne plus tourner bien rond.

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans les couloirs vides, seulement les talons de la directrice de Gryffondor martelaient le sol. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers les cachots. Arrivés devant la porte des appartements de Severus Snape, Mineva frappa et on s'empressa de leur ouvrir.

- Vous voila enfin, entrer.

Ils obéirent et Harry alla directement s'avachir dans le canapé de son ancien professeur. Minerva en fit tout autant mais avec plus de grâce. Severus resta debout devant un chaudron et laissa Harry répondre à sa question muette.

- Comme je le disais à Minerva, pas de survivant.

- Depuis que je me suis fait prendre, nous n'avons plus de renseignements valables. « Vous savez qui » devient trop méfiant.

- Oui, mais dans ce cas, que pouvons nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas Minerva. Nous avons déjà de la chance que Lupin est un indique, nous ne pouvons en espérer plus.

- Mais à quoi cela sert il si à chaque fois nous arrivons trop tard.

Severus croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry, il avait bien grandit et bien changer, même s'il ressemblait de beaucoup à son père, il était quelqu'un de réfléchit et surtout qui prenait au sérieux son rôle. Il avait été bien surpris de voir que la mort de Sirius Black l'avait tellement affecté, qu'il était revenu de lui même lui demander des cours d'occulmentie ainsi que des cours de potions en plus. Harry Potter avait suivit des cours en double dans pratiquement toutes les matières et depuis sa sortie il ne cessait de lire et de s'entraîner.

- Je le sais Potter, mais il est déjà bien de pouvoir les sauver du sort qui les attend après leur mort.

Harry soupira, bien sûr que son professeur avait raison, il savait qu'au moins il pouvait faire en sorte de les envoyer à l'hôpital et qu'ainsi on pouvait leur offrir une meilleure mort que celle de finir dévorer par on ne sait quel créature en manque de chair fraîche.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure geai et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Combien de fois déjà lui avait on dit de passer voir quelqu'un pour ses yeux et combien de fois avait il répondu que pour le moment ses problèmes n'étaient pas les plus important. Il passait après les autres.

Severus s'occupait quelques minutes de sa potion avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le jeune homme.

- Albus ?

- Il est passé à Ste Mangouste afin de savoir quelque chose.

- Je vois, et Monsieur Weasley ?

- Il est partit retrouver sa femme et sa fille.

Severus hocha doucement la tête, Harry le regarda faire, son maître en potion, était quelqu'un de très intelligent et depuis qu'il prenait des cours avec lui, il avait comprit que pour se faire apprécier, il lui suffisait d'être bon dans cette matière et de montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Je vais retrouver Ron et Hermione. Au revoir professeurs.

Il sortit des cachots et se dirigea en direction de la tour de ses amis, lui vivait seul plus loin, il n'avait pas voulu partager sa vie avec quiconque. Pour lui sa vie s'arrêterait dans peu de temps, peut être vaincrait il Voldemort, mas il était sûr que de ce combat, il n'en sortirait sûrement pas intact.

Il arriva devant le tableau qui maintenant représentait un enfant avec des ailes, Dumbledore avait trouvé qu'il irait mieux ici. Harry donna le mot de passe et entra dans les appartements. Tout était silencieux, il avança un peu juste au moment où Molly sortait d'une pièce. La jeune grand-mère passait son temps avec Hermione et Nadia, elle faisait tout son possible pour que tout soit parfait. Et puis s'occuper lui faisait du bien. Arthur était mort, il avait perdu la vie dans une bataille entre mangemort, un avada kadevra bien placé, Molly avait eu du mal à s'en remettre mais tout le monde l'avait soutenu. .

- Harry, te voila revenu, tout va bien ?

- Oui Molly, je suis passé vous voir tous.

Elle lui sourit et le mena à la chambre où se trouvait normalement Ginny, Ron et Hermione ainsi que la petite Nadia. Il passa la porte et pu voir que Neville se trouvait là aussi, celui-ci était devenu assistant en botanique et les aidait ainsi que le professeur Snape en leur fournissant les plantes dont ils avaient besoin. Ce qui était nettement plus rapide que de courir à droite et à gauche à la recherche de quelconques plantes.

- Harry !!! Sourit la jeune maman.

- 'jour 'mione, alors ça va ?

- Oui oui.

- Et ma petite nièce préférée?

Hermione sourit et lui tendit l'enfant qu'Harry se dépêcha d'embrasser. Il adorait sa petite nièce, il l'aimait beaucoup, parce qu'au moins elle lui montrait que malgré le sang, les morts et la peur, elle souriait innocemment à cette vie. Elle avait déjà le même regard que sa mère et surtout les cheveux de son père. Le petit duvet ornant son crâne montrait son appartenance à la famille Weasley. Il rendit la jeune fillette à sa mère et se tourna vers Ginny qui vint l'étreindre. Puis il adressa un signe de tête à Neville.

- Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence en ces lieux ? Demanda Ron.

- Neville est arrivé seulement quelques minutes avant toi Harry. Confia Molly.

Neville se tritura les mains, ne sachant pas comment annoncer ce qu'il voulait dire. Ginny passa une main encourageante le long de son dos lui redonnant courage et celui-ci releva la tête sûr de lui.

- Malgré la guerre et tout ce qui se passe, je suis venue ici pour vous demander à tous, la permission de me fiancé moi aussi.

Tous le regardèrent étrangement, Hermione fit un petit sourire semblant déjà savoir le fin fond de l'histoire, Ron lui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Neville venait leur demander ça. Harry l'incita à continuer.

- Et bien, voila, si je suis là, c'est parce que celle avec qui je veux me fiancer n'est d'autre que Ginny. Je l'aime plus que tout et j'aimerais pouvoir faire ma vie, malgré la guerre avec elle.

Ron manqua un crie de surprise, Hermione fit un grand sourire, le visage de Ginny devint aussi rouge que celui de Neville. Molly regardait le couple un sourire bienfaiteur aux lèvres, et Harry, lui, il regardait sans sentiment les deux. Il les avait vu un soir tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme quoi dans cette guerre le seul qui n'arrivait pas à vivre normalement était lui.

- Et bien bravo Neville, tous mes vœux de bonheur. Dit Molly. Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ma seule fille.

- Aucun souci madame.

- Appelle moi Molly, je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois.

Et les uns après les autres, ils les félicitèrent, les congratulèrent, Harry en avait presque la nausée, il était seul, seul pourquoi, parce que lui ne devait pas avoir de bonheur pour le moment. Il s'éclipsa de la mini fête improviser pour aller à la rencontre de Dumbledore, il l'avait sentit revenir, une magie plutôt élevé. Il se rendit au bureau du directeur, le ventre noué de ses festivités. Il donna le mot de passe et monta. Là il retrouva l'homme entrain de caresser la tête de Fumsteck. Il se tourna à l'entrée d'Harry.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

Le garçon sourit nerveusement, cet homme serait toujours le même, il semblait toujours savoir tellement de chose, toujours lui en cacher aussi. Malheureusement, Harry n'était plus le gentil petit garçon qui se laissait guider.

- Neville vient de demander Ginny en fiançailles.

- Il en aura mis du temps.

- Vous trouvez aussi ? Sourit Harry.

- Tu sais Harry, je suis sûr que toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un.

Le survivant se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant. Dumbledore savait vraiment tout.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je ne peux pas espérer aimer quelqu'un.

- Et pourquoi cela Harry.

- Et bien tout simplement parce que je mettrais cette personne constamment en danger, que ma vie se résout à battre Voldemort et point barre et que même si je survis, je serais toujours celui qui a survécu mais en plus on pourra rajouter celui qui a vaincu le lord noir. Croyez vous quelqu'un voudra vivre dans cette optique, être toujours regardé de travers, plus de vie privée. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui attire le plus.

Dumbledore lui fit un pauvre sourire et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître un fauteuil en face du canapé où se trouvait Harry. Il s'assit dedans et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- Je suis certain que tu trouveras la personne que tu cherches, mais peut être que ce sera celle dont tu t'attends le moins.

Harry hocha la tête, Albus avait sûrement raison, mais il oubliait un détail, la guerre, et elle n'était pas fini. Encore aujourd'hui en était la preuve, la mort avec frappée.

- Je ne veux pas être heureux avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne me sentirais pas bien si en rentrant le soir quelqu'un m'attendait et m'aimait alors que tout ce que j'aurais pu faire moi, c'est d'envoyer des cadavres à la morgue.

- Je te comprends parfaitement.

Harry était devenu très sérieux.

- Nous avons un sérieux souci, nous n'avons plus d'espion bien placé, nous ne sommes pas en bonne position face à Voldemort. Les mangemorts qu'il envoie sans que nous le sachions sont trop fidèles.

Dumbledore encra son regard dans celui émeraude de son protéger, voila, ils en venaient au problème. Il devait lui parler de ce fait étrange qu'on lui avait signalé.

- Harry, ce que je veux te dire n'est qu'une supposition mais je pense que ce sera peut être un atout pour nous, si nous arrivons à trouver cette personne.

Harry paru intéressé parce que lui disait le vieil homme.

- Je suis passé voir Marina, tu la connais bien n'est ce pas, c'est elle qui s'occupe des registres mortuaires.

- Oui, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois, pourquoi ?

- Et bien il se trouve, que nous avons fait les analyses et les tests magiques. Vois tu, en tant que sorcier, nous avons un moyen très simple d'authentification des victimes. Le village attaqué était dans nos registres vu que s'y trouvait des sorciers. Ce que nous avons trouvé étrange, c'est qu'il manque une personne.

- Comment cela ?

Dumbledore avait capté toute la curiosité du garçon.

- Et bien il se trouve que dans ce village se trouvait la famille Beckers, moldu à part entière. Louise et Martin sont morts mais leur fils Michael n'a pas été retrouv : mort comme vivant. Il n'a pas pu être emmené par un oncle ou une tante vu que la seule famille qui lui restait était ses parents. Le petit Michael a disparu, nous avons retrouvé sur les lieux ses vêtements tachés de sang, mais pas le corps.

Harry secoua la tête puis regarda son directeur.

- Vous voudriez dire qu'un mangemort l'aurait prit avec lui par remord sur ce qui venait de ce passer. Je ne peux vous croire, comment cela ce pourrait il ?

- C'est ce que nous voudrions bien savoir, le petit Michael n'est pas mort, ça s'en est certain, mais où est il passé, tout le monde se le demande.

Harry sembla partir dans ses pensées, tout cela était bien étrange, un enfant non mort et disparu. Comment penser qu'un mangemort avait pu le prendre sous son aile, mais si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que dans leur rang certains commençaient à douter de leur choix. Il faudrait trouver ce mangemort, et essayer de le faire passer de leur coté, mais autre problème comment le retrouver ? Dumbledore qui semblait lire les pensées d'Harry au fur et à mesure qu'elles défilaient dans sa tête sourit.

- Ce que je ne t'ais pas dit Harry, c'est que nous avons retrouvé quelque chose près des vêtements du petit Michael, quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver cette personne.

Harry regarda Albus, celui-ci souriait, il porta sa main à sa poche et montra l'objet à Harry, celui-ci le prit, releva un sourcil et reporta son regard vers l'homme, ses doigts faisant tourner l'objet. Le directeur souriait en signe positif, ces doutes étaient les bons.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

**A suivre…**

Et voila la suite !!!! Alors alors alors alors ?????????? Vous en avez pensé quoi ???? Il est plus long mais plus court que je ne le pensais en fait. Mais bon, on fait comme on peut !!!!!! Donc et ben à la prochaine tout le monde !!! A votre avis quel est cet objet ??????? Bon je préviens que le chapitre suivant sera plus sombre que celui là, enfin de mon point de vue. Maintenant j'attends vos remarques, suggestions et puis aussi les menaces de mort pour faire souffrir nos pauvres petits !!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Celine.s : **En effet je donne des grands rôles à Draco, c'est parce que je l'adore aussi !! Mais je pense que Harry n'est pas lésé non plus mais bon c'est à toi de voir. Missi pour ta review !!!

**onarluca**Alors tu as trouvé la suite comment ? Nul ? lol !! Merci pour ton commentaire, c'était gentille !!!! Missi !!

**angel-blue : **La plus part de mes fics sont Dark lol !! Et puis en ce moment je me vois mal écrire quelque chose de très joyeux !!! Missi pour la review !!

**Tete de noeud : **Merci très beaucoup à toi !!!!

**Anonyme : **Merci beaucoup à toi !! D'où j'ai eu l'idée de mon titre, et ben de mon petit cerveau, on va dire que mon univers est assez glauque en ce moment donc mes pensées aussi et donc je trouvais que ce titre était pas mal. L'humeur du moment en quelque sorte. Voila, je sais pas si ma réponse te conviendra mais bon. Merci encore.

**Louange : **Et ouais mon humeur n'est pas au sujet gaie, lol, et puis je suis contente que ça te plaise enfin que mes fics en générales te plaisent moi ça me fait plaisir !!!!!! Alors la suite t'a-t-elle plue ?????****

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Faire la guerre est le besoin de l'homme pour montrer sa supériorité et comme l'homme change certes mais n'évolue pas dans ce domaine, il y aura toujours des guerres. Bon sinon, vous allez bien ? Le chapitre vous a plues ? Il est moins noir que le premier, mais cela ne durera pas. Contente de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous !!!

**manehou : **Merci****

**_Kiss_****_ Lylith !_**


	3. Douleur insondable

**Larme de sang.**

**Genre **: Yaoi, amitié, pédophilie, tout ça sur ton de guerre. Rating changé pour cause de violent psychologique. Je le trouve plus approprié en fait.

**Couple **: Futur HPDM et ensuite, l'éternel, HGRW, ensuite qui sait ce qui se passera dans ma petite tête ;

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci beaucoup pur les revieuws, je crois que je ne le dirais jamais assez. J'avais dis que Ténèbres ou lumière ? Arriverait dans la semaine, mais je bloc sur un passage. Sorry. Que pourrais je dire d'autre, hum réfléchissons, ah si, ce chapitre est un peu comment dire, euh le changement de rating est justifié. Ah oui, je voulais aussi préciser que mes chapitres sont partagés, un coup on voit ce qui ce passe avec chez Draco, un coup chez Harry. Mais bon vous verrez bien comment est construit le chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Résumé** : Draco vingt ans, mangemort seul dans un village détruit quelques heures plutôt par les mangemorts fait une étrange rencontre qui changera sûrement sa vie. Harry en a marre de tout ça, il veut que cela cesse.

**Chapitre 2 : Douleur insondable.**

Un hurlement fit sursauter Draco qui avait la tête sur la table, un drap sur son dos montrant que Steny avait encore agit, ses livres sagement ranger dans un coin. Un second cri lui parvint, il émergea complètement, ses neurones se reconnectèrent et il se souvint tout d'un coup de ce qui s'était passé. La bataille, le village, Michael. Il se leva d'un bon alors qu'un autre crie lui parvenait, il entra en courant dans la chambre, les bougies s'allumèrent à son entré et là il pu voir l'enfant se débattant contre quelque chose d'inexistant. Les draps avaient été jeté au sol, Michael avait le visage baigner de larme, ses petits bras battaient l'air à un rythme saccadé, il marmonnait des suppliques, des demandes de le laisser tranquille. Il hurla le nom de sa mère, de son père, tout y passa. Il avait peur.

Draco ne resta pas sur le seuil bien longtemps et se rua sur le lit, là il attrapa l'enfant par les épaules pour le calmer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il fallait faire, il ne connaissait pas les gestes tendres, il ne connaissait rien des relations amicales et affectives. Michael trembla, Draco le serra dans ses bras, il laissait son instinct agir, lui ne savait pas, sa raison ne savait pas. Michael se débattit encore, le blond se prit un coup de griffe sur la joue, un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais il ne bougea tentant toujours de réveiller l'enfant du cauchemar qu'il faisait.

- Michael, réveille toi, tu n'es plus là bas, je suis là. C'est moi Draco, réveille toi !!!

Il se prit encore un coup, l'enfant avait beau être jeune et pas très grand, il avait une de ses forces. Le blond le laissa encore une fois se débattre, il ne dit rien de toute manière ce n'était pas quelques coups de plus qui lui ferait quelque chose.

- Michael, chut, calme toi.

L'enfant poussa un hurlement, heureusement que la maison était insonorisée magiquement, sinon il aurait eu tout le quartier étudiant dans les pattes. Il continua de calmer l'enfant, les larmes coulaient toujours, mais celle de Draco c'était joint à celle de Michael. Il voulait que l'enfant cesse de souffrir, il voulait qu'il se taise, qu'il se calme, qu'il arrête de trembler de se débattre. Les larmes se mêlèrent au sang qui coulait le long de ses joues. Il serra l'enfant encore plus fort, bloquant ainsi ses gestes, bloquant tout son corps, il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il continuait de parler, de réciter doucement des paroles apaisantes.

A la porte, deux paires d'yeux épiaient les moindres faits et gestes. Steny et Mika ne bougeaient pas pour aider leur maître, il regardait tout simplement. Au moment ou Draco recevait un énième coup, Mika voulu bouger mais Steny la retient. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête, ils ne devaient pas se mêler de ça, ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Draco était assez grand et peut être trouveraient ils dans tout ça quelque chose.

Les pleures se firent plus rare, Michael commença à se calmer, comme si tout ce qui se passait disparaissait autour de lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour voir légèrement flou de la lumière, faible mais là. Puis un corps chaud contre le sien, il releva doucement la tête pour tomber sur un visage couvert de sang, de larmes et surtout les yeux fermés et les lèvres murmurant encore quelques paroles apaisantes. Michael se calma un peu plus reconnaissant le lieu ou il se situait, ce n'était pas la rue, ce n'était pas son village. Tout lui revint d'un coup, il se souvint de Draco, de cet personne qui l'avait secouru. Il se laissa bercer, le blond ne semblait pas avoir encore reconnecter avec la réalité mais sa présence le rassurait.

Michael se pelotonna contre le torse du jeune homme, il laissa encore une larme couler et se rendormit fatigué de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Draco prit conscience quelques minutes plus tard, entendant la respiration calmer de l'enfant, il passa sa main sur son visage las et fatigué, il sentait le liquide encore là, mais il ne voulait pas bouger, il n'y arriverait pas. C'est ainsi que lentement il se laissa glisser dans le lit, Michael toujours dans ses bras, lui aussi vaincu par les évènements sombra.

Steny et Mika quittèrent la chambre sans pour autant avoir oublier de remonter les couvertures sur eux. L'elfe une fois dans le salon, rangeant le drap, demanda à Steny pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas voulu bouger.

- Je pense que si quelqu'un doit s'occuper de tout ça, c'est Draco, ne nous immiscions pas dans se combat, c'est le sien et celui de l'enfant.

- Je vois, il peut protéger l'enfant, mais qui le protégera lui.

- Je ne sais pas Mika, je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir.

L'elfe fit un pauvre signe de la tête et tous les deux dans un pop sonore disparurent pour aller prendre un peu de repos.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal, ça le brûlait, Voldemort faisait encore des siennes. Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'était plus dans sa chambre, il n'était plus à Poudlard, il se trouvait ailleurs, dans une autre pièce, une autre chambre au couleur froide, à l'atmosphère de mort, à l'odeur âpre et métallique du sang. Le sol était de pierre, les murs aussi, tout était humide et austère. Un crie lui fit tourner la tête et là, il se retrouva face à ce qu'il redoutait toujours, à ce qu'il voyait à chaque fois que Voldemort avait envi de jouer avec lui.

Un homme était attaché par les poignets au dessus de sa tête, par une longue corde solide au plafond. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, le sang coulaient de partout et formait une flaque au sol. Il fuya la vision pour voir autre chose, une cage, une grande cage où on pouvait trouver entassé les uns sur les autres, des hommes et des femmes, vivants et morts partageant le même espace, à moitié nus, à moitié en sang. Il tourna de nouveau la tête et cette fois ci, il se retrouva devant une sorte de grande chaise de dentiste, un enfant s'y trouvait allonger, les bras en croix, des cicatrices couvrant son corps pâle et nu, ses yeux apeurés. Harry se pencha en avant ne pouvant en supporter plus et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, il releva doucement la tête, la bile avait un goût amère dans sa bouche.

- Alors Harry que penses tu de mon antre, n'est ce pas magnifique, tous ses moldus, sang de bourbes et sorciers qui ne valent rien. Ils me servent finalement, je peux tester de nombreuses tortures.

De longs doigts filandreux et osseux relevèrent son visage malade pour qu'il le regarde, il tomba sur les deux saphirs que formaient les yeux de son ennemie de toujours.

- Tu sais Harry, je trouve un malin plaisir à briser tes défenses mentales, tu penses être assez fort pour me contenir en dehors de ton monde, tu penses pouvoir me vaincre mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il approcha son visage du garçon, il pouvait sentir son odeur écoeurante envahir ses narines, une nouvelle vague de nausée le prit, il ferma les yeux, ce n'était qu'un rêve, il devait fermer son esprit à tout ça. Voldemort fit un sourire.

- Fuis Harry, fuis cet endroit, mais sache qu'un jour, tu t'y retrouveras, et à ce moment là, je prendrais plaisir à te torturer encore plus.

Le noir commença à s'insinuer de toute part, Harry sentit la chaleur revenir un peu mais pas totalement, tout autour de lui se reforma sa chambre à Poudlard, son lit reprit place sous ses fesses. Ses esprits revinrent petit à petit, et il se leva pour se ruer dans la salle de bain, la il vomit encore et encore. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol froid, le visage pale, ses yeux vides. Il trembla, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, tout ce qu'il venait de voir était horrible, tout ce que faisait cet ho…non ce monstre, il ne méritait même pas l'appellation d'être humain.

Il vomit une fois de plus, il eut juste le courage de tirer la chasse d'eau et tomba sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il avait froid, le sol était dur, c'était dans ces moments là qu'il voyait vraiment qu'il était humain, qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'était rien, il n'arrivait pas à aider tout le monde, il ne pouvait pas sauver toutes ses victimes. Il était peut être le survivant, mais à quoi bon survivre quand vous êtes insignifiant, quand vous ne pouvez rien faire avec tout ce qui se passe autour de vous n'est que sang, peur, souffrance, douleur.

Il se roula encore plus en boule, tremblant de part en part, sentant les larmes d'amertumes couler le long de ses joues, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher tout ça, il n'était que spectateur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Il papillonna des paupières, les deux orbes métal s'ouvrirent sur un plafond blanc, il laissa son cerveau encore dans le flou le plus complet se connecter à la réalité de ce monde, il sentit doucement le lit, puis un corps chaud contre lui. Les murs apparurent comme toute sa chambre. Ce qui c'était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il soupira et passa sa main sur ses joues où les pleures et le sang avaient séchés. Il soupira, tourna la tête vers la petite forme châtain recroquevillée contre lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers son réveille et soupira, il avait encore un peu le temps. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau pour repartir au pays des songes.

Michael se réveilla au pas de course qu'il entendait dans la maison, quelqu'un courrait, un moment il se crut de retour chez lui, que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais le peignoir doux, les draps et le lit trop grand pour être le sien lui rappela tout ce qui c'était passé. Il se replia sur lui même et soupira. Quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit quand par la faible lumière que laissait filtrer les rideaux, il vit les traces de sang. Il se leva, et sortit de la chambre. Il entra dans le salon et vit passer en courrant Draco, sa chemise défaite, son pantalon à moitié ouverte, une sorte de grande robe noir de sur ses épaules.

Cette vue lui fit apparaître un petit sourire, Draco n'avait rien d'un adulte, mais tout d'un enfant.

- Où est passé cette 'tain de chevalière à la con !!!!! Raja t il. Steny, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Nan maître Draco.

Michael chercha la voix mais ne trouva pas la personne à qui elle appartenait. Il vit cependant sur le visage de Draco des coups de griffes, il se mordit la lèvre, c'était de sa faute. Draco entendit un petit gémissement et se tourna vers les pleures. Il vit Michael adosser au mur, les mains sur son visage entrain d'essuyer ses larmes sans y arriver. Il alla directement dans sa direction arrêtant ses recherches. Il s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et retira ses mains.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Michael ?

Le châtain planta son regard olive dans le sien et passa ses petits doigts sur les petites cicatrices qui ornaient les joues et le nez de Draco, marques de se peurs d'hier, marques de ses petits ongles.

- Allons, chut, ce n'est rien, ça aura disparu demain.

- Mais…

- Allez pas de mais qui tienne.

Il se releva un grand sourire aux lèvres, il ne voulait pas revoir ce petit comme hier, il ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir les larmes baignant son visage. Il les essuya d'un geste maladroit et rapide, il n'était pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement sociable.

- Ecoute Michael, je ne veux pas te laisser seul, mais je dois aller faire mes études, tu veux bien rester ici ?

Michael hocha doucement la tête, il ne voulait pas rester seul mais il ne pouvait pas demander l'impossible. Draco pu le lire dans ses yeux, il avait peur, il n'avait pas envi de rester dans cette grande maison. Draco se releva et lui prit la main pour le mener à la fenêtre.

- Regarde, tu vois le grand bâtiment là bas, et bien c'est là où je vais, tu vois je ne serais pas loin.

L'enfant regarda le paysage s'offrant à lui, ça lui paraissait presque irréel. Un pop sonore ce fit entendre, le châtain tourna la tête mais ne vit personne. Draco hocha la tête et regarda sur la petite table basse, il y trouva un petit déjeuner pour l'enfant et à coté une pile de livre, des parchemins et des crayons.

- Voila de quoi t'occuper.

Il commença à partir mais fut retenu par le bas de sa robe, il regarda l'enfant la tête basse.

- Tu rentres tard ?

- Nan, promis.

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Michael dans un geste qu'il ne se pensait pas capable puis partit, attrapant ses affaires au vol, il quitta la maison laissant l'enfant seul livré à lui même, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait mais Steny et Mika veillaient au grain. Draco traversa les rues en courant, il aurait pas du se recoucher, il allait être en retard. Il passa les portes de sa fac, râlant contre lui même mais enfin habillé correctement d'un coup de baguette. Il maugréât contre sa chevalière qu'il avait perdu, et se dirigea un air hautain et surtout le visage impassible vers sa salle de cours.

L'attaque du village avait du faire la une, parce qu'il pouvait sentir la haine palpable et ses regards haineux sur lui, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que d'habitude. Il croisa Luna Lovegood, une folle, qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir, elle lui lança un regard accusateur, elle se reçut un glacial. Il passa rapidement la porte de sa classe et s'assit au premier rang, comme à son habitude, sortant son parchemin à rendre. Le professeur Carter entra en trombe dans la classe, apparemment celui-ci était d'humeur plutôt maussade, professeur en médecine travaillant à Ste Mangouste et donnant gentiment des cours, il voyait défiler bon nombres de corps tuer, violer, torturer par les mangemorts.

Draco se tassa sur sa chaise, il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire remarquer, il s'attirerait alors sûrement les foudres de son professeur. Il écouta donc le cours, Carter ne s'occupa que peut de lui, mais en attendant même si la plume de Draco grattait, celui-ci se tracassait, il avait besoin de savoir quelques choses, il avait besoin d'un conseil pour Michael, mais comment aborder ça avec son professeurs sachant que celui-ci vous pensait mangemort comme les trois quart, voir même la totalité de l'école. Ce qui d'un autre coté était vrai.

Il soupira lorsque la cloche indiqua la fin des cours, il rangea ses affaires, un ombre se pencha au dessus de lui et il releva doucement la tête pour tomber sur son professeur. Celui-ci le regardait intensément.

- Quelque chose ne va pas professeur ?

- Oui et non monsieur Malfoy, vous vous êtes bless ?

- Ça ce voit, non.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, je suis votre professeur. Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander, vous êtes préoccupé car vous étiez peu présent durant mon cours.

- …j'ai en effet quelque chose à vous demandez mais….

Draco ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet, son professeur fit le tour de la rangé pour venir s'asseoir à ces cotés.

- Vous savez monsieur Malfoy, il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent sur vous, et surtout sur l'attaque mangemort qui a eu lieu. Dirons nous que vos blessures ne vous mettent pas dans la catégorie innocent.

Le blond releva la tête vers son professeur, si c'était pour l'accuser ce n'était pas la peine, il en soupait déjà assez seul. Il encra son regard dans celui de son professeurs qui virait dans les bleus, celui-ci était nettement plus grand que lui même, il était plus costaud mais Draco était sûr qu'il ne connaissait pas la moitié des sorts que lui même avait appris. Il sonda Carter et pu y voir, une étincelle de haine mais aussi d'envi de comprendre. Draco baissa la tête et regarda le mur en face.

- Que voulez vous professeurs ? Cette discussion n'est absolument pas anodines, vous voulez savoir si oui ou non je suis mangemort, si oui ou non je me trouvais sur les lieux. Vous vous doutez que je ne vous répondrais pas par l'affirmative, vous pouvez tous penser ce que vous voulez, moi cela ne me gêne pas. Je ne m'en préoccupe guère. Je viens ici en cours, je viens ici pour apprendre. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Draco regarda sa montre, il était déjà midi et demi, ses cours étaient finis pour aujourd'hui. Son professeur le regardait toujours fixement.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'échapperez pas toujours à tout.

- Je le sais.

- Reviens ici tout de suite garnement !!!!

Draco tourna la tête vers la porte, et il vit entrer Michael en courrant suivit par le concierge de l'école furax de voir un enfant entrer dans ce bâtiment. Le châtain portait une chemise à lui trop grande et en dessous un pantalon qu'il avait remonter et tenait en plusieurs ourlets tombant sur des chaussures que Steny avait sûrement du rétrécir. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise deux mots en rentrant, il ne devait normalement pas laisser sortir Michael. Il soupira, son professeur semblait surpris de cette entrée plutôt surprenante.

- Reviens ici tout de suite !!!! Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer dans cet endroit.

- DRACO !!!

Michael se jeta dans les bras du blond, qui eut juste le temps de se lever pour le recevoir, Michael enfouit sa tête dans la robe du blond, il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu arriver à l'enfant pour que celui-ci s'aventure seul dans les rues à sa recherche. Il était bien maintenant.

- Draco, Draco, rentres à la maison s'il te plait, veux pas rester tout seul, ai peur.

Il sentit le petit tremblement de l'enfant tout contre lui, il soupira, c'était à prévoir, après ce qu'il avait vécu, comment pouvait il rester seul. Il passa une main encourageante le long de son dos et l'écarta un peu de lui.

- Je rentre, mes cours sont finis de toute manière.

- Vrai.

Draco essuya la petite larme qui pointait à l'horizon et sourit, son professeur regardait l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Tout ça était bien étrange. Draco attrapa ses affaires et se tourna vers Michael.

- Dis moi, comment tu as trouvé tout ça ?

L'enfant baissa la tête honteuse.

- Et ben, je me sentais pas bien, et y a une étrange créature, Mika je crois et ben elle m'a consolée et puis y en a une autre Steny qui est lui aussi apparu et puis ben voila.

Draco soupira et tout deux sortirent de la salle sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passait avec les autres. Draco tenant par la main l'enfant. Ils traversèrent le couloir remplit d'élèves, ils croisèrent Ginny Weasley qui s'arrêta en voyant passer le blond avec le châtain. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, sa bouche resta grande ouverte. Michael tira sur le bas de la robe du blond pour lui parler.

- Dis Draco, pourquoi la fille là bas elle te regarde comme ça ?

Draco suivit le petit doigt de l'enfant et voyant la rouquine il envoya un regard froid et en passant près d'elle il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer.

- Ferme ta bouche rouquine, tu vas gober les mouches, je suis sûr que là bas, ils seraient tristes de te perdre.

Il la laissa comme ça. De loin le professeur Carter regardait l'étrange petit couple sortir, ses yeux se fendirent et un petit sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il parte. Un mouvement de cape et il transplana dans un autre lieu.

Dans la pièce froide, Harry se réveilla, il avait mal au dos, il frissonnait de partout, il ne se sentait pas bien, pâteux. Il se leva et prit directement sa douche habillée, il ne fit guère attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui si bien qu'une fois prêt, sa chemise était à l'envers, ses chaussettes n'étaient pas de la même couleur et sa robe avait les boutons accrochés, lundi avec mardi. En gros on voyait qu'Harry Potter était tout sauf bien.

Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sur la table de chevet le petit objet, argenté, rond, la chevalière de Draco Malfoy. Il la passa, elle était trop petite, le blond avait toujours eut des doigts très fins, toujours, il avait de toute manière toujours été plus fin que lui, faisant attention à son image. Plusieurs images de Draco lui revinrent en mémoire, des moments où ils s'étaient insultés, leurs matchs de Quidditch, leur guérilla constante. Il s'allongea sur le lit, laissant ainsi les souvenirs concernant Malfoy reprendre place. C'était si loin tout ça, ils étaient si jeunes et surtout si insouciant à la guerre.

Il ferma les yeux et ses souvenirs défilèrent, le serpentard avait toujours été quelqu'un que Harry haïssait, il le détestait pour ses manières de penser, il n'aimait pas sa famille, il ne l'aimait pas tout court, mais peut être que ce qui l'énervait le plus était le fait qu'il soit toujours celui qui le cherchait, que la mini guéguerre n'était qu'entre eux. Ce fils à papa avait quelque chose que lui même n'avait pas, une famille. On en pouvait dire que Lucius et Narcissa étaient l'exemple même de la famille soudée, mais tout de même, il les avait alors que lui nom.

Il soupira, il n'y avait pas que ça, ce qui l'exaspérait le plus était qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par le blond, il était beau, il avait tout ce qu'un homme puisse rêver, si on lui enlevait ce petit air hautain, il était un garçon dont la moitié des filles de l'école avait rêvé de voir dans leur lit, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, ce qui encore une fois avait créé des tensions. Ils étaient tous les deux populaires. Mais la chose qui l'avait le plus surpris chez Draco, c'était le jour où il l'avait croisé dans le parc.

Il repassa ce moment, seul moment où il avait pu voir le serpentard sous un autre aspect. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement sous un saule près du lac, un livre sur le ventre, un bras derrière sa tête, l'autre en travers de son torse. Lui qui en avait marre de tout, qui avait eu une période assez noire était sortit prendre l'air et qu'avait été sa surprise en voyant le blond étendue sous l'arbre, les traits fins de son visage relâchés. Il était resté un moment à le regarder, et puis, il s'était réveillé doucement, il l'avait vu s'asseoir faisant tomber le livre de son ventre, passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller dans une parfaite mimique de petit enfant. Puis ses yeux vitreux s'étaient tournés vers lui, un sourcil c'était relevé.

- Tu fais quoi là, Potter ?

Rien d'agressif, la première fois, rien de méchant, pas de haine, pas de mots acerbes dans sa bouche, juste une phrase.

- Je me promenais.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te promener.

Il s'était levé, avait épousseté sa robe, ramasser son livre et avant même qu'il ne parte, Harry lui avait attrapé le bras et l'avais tiré à lui, déposant délicatement sous le coup de l'impulsion un baiser sur les délicates lèvres qu'il n'avait cessé de regarder durant tout le temps où le blond dormait. Draco ne le repoussa pas, mais ne répondit pas non plus, restant juste passif. Une fois fait, Harry fit un sourire désolé. Draco c'était retiré de sa poigne légèrement et l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

- Oublie.

Un mot, un seul, qui avait fait revenir complètement Harry à la réalité, il avait embrassé Malfoy, il avait capturé ses lèvres tentatrices dont tout le monde rêvait mais que personne n'avait jamais possédé avant lui, il le savait parce qu'il entendait tout le temps que Draco n'offrait rien, qu'en relation amoureuse, il ne voulait rien, qu'il ne faisait rien et que personne encore n'avait pu avoir son premier baiser. Et lui l'avait eu, mais ce mot oublie voulait tout dire. Deux mondes différents, ils se détestaient, ils se haïssaient, ils étaient ennemies rien de plus rien de moins, juste un souvenir.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il avait aimé ce baiser, il avait aimé sentir le corps du serpentard contre lui, mais il s'était fait une raison, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, et c'était mieux pour tout le monde. Il soupira, repenser à Malfoy, faisait resurgir trop de chose, et le voir allait sûrement être un moment très désagréable. Il passa l'anneau en forçant un peu à son doigt, il avait beau dire ne pas avoir été amoureux de Draco Malfoy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait aimé tout en lui, comme il l'avait détesté.

On frappa trois coups à sa porte et il se leva pour ouvrir, Ron était debout devant lui et le regardait étrangement.

- Harry, ça ne va pas ?

- Si si.

Ron le poussa dans la chambre et lui remit tout en place correctement, il maugréât contre le jeune homme qui avait décidément grandement besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie pour s'occuper de lui. Harry fit un pauvre sourire, si Ron savait ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit, s'il avait été là, regardant tout ses pauvres hommes prêts à passer entre les mains de ce mort, peut être ne verrait il pas ça comme ça.

- Dumbledore veux te voir dans son bureau.

- Ah !

- Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui.

Harry sortit de sa chambre rapidement, et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, il marchait vite, faisant de grandes enjambés pour éviter de repenser à cette nuit, ça lui donnait encore envi de vomir. Il arriva devant la gargouille donna le mot de passe et monta rapidement. Dans l'entrée se trouvait Carter, un homme qui travaillait pour l'ordre en secret et surtout qui était médecin et aidait Marina. L'homme aurait pu être un bon Aurore s'il ne préférait pas sauver les vies plutôt que de tuer, ce qui se comprenait assez.

Dumbledore fit s'asseoir les deux hommes qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux, puis le vieil homme à barbe blanche hocha la tête avant de se lancer.

- Lucien vient de me mettre au courrant de quelque chose qui je pense va faire avancer notre affaire Harry.

Le brun posa son regard sur l'homme qui lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Vous savez monsieur Potter que je travaille à Ste Mangouste mais que je donne aussi des cours à la Fac de médecin des sorciers à Londres.

- Ginny m'en a en effet touché quelques mots. Elle vous a et vous trouve d'ailleurs très bon professeur.

Lucien hocha la tête comme pour remercier puis sortit de sa poche un parchemin avant de le faire passer à Dumbledore.

- Il se trouve que je donne aussi des cours au jeune Malfoy, très bon élève et qui a beaucoup d'aptitudes et deviendrait s'il le voulait un très bon médecin, enfin, il faudrait qu'il se sociabilise un peu. Mais, bon, il vient tout de même en cours malgré toutes les rumeurs sur lui. Ce matin, il n'était pas dans son assiette et portait bon nombre de traces de lutte sur le visage. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, étant médecin, je pourrais vous affirmer que ce n'est pas du à une bataille, il les aurait fait disparaître, mais ce matin il était de beaucoup dans la lune. Il ne suivait pas ce que je disais.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil en lisant le parchemin. Harry lui demanda à l'homme de continuer.

- Et, pendant que je m'entretenais avec lui afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, un enfant de sept/huit ans peut être est entré en courrant et s'est jeté dans ses bras.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu monsieur Potter, un enfant, un petit garçon, châtain, dans des vêtements trop grand pour lui. Il ne semblait pas du tout connaître le monde de la magie mais il connaissait bien Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore tendit le parchemin au brun qui le parcouru des yeux. Il eut la même réaction que Dumbledore. Il en lâcha presque le bout de papier.

- Ce que vous tenez dans les mains est un devoir sur les meilleurs moyens de soigner des blessures corporelles du à des violence souvent rencontrer dans des familles, conjugal, maltraitance. Nous n'avons fait aucune étude dessus. Je n'ai fais le cours que ce matin même, je trouve que pour un devoir improvisé, donné du jour au lendemain, c'est plutôt explicatif.

Harry relisait encore les lignes, s'imprégnant de tout ce qui était écrit, regardant la fine écriture de Draco qui vers la fin était un peu laissée aller, signe évident de fatigue.

_Lors de sévices corporels, du à la flagellation, les blessures sont plutôt profondes et laissent des entaillent qui ne s'effacent pas, sauf à l'aide d'un sort, on les soigne le plus souvent avec de la pommade fait à base d'herbe, de fleur des lacs, ou alors on utilise aussi…._

S'ensuivait ensuite un paragraphe sur d'autres méthodes de tortures bien connues dans le monde de la maltraitance parent/enfant, voir mari et femme. Harry replia le parchemin, quelque chose n'était pas clair, Draco n'aurait jamais été assez bête pour laisser de tels indices sur lui, à quelqu'un dont il était sûr qu'il savait que son professeur étant médecin le considérait sûrement comme l'auteur des meurtres pour la plupart commis.

- Monsieur Malfoy est quelqu'un de très complexe, il est dur à déchiffrer, mais jamais je ne l'avait vu s'impliquer autant dans un devoir et surtout il ne mentionne aucun titre de livres utilisés, alors qu'il le fait à chaque fois. Je pense que lorsqu'il a fait ce devoir, il n'était pas très bien, et qu'il n'a pas remarqué l'erreur qu'il commettait.

- Cela voudrait dire que Malfoy craque, c'est surprenant.

- Surprenant mais pensable monsieur Potter. Si ce que tout le monde pense est vrai, il se peut que tout lui pèse, je suis médecin, j'ai fais des études de psychologie.

Harry resta pensif, puis se leva, il rendit le parchemin au professeur.

- Dites moi professeur, à quelle heure a-t-il cours pas demain, je suis occupé, mais disons, vendredi.

- Je l'ai toute la matinée, ensuite il n'a plus rien.

- Bien, je passerais lui dire un petit bonjour, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Sur ces mots il quitta le bureau laissant Albus et Lucien face à face. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment avant de soupirer.

- Vous pensez que les doutes de Draco Malfoy pourront nous aider et agir en notre faveur.

- Oui, je le pense sincèrement. Vous savez je le suis depuis un petit moment, au début il était sûr de lui, il était toujours au dessus de tout le monde et puis il avait cette petite étincelle dans les yeux, au fur et à mesure, elle a disparu, ses yeux sont ceux de quelqu'un qui a trop vu de mort, de sang, qui est las, un peu comme Harry.

Albus soupira, tous avaient trop vu de sang mais il était vrai que la génération d'Harry le vivait quotidiennement, il passa une main dans sa barbe.

- Faites attention qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Lucien acquiesça et rapidement il mit un capuchon sur sa tête et quitta le bureau puis l'école. Le directeur resta un moment la tête ailleurs, bien sûr la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry hier avait été mûrement réfléchit, la disparition de l'enfant lui avait paru louche, sachant que ce n'était pas la première, il avait tout de suite penser à l'enlèvement, mais la chevalière au sol, l'avait fait douter. Ce simple objet, il ne savait pas pourquoi tous ses doutes s'étaient confortés dans ce sens mais il en était pratiquement sûr, l'enfant n'avait pas été enlevé.

Il soupira en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau, dehors le temps était toujours maussade, mais il ne pleuvait plus depuis un moment. Il repartit dans sa paperasse, le monde malgré la guerre continuait de tourner.

Harry marchait doucement vers les appartements d'Hermione, il avait besoin de lui parler, à elle, pas aux autres, il avait besoin de son intelligente et surtout de sa condition de femme réfléchit. Elle n'était pas comme Ron, elle lui donnerait une réponses réfléchit et non pas sur un coup de tête. Il frappa et entra. Molly était apparemment absente et Ginny se trouvait à la Fac, tandis que Ron, devait être partit pour le QG à cette heure ci. Il s'avança vers la porte et frappa doucement, un faible entrer lui permis l'accès. La jeune mère dans son lit releva un sourcil en le voyant entrer, elle était encore une peu pâle. L'enfant reposait dans un berceau pas loin.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Harry, que me vaut ta visite ?

- J'aimerais te parler.

Elle acquiesça et lui fit signe de prendre une chaise afin qu'il s'assoie près d'elle. Harry exécuta, il était encore dans ses pensées, mais il avait réellement besoin de parler de ça avec elle.

- Je t'écoute Harry.

- Et bien, en fait, hier, lors de l'attaque du village, Dumbledore a ramené des faits plutôt étranges Tous les habitants sont morts, sauf un, un petit garçon, il a disparu.

- Harry, tu sais bien qu'il y en a qui disparaissent de temps en temps, je préfère ne même pas savoir ce qu'ils leurs font.

Harry chassa la vision qui l'assaillit rapidement et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Le problème, c'est que cette fois, ce n'est pas un enlèvement, oh bien sûr j'y aurais cru si Albus ne m'avait pas mis sur cette piste là. Il a trouvé un objet près des vêtements de l'enfant.

- Un objet ? Vous pensez qu'il appartiendrait à la personne qui l'aurait enlev ?

- Oui, du moins, c'est fort probable et nous avons la confirmation à présent. Il s'agirait de Malfoy.

- Malfoy ? Père ou fils ?

- Fils, la chevalière de Draco a été retrouvée et aujourd'hui, un enfant a été vu en compagnie de Malfoy, à la fac.

Hermione prit un air pensif, ses doigts tapotant sur sa joue, elle posa son regard sur Harry, elle cligna deux fois des yeux puis ouvrit la bouche.

- Dans ce cas, vous pensez que Malfoy serait dans le doute, et que par compassion il aurait prit l'enfant, la pitié ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ?

- Si, il aurait pu faire ça pour ça, mais je ne pense pas, pas après ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Il semblerait que Draco est été battu durant son enfance.

Hermione ne dit rien au prénom de leur ennemi mais releva tout de même un sourcil étonné, puis il se rabaissa, elle prit un air sérieux, cette fois ci.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser Hermione.

- A vrai dire Harry, moi non plus, ce que tu me dis là est pour le moins étrange. Lors de nos années d'études, jamais je n'ai pu voir que Malfoy ai été battu, il était si admiratif de son père, si vraiment ça avait été tel, il aurait fait quelque chose.

- Oui mais s'il avait peur de son père, et s'il voyait en lui, un modèle, que son esprit ai été comment dire, il a été élevé dans cette optique, peut être était ce naturel pour lui.

- Peut être, oui, ce que tu dis a un sens, mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi aujourd'hui cela changerait il ?

- N'as-tu pas songé, ne t'ais tu pas posée las question de savoir pourquoi il faisait des études de médecine alors qu'il est censé tu ? Moi je trouve ça étrange.

Hermione se redressa un peu, oui, Harry n'avait pas tord, mais si elle pouvait lui conseiller une chose, c'est d'aller demander au principal concerné sa vision des choses, eux ne pouvaient donner que des soupçons, pas de vérité.

- Harry, tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, vendredi je me rends à la fac, j'ai besoin d'avoir plus de chose, beaucoup plus.

Il resta pensif un instant, Hermione fit un malheureux sourire, elle savait que le garçon avait quelque chose d'autre sur le cœur, et cela depuis longtemps. Elle avait vu durant ses années d'étude, le regard d'Harry se faire absent lorsqu'il regardait le blond, elle avait vu beaucoup de choses, mais elle ne dirait rien pour le moment, laisser les choses se faire à leur manière.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron qui sourit à la vue de sa femme et son meilleur ami en pleine discussion, il eut juste le temps d'embrasser sa femme que sa mère arriva elle aussi et peu de temps après de Neville et Ginny. Celle-ci était complètement remontée sur pile.

- Vous savez quoi, aujourd'hui à la fac, Malfoy et bien il était avec un enfant ! Ils se tenaient par la main et ce serpent lui parlait tendrement. L'enfant était même tout sourire !! Je n'y crois toujours pas.

- Par Merlin, Ginny, tu es sûre que tout va bien.

Ron posa sa main sur le front de sa sœur pendant que celle-ci lui racontait tout, personne ne vit, trop occupé à écouter Ginny, le regard que Hermione et Harry s'échangeaient en silence. Trop de mystères et pas assez de vérité.

**A suivre…**

Alors ce chapitre ? Qu'en pensez vous, il est long mais pas encore assez à mon goût mais bon, de toute manière, je suis difficile !!!lol !!!! Les choses prennent une autre tournure, au prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop encore, je vais laisser le temps faire les choses !!!! Bon j'attends vraiment vos avis sur ce chapitre.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Onarluca : **Merci vraiment beaucoup !!! Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lue et appréciée !!!! Merci vraiment beaucoup et puis j'attend ton avis sur ce chapitre.

**chimgrid : **T'es trop forte, vraiment, comment t'as fait pour trouver ??? MDR !! D'un autre coté, pour moi c'était logique que c'était ça !! Bon je ne sais pas si tu liras mon chap tout de suite, mais j'espère que toi tu vas mieux !!!! Kiss tout plein et passe le bonjour à Sevius !!

**Louange : **Moi ça me dérange pas que tu te répètes parce que ça me rassure dans le fait que tu aimes bien ma fic !!! Sinon tu trouvais le chapitre d'avant comment dire, plus joyeux, et celui là, moi personnellement je trouve le passage du rêve gore mais bon !!!lol !!! Merci encore !

**blurp3 : **Moi sadique, nan, jamais !!!! Lol !! Je pense que la plus part des auteurs le sont, ces dans les gènes !!! Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que ce chap, t'aura plus !!! Merci beaucoup pour tout !!

**celine.s : **Je me suis dis aussi que ça faisait étrange mais d'un autre coté, ça allait avec l'histoire, après, je verrais comment évolue l'histoire et mes persos pour expliquer cette situation là. Contente de te revoir, le chapitre de la rencontre Harry Draco, sera je ne pense pas dans le chapitre suivant mais après ça dépend comment je tourne le chapitre.

**Sevie Snake : **J'ai certes dis que ma fic serait courte mais bon, faut pas aller trop vite non plus. Merci pour ta review, elle était vraiment pleine de vie, ça ma fait sourire le temps de lire !!! Merci beaucoup !! L'objet était tout banal, mais il était là tout de même. Tu en as pensé quoi de ce chap ???? Merci encore !! Je sais je me répète !!lol !!

**Clôtho : **Vais te répondre partie par partie. D'abord grand merci pour ta review parce qu'avec tes questions j'ai pu écrire quelques trucs. Mais bon, donc merci aussi pour toutes ces gentilles choses dites !!! Missi missi !!! Ensuite l'avertissement pédophilie commence déjà à s'appliquer dans ce chapitre avec le rêve d'Harry et il continuera encore dans la suite. Je suis méchante et sadique et surtout d'humeur en ce moment assez sombre. L'objet trouvé était il assez distinctif pour toi ? Je pense tout de même lol !!! Ensuite, c'est vrai que je suis passé un peu vite sur les soupçons de Dumby, merci de me l'avoir montrer, j'ai comme tu as du le voir essayé d'expliquer quelques trucs par ci par là, enfin, j'espère que c'était plus clair même si je pense que lorsqu'il y aura confrontation, plus de renseignements seront donnés. Contente donc que ça te plaise !!!! Encore missi et continue de me faire part de tout ce que tu trouves de louche, je suis sûre que dans ce chap, y avais des choses.

**tete de noeud : **Draco en papa poule. Lol. Ben ouais moi je le vois bien comme ça !!!!mdr !!! Pour Harry bien sûr que c'est triste et pour tout le monde ce n'est pas fini. Merci pour ta review !!

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Et ouais la guerre c'est triste, ce chapitre était un peu plus sombre que celui d'avant aussi, il y aura d'autre passage de guerre comme le premier, cette fic ne sera pas vraiment happy même si ce ne sera normalement pas une death. J'espère que ce chap vous aura plus malgré les horreurs que j'ai écrites. L'objet de la fin n'était pas vraiment dur à trouver, si ? lol !! Merci encore !!!

**Kiss Lylith**


	4. La guerre change les cœurs

**Larme de sang.**

**Genre **: Yaoi, amitié, pédophilie, tout ça sur ton de guerre. Rating changé pour cause de violence psychologique. Je le trouve plus approprié en fait.

**Couple **: Futur HPDM et ensuite, l'éternel, HGRW, ensuite qui sait ce qui se passera dans ma petite tête. Ah si maintenant y a un GWNL.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais j'ai eu du retard, mais je l'assume parfaitement. Comme certain auront pu le lire dans sourire d'enfant, j'ai eu des soucis de pc, et puis j'ai pas pu me remettre à écrire cette fic et les autres parce que j'avais plus envi. Mais maintenant ça va mieux, j'ai plus de temps malgré le bac blanc, et puis il faut que j'écrive sinon je craque. Donc les prochains chapitres seront bien plus rapides à venir que celui là.

**Résumé** : Draco mangemort commence à douter de ce qu'il ait. Il a des remords et sa détresse est grande. Il trouve sur un champ de bataille où il est resté seul pour réfléchir, un jeune enfant, du nom de Michael, violé par un groupe de mangemort dirigé par son père. Sa haine et son envi de faire quelque chose pour se prouver qu'il n'est pas comme ça, va le faire ramener cet enfant chez lui et s'en occuper. Etudiant en fac de médecine, il est regardé comme un monstre, même s'il n'est pas répertorié mangemort, c'est comme si. Son professeur Lucien Carter médecin aussi pour Ste Mangouste observe le jeune homme et leur fait faire un devoir à la maison, Draco fatigué laisse paraître son manque de vigilance en rendant un devoir montrant qu'il a été battu dans sa jeunesse. Du coté de l'ordre, Harry se sent de plus en plus seul, Hermione et Ron ont un enfant, Ginny et Neville se fiance, il a mal au cœur et ses cauchemars sont de plus en plus violents. Après être passé sur le champ de bataille, Dumbledore va lui faire part de quelque chose : Un enfant a disparu et un objet a été retrouvé à coté de l'endroit ou celui ci à disparu. Cet objet n'est d'autre que la chevalière de Draco Malfoy. Lentement le fait que Draco soit peut être entrain de craquer et qu'il puisse s'avérer un atout pour eux va prendre place dans les esprits. Harry gardera précieusement la bague, et se souviendra de leur jeunesse et d'un baiser, un seul entre eux deux. C'est ainsi qu'il se décidera à aller le voir vendredi après ces cours pour en savoir plus sur le jeune homme.

**Chapitre 3 : La guerre change les cœurs. **

Encore, encore une fois il se trouvait sur le champ de batail, encore une fois il devait tuer, et tuer encore. Il faisait nuit et la lune éclairait de ses pales rayons, la scène macabre qui se jouait dans ce village. Un petit village cette fois, mais où une petite armée d'Auror se trouvait, ça n'avait pas été prévue, mais elle était là, tentant de protéger les habitants du massacre qui se déroulait.

Draco était là et regardait tout ça, il lança un sort, puis un autre, il n'avait qu'une envie partir, transplaner et retrouver Michael chez lui, prendre une douche et ne plus penser à ça. Un sort siffla et heurta le mur derrière lui, il fit rapidement volte face et tua la personne qui venait de l'agresser. Un Aurore, et ben ça en ferait un de moins, mais pourtant il éprouva un amère regret d'avoir ainsi agit.

Il entendit un hurlement plus loin, il regarda le ciel, un autre cri se fit entendre, une femme. Il se tourna vers la ruelle d'où venait le bruit, et il s'y engagea, le cri se répercuta de nouveau dans son cerveau, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait en lui une furieuse envie d'aider cette personne.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver près d'elle, ou même de la trouver qu'un sort le heurta de plein fouet. Il s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa au sol. Sa tête tournait, un mince filet de sang coulait sur son front, il avait mal. Il releva la tête pour voir qui lui avait fait ça et il tomba sur un homme, un homme plus vieux que lui de pas beaucoup, il portait l'habit d'Auror. Draco se releva, sa baguette à la main, mais sa tête tournait, il commençait même à voir flou à cause du choc.

- Sal mangemort, tu vas crever.

Draco releva sa baguette et voulu lancer un sort mais il fut trop lent et se trouva de nouveau coller au mur, la douleur l'élançant de plus en plus, il tomba à genoux en crachant du sang sur le sol. Le ciel commençait doucement à se voiler, seul la faible lumière des lampadaires permettait encore de voir quelque chose.

- Tu n'es pas très coriace pour un mangemort.

L'Auror s'avança dangereusement, et releva Draco d'une main, il était fort, il avait une de ces poignes, il le colla contre le mur où se trouvait une marque de sang, vu que le blond y avait été envoyé plusieurs fois. Le liquide rouge coulait de sa lèvre inférieure, il avait envi de hurler, mais jamais il ne donnerait ce plaisir à son bourreau, jamais, il avait appris à souffrir en silence et c'est ce qu'il ferait là maintenant. On ne pourrait jamais dire que Draco Malfoy était mort, en pleurant comme une fillette. Il était un homme, et même s'il regrettait ses actes, il n'était pas un faible qui demande pitié à son bourreau.

- Alors petit mangemort, on ne résiste même pas.

Draco releva la tête et lui cracha au visage, ce qui ne fit que mettre encore plus en colère l'homme devant lui, il le jeta au sol, le corps meurtrit rencontra durement le pavé et roula dans un angle de mur. Ainsi allongé au sol, il ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger. Il se sentait si lasse, tellement fatigué tout d'un coup. Il tenait toujours sa baguette, il la pointa dans un mouvement lent vers son agresseur.

- A….

Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire le sort en entier que sa baguette fut projeter loin de lui, il sentit petit à petit toute ses forces le quitter, il ne pouvait plus rien, en fait, avait il seulement envi de se battre encore.

- Pff te voila à ma merci, pathétique mangemort.

Draco ferma les yeux, il avait froid et se sentait faible. Il attendait patiemment le sort qu'on allait lui lancer pour l'achever mais il ne vint pas, apparemment l'auror n'avait pas fini de jouer avec lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'adosser contre le mur derrière lui pour pouvoir au moins voir son agresseur. Il le vit s'agenouiller devant et s'approcher doucement de lui, sa main se posa sur son torse, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certain endroit et on pouvait voir sa peau pale.

Draco releva la tête pour voir son agresseur de plus prêt, il avait un visage sévère, enfin pas tant que ça, il avait des yeux noirs, une barbe naissante. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, il le connaissait il en était sur. Il avait un sourire prédateur aux lèvres.

- Voyons voir si tu vaux le coup.

Draco tressaillit, il recula mais le mur le bloquait, il se débattit brassant l'air, ses pieds tentaient de repousser l'agresseur, il avait envie de s'en sortir, mais après tout n'allait il pas lui arriver ce que les autres mangemorts faisaient eux aussi à leur victime. Il déglutit d'horreur en ce disant ça. Il envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du garçon. Celui-ci posa sa main à l'endroit frapper et se massa. Il lui envoya un regard plein de haine.

- Espèce de sal con.

Draco reçu un coup dans le ventre et se pencha en avant pour cracher du sang, il faisait une hémorragie, des côtes devaient être cassées. Il avait mal mais il se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler, il releva la tête pour encrer son regard gris bleu dans celui noir de son adversaire.

- Tu t'amuses bien, hein et tu te crois mieux qu'eux ?

Le mangemort fit un signe de tête indiquant ainsi le champ de batail plus loin dans la ville.

- Oui, au moins, je m'en prends à de la vermine.

Vermine, voila ce qu'il était, il avait raison mais ce n'était pas une raison, il se sentit tirer et allonger au sol, son corps ne répondait pratiquement plus, il se débattit encore un peu et il entendit un sort de paralysie, il voulu riposter mais n'avait plus de baguette, plus aucun moyen de défense, il allait lui arriver une chose qu'il ne supporterait sûrement jamais, et qui serait peu être fatale pour son morale.

Il ferma les yeux, il sentit un corps chaud se placer au dessus de lui, des doigts jouer avec sa chemise sous sa cape, il sentait tout ça, il ne voulait pas voir le sourire carnassier de l'auror, il ne voulait pas. Tout doucement, sa cagoule disparue, il ouvrit les yeux surpris, il allait être démasqué.

- Et bien si je m'attendais à ça, Draco Malfoy, rooo et bien au moins je pourrais tenter ma chance.

Draco tressaillit, et une image apparu devant ses yeux, un jeune de deux ans son aîné, joueur dans l'équipe de serdaigle, il l'avait coincé dans les vestiaires après un match qu'ils avaient bien sur perdu, mais le batteur n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et attendant patiemment que toute l'équipe de serpentard soit partit il avait réussit à se glisser dans leur vestiaire. Il savait que Draco Malfoy restait seul après, pour se doucher, malheureusement ce jour là, il voulu faire de lui son amant, et ça tourna relativement mal. Draco c'était défendu et l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie pour une très bonne semaine, hématomes, le nez cassé, et un beau cocard.

- Steven Nells ?

- Oh tu me reconnais, ça fait plaisir de voir que je suis resté dans ton esprit.

Draco fit une grimace de dégoût, ce mec l'avait toujours répugné, il n'avait toujours qu'une envie le mettre dans son lit, mais lui ne l'avait jamais voulu, il ne se donnait pas comme ça au premier venu, il ne se donnait pas tout court, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme une pute, il n'était pas cela, il avait sa fierté, il était un être digne, honneur et sang allait avec. Il était Draco Malfoy et il fallait le mériter.

Une seule personne avait pu l'approcher, même s'il n'avait eut qu'un baiser, pu goûter seulement ces lèvres, Draco lui avait laisser, ne l'avait pas repousser. Il avait mérité ça de lui, c'était tous ce qu'il avait pu lui offrir. Le goût de ses lèvres, car tous deux savaient parfaitement que dans le monde dans lequel il vivait, il n'y avait pas de place pour leur amour.

Il vit le visage du garçon se rapprocher de lui mais cette fois il ne pouvait pas le repousser, l'envie l'en démangeait mais comment faire lorsqu'on est paralysé, et qu'on va se faire violer. Il sentit les lèvres sur les siennes, celui-ci lécha doucement le sang qui coulait, plaisir intense de sentir un Malfoy soumis, c'était rare et il l'avait. Il sentait dans sa bouche ce doux liquide âpre, celui d'un ange. Là sous la lueur des lampadaires, sa peau pale et ses cheveux argent, lui rendait cette grâce éphémère.

Draco était dégoûté, une image lui revint en tête, un souvenir qu'il avait enfouit tout au fond de lui. Un souvenir éternel. Un jeune homme brun, les yeux émeraude brillant de mille feux, des lèvres douces sur les siennes, un baiser chaste, mais si doux.

Il sursauta, la main fit glisser la cape puis la chemise fut ouverte pour laisser place, les caresses commencèrent, Draco ne voulait pas voir ça, il ferma les yeux, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang. Toute sa vie défila devant lui, tout depuis sa naissance, tout depuis Poudlard, tout depuis Michael, Michael, il repensa à lui. Que ferait il au matin lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il ne verrait personne ? Qu'est ce qu'il risquait de faire en ce retrouvant seul ? seul et abandonné, alors que lui Draco Malfoy lui avait donné sa parole de le protéger.

Il ne voulait pas être un menteur à sa vue, il ne le voulait pas, il voulait prouver qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien, il voulait se le prouver à soi même, il n'était pas un monstre, il n'était pas un pantin, il était lui, lui et personne d'autre.

Doucement sa conscience reprenait le dessus, doucement il sentait sa force lui revenir. Il faisait abstraction à ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi se lamenter sur son sort alors que d'autres vivaient la même chose. Il devait vivre, vivre pour prouver qu'il pouvait se battre, qu'il pouvait faire une chose de bien dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais violé personne et personne ne le lui ferait. Il entendit un cri, celui de la jeune femme de toute à l'heure.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, et il pu la voir, elle était là, un mangemort au dessus d'elle, nue comme à sa naissance, elle le regardait, ils étaient dans le même état. Moldu et sang pur, réduit à la même chose, à celle de victime. Il ne voulait pas être la victime, il ne le voulait pas, il serait le bourreau. La jeune fille fit une prière muette, Draco ressentit toute sa détresse, la rage cheminait avait son sang, son corps répondait doucement. Il ferma sa main signe que le sort se craquelait sans même que Steven ne s'en rende compte. Bien trop occupé à la déshabiller, il se rendit à ce moment compte, qu'il était presque aussi nu qu'à sa naissance. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, car son pantalon était descendu. Cela fit l'effet d'une bonde. Draco ferma sa main pour de bon et d'un fort coup il envoya un violent coup de genoux dans la tête de l'aurore qui se trouvait juste au dessus.

Il tomba en arrière, Draco se mit à genoux et roula sur le coté, remontant d'une main son pantalon et attrapant de l'autre sa baguette, il resta debout devant son agresseur. Steven regarda le jeune homme debout, dans la lumière, il avait un regard tellement haineux.

- Tu as réussit à briser le sortilège, comment ?

- Je ne peux pas te laisser me faire ça, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas une poupée, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend, tu entends, je ne peux pas mourir.

- Toi, laisse moi rire, qui voudrait d'un mangemort, tu es un meurtrier.

- Et toi, tu voulais me violer alors que tu es un gentil, tu parles, vous êtes tous les mêmes.

Il pointa sa baguette, tous les même, ils étaient tous les mêmes, comment croire que l'un des camps était le meilleur lorsqu'on voyait ce qui se passait, ils se valaient, les êtres humains étaient tous les mêmes, même s'il n'avait pas les mêmes idées, ils se ressemblaient. Et lui, il allait leur prouver que tous les hommes meurent un jour. Toute sa colère et sa haine passèrent dans son sort, un sort qu'il n'aimait pas pratiquer mais qui aujourd'hui serait parfait.

Doucement les mots sortirent, lentement ils percutèrent l'auror, celui s'effondra à genoux au sol, il avait les yeux vides et il hurla sa détresse, que voyait il, sûrement un horrible cauchemar, une profonde peur qui allait lui tirailler l'âme. Draco le vit commencer à se marteler de coup, se griffer, comme si c'était lui le monstre, comme si c'était de lui qu'il avait peur, et puis finalement, il pointa sa baguette sur lui même et se lança un avada kadevra.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco se tourna vers l'autre scène, le mangemort était toujours à califourchon sur la jeune femme et n'allait pas tarder à la pénétrer de force. Il rejoignit ce tableau d'un pas rapide, il voyait dans le regard de la jeune fille tant de détresse, elle avait si peur et si mal. Elle n'était peut être pas sorcière, ou peut être que si, mais d'en tous les cas, elle ne méritait nullement ça. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme qui alla s'écrouler plus loin.

Celui-ci releva son visage cagoulé vers le garçon.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Tout simplement parce que ça me dégoûte, tu me dégoûtes.

- Et alors, je te signale que tu fais partit de notre groupe, alors va plutôt t'occuper ailleurs, moi je prend mon pied.

Draco, pencha la tête sur le coté, et avec un sourire sadique, il lança un sort, un simple sort que le mangemort ne semblait pas connaître.

- Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Ceci, tu verras, ce que c'est agréable, tu verras ce que ça fait de mourir, tu sentiras cette souffrance, tu la vivras. Je ne suis pas un saint, j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreur, mais je ne ferais pas celle de te laisser en vie.

Le mangemort se tordit de douleur et doucement il sentit sa peau devenir cendre, ça brûlait, tout le brûlait de l'intérieur, il regarda Draco pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait mais le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la scène toute comme la jeune fille, elle regardait cette scène, elle trouvait ça horrible mais en même temps, quelque chose en elle lui disait d'apprécier la souffrance de l'homme qui l'avait meurtrit, qui avait voulu la violer.

Lentement le mangemort tomba inerte sur le sol, un long gémissement se fit entendre avant qu'il ne reste plus que son squelette. Draco se tourna vers la jeune femme, il la vit trembler au sol. Il entendit au loin des pas. Il se pressa de l'attraper par le bras et de la faire entrer dans la maison refermant la porte vite fait, il resta adossé à celle-ci.

- Restez caché ici, normalement devrait arriver des secours pour vous.

- Merci.

Draco ne répondit pas, un mangemort venait d'arriver, Draco reconnut son regard. Lucius Malfoy, sa robe taché de sang, lui fit face. Il lui tendit sa cagoule qu'il avait ramassée.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention.

- Personne ne m'a vue.

Lucius regarda le corps au sol, il vit l'auror et le mangemort.

- Je les ai trouvé ainsi en arrivant.

- Un sort digne d'un sorcier de grande envergure, mais il a tué l'un des notre, son châtiment sera terrible.

Derrière la fenêtre, la jeune fille regardait ce qui se passait, la conversation était si étrange pour elle, mais son sauveur était entrain de les sauver tous les deux. Elle pouvait cependant voir toute la détresse qu'il avait, elle l'avait vu manquer lui aussi de ce faire violer, elle l'avait vu et par une des personnes qui devait normalement les sauver. Ce monde allait de travers, ce n'était pas possible, on ne pouvait faire confiance ni dans les uns ni dans les autres, et lui il avait tuer l'un des siens pour elle. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Le jeune homme était couvert de sang et elle savait que ce n'était pas celui de l'agresseur mais bel et bien le sien. Comment diable, ne pouvait on même pas le remarquer. Comment pouvait il encore rester debout et ne pas ciller après tout ce qui lui était arriver. Là sous le lampadaire, la lumière jouant avec ses cheveux blonds argent légèrement rougis par le sang. Elle du admettre qu'il avait tout d'un ange souiller par la violence de ce monde.

- Tu t'es bien battu aujourd'hui mon fils, tu peux rentrer.

- Oui père.

Le jeune garçon fit quelque pas, ramassa sa cape et disparu, la jeune fille avait pu voir son regard vide, l'autre homme fit quelque pas et se pencha vers le corps du mangemort et regarda plus intensément, puis disparu lui aussi. Ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre, elle partit trouver refuge sous l'escalier, paniquée, effrayée et surtout seule.

Quelques heures après le départ des mangemorts, la troupe d'Harry Potter arriva, ils furent tous surpris de voir le nombre de mort malgré la troupe d'auror sur place, apparemment encore une fois les mangemorts avaient fait le nettoyage par le vide. Harry se détacha du groupe et s'aventura dans les ruelles pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de survivant, encore une fois le massacre avait été tel que personne n'avait l'espoir de voir quelqu'un encore en vie.

Ron et Rémus inspectaient l'autre coté, tandis que Tonk, Dumbledore et Marina qui c'était déplacée, tentait de rapatrier les cadavres. Harry marchait toujours, ce demandant si Draco avait fait partit de ce massacre, si il avait été là, sa baguette à la main, tuant sauvagement, auror et moldu, ou alors s'il était resté chez lui, avec l'enfant. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le corps d'un auror, sa mort avait du être douloureuse, très même, il était griffé de partout et surtout par l'emplacement de sa baguette il s'était lui même donner la mort. Ses yeux révulsés, montraient qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Il joua machinalement avec l'anneau qu'il portait, et il avança encore un peu, les traces de sang n'annonçaient rien de bon, et ce ne fut qu'une fois arriver près du corps du mangemort, qu'il le vit, en cendre pratiquement. Il imagina très bien le sort, se sentir brûler de l'intérieure sans pouvoir rien faire. Comment pouvait on lancer un tel sort contre un être humain.

Il se tourna vers la maison, la porte était couverte de sang et mal fermée, il entra à l'intérieure, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le sang le conduisit près qu'un escalier, il entait des gémissements et des pleures. Il se pencha sur le coté pour découvrir une jeune femme, tremblante et nue. Il détacha sa cape et la posa sur ses épaules, elle prit conscience avec la réalité et tourna son visage apeuré vers Harry.

- Vous….êtes les secours ?

Harry fut surpris, mais il répondit par l'affirmative, et aida la jeune femme à sortir de sous l'escalier, puis l'aidant à marché, ils quittèrent la maison. S'arrêtant de nouveau devant le cadavre du mangemort, la jeune fille lui cracha dessus.

- Tu as eu ce que tu méritais.

Harry sentit toute la haine que la fille avait pour le corps calciné, puis elle se tourna vers celui de l'auror et fit la même chose. Cela surpris vraiment Harry. Pourquoi cette jeune femme en voulait elle aussi à ceux qui étaient censé les protéger ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous tant de haine ?

- Pourquoi demandez vous cela, je les hais tous les deux tout simplement parce que ce sont des monstres, ils ne devraient même pas avoir la nature d'être humain. La mort était trop douce pour eux, mais ils ont tellement souffert, que s'en était jouissif.

Elle chouta dans un cailloux qui percuta le corps. Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille.

- Dites moi ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle encra son regard dans celui émeraude, elle pu y lire qu'il voulait vraiment savoir, il fallait qu'il le sache, il le fallait vraiment. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait vraiment le faire, mais peut être pourrait elle le sauver lui, lui qui l'avait fait pour elle en racontant tout. Ce garçon semblait vraiment pur, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et tout sortit dans un flot ininterrompu, tout. Elle lui parla de tout, de sa propre tentative de viole, celle de l'autre garçon, de ce qui en avait suivit et surtout avec qu'elle haine il les avait tuer, sans remords, un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui montrait à quel point sa haine pour eux passait dans son geste.

- Ensuite, un homme l'a rejoint, il l'a appelé fils, mais comment peut on parler ainsi à son fils, comment peut on l'obliger à tuer des gens alors que le cœur ne le veut ?

A ce moment là Dumbledore arriva et la jeune femme se tu. Harry la remercia et lui promit doucement de ne rien dire à personne, il lui avait juré de se taire. Marina prit la jeune fille et l'accompagna avec elle, Dumbledore examina les deux corps au sol. Il avait l'air soucieux. Harry lui regardait toujours la bague, Draco avait subit quelque chose de dur, alors comme ça même dans leur rang, on ne pouvait pas être sur que tout ce passe bien. Il soupira, en cette période de guerre rien n'allait vraiment.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?

- Si tout va bien, je vais rentrer Albus.

Il transplana sans attendre l'avis du directeur, il avait le cœur lourd, il se sentait inutile, il ne pouvait empêcher ce genre d'incident, il ne pouvait empêcher au cœur pur de se faire salir, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que constater.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, demain il verrait Draco, demain on serait vendredi et il pourrait au moins mettre tout au clair de ce coté là.

Un grand boom retentit dans la maison, Michael se réveilla en sursaut et sortit du lit, il se mit à courir dans la maison pour voir ce qui se passait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentit une odeur âpre, une odeur qui empestait et ce répandait dans la maison. Il eut peur, et dégringola les escaliers pour se retrouver devant le corps au sol et en sang de Draco, celui-ci ne bougeait plus, évanouit.

Michael hurla et Steny et Mika arrivèrent de suite, l'elfe fit s'éloigner le jeune enfant pendant que steny faisait léviter le corps de Draco jusqu'à la chambre. Là Michael resta à la porte, il ne pouvait rien faire, juste laisser les deux créatures s'occuper du blond. Il était bien trop jeune, il regarda ses mains, ses mains qui ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider celui qui l'avait aidé. Il partit s'asseoir dans le canapé et attendit. Se rappelant doucement ce qui c'était passé hier, après l'incident de la Fac, Draco l'avait emmené faire des boutiques de son monde, ils avaient acheter tout plein de chose, des vêtements et puis aussi de quoi l'occuper dans la journée.

Michael avait été amusé de voir à quel point Draco était étranger à ce monde, combien il ne connaissait rien, si bien que c'était lui qui l'avait guidé. Il lui avait même fait acheter des vêtements pour lui. Ils avaient pris une glace ensemble et avaient traînassé. Draco avait réussit à lui faire oublier en un après midi tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui. Mais lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ces peurs revenaient, tout comme un boomerang. Il ne savait pas très bien qui était Draco, mais il savait une chose, c'est que quoi qu'il ait fait avant, il l'aimait beaucoup. Il était beaucoup de chose pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il était tout ce qui lui restait. Il laissa couler les larmes tout en priant le ciel qu'on ne lui fasse pas perdre encore un être cher.

Mika apparu près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, le maître est fort, steny s'occupe de lui en ce moment.

- S'il est aussi fort que tu le dis, pourquoi ressemble t il tellement à un enfant. Il est perdu Mika, aussi perdu que l'on peut l'être.

- Le maître est fort, il ressemble à un enfant avec vous, c'est qu'il vous aime beaucoup, il n'est pas comme ça normalement.

- Je veux qu'il s'en sorte Mika, je veux retourner dans ses bras.

Mika berça l'enfant qui fini par s'endormir, Michael s'était attaché à Draco, et il ne supporterait pas de perdre quelqu'un d'autre après ce qui c'était passé. Il ne le supporterait vraiment pas.

Harry se réveilla en sueur encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que dans leur rang, il y avait des gens capable de telles atrocités, comment pouvait on vouloir violer quelqu'un, comment. Dans les rangs des mangemorts il comprenait, ils n'avaient pas de doctrine si ce n'est tuer et saccager tout ce qui n'est pas pur, mais dans leur rang à eux, pourquoi l'humanité était elle ainsi ? Pourquoi se faire du mal était il quelque chose de normal ?

Il regarda la chevalière à son doigt, il n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer Draco, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passerait, il en avait même peur, très peur, il redoutait ce moment parce qu'il savait qu'au fond de lui, son attirance pour lui n'était pas brisé, il l'avait aimé, et cela n'avait pas disparu. Il avait eu le premier baiser de Draco, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il voulait quelque chose d'autre du serpentard, pas une histoire de sexe comme quand ils étaient adolescents, ne pas être attiré juste par un corps, une allure un masque. Non, ce qu'il voulait c'était le vrai Draco, celui qui comme sous l'arbre avait un visage enfantin, pur, innocent, il voulait ce Malfoy là.

Il soupira en se tournant encore et encore dans son lit, il n'y avait pas pensé depuis trois ans et voila que maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait enfermé revenait, pourquoi ce sentait il ainsi alors qu'il allait juste revoir Draco. Pourquoi sentait il des papillons dans son ventre. Il était tout chose, il n'était pas normal.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa au passé, un passé si lointain maintenant et il s'endormit.

Draco s'éveilla dans un lit, il avait la tête qui tournait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, il se souvenait juste avoir transplané mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'était effondré au sol. Et maintenant il était là, allongé dans son lit, une petite tête châtain contre lui. Il sourit et se tourna sans faire de brusques mouvements pour ne pas avoir mal et il regarda l'enfant. Il avait pleuré et ça se voyait, il s'en voulait d'avoir été la cause de cette nouvelle cascade de cristal sur ses joues. Il passa tendrement sa main bandée sur la joue du châtain.

Il regarda sur le coté son réveil, il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour aller en cours. Il sortit doucement du lit pour ne pas le réveiller et passa dans la salle de bain. Un pop sonore ce fit entendre, mais Draco n'y fit guerre attention. Il passa dans la douche après s'être totalement dévêtu de ses bandages, il avait mal mais qu'est ce que la douleur après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Cela ne faisait que quelques blessures de plus sur son corps et tellement grosses qu'elles ne disparaîtraient pas tout de suite.

Une fois sortit, Steny s'occupa de lui et il pu quitter ensuite salle de bain et chambre pour manger et partit à la Fac. Il déposa tout de même un petit mot pour Michael et il disparu.

Peut de temps après une petite tête châtain paniqué sortit du lit et couru à la cuisine pour trouvé Mika.

- Où est Draco ?

- Il est à la fac.

- Dans son état ?

- Oui.

Michael allait quitter la maison mais Steny l'en empêcha. Il lui tendit à la place un petit bout de papier.

_Michael, je rentre pour déjeuner, alors attend moi bien sagement et surtout ne quitte pas la maison. _

_Draco._

Michael retourna dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, regardant toujours la fine écriture du garçon. Il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé. Steny était arrivé en disant que c'était bon et que Draco s'en sortirait après une bonne nuit de sommeille, que ces blessures se refermeraient après un bon traitement comme toujours. Il avait alors sauté du siège et entré dans la chambre. Il avait grimpé sur le lit et avait regarder le visage pâle de la personne qui lui était si chère.

Il avait passé un de ses petits doigts fins sur l'un des pansements ornant sa joue. Il soupira et les larmes encore se mirent à couler, lentement et en silence. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait en ce monde, il savait, il était trop jeune pour être totalement conscient de tout, mais après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait compris une chose, c'est que les hommes ont un coté bestial. Ils ne sont pas tous pareilles, mais c'est tout de même en eux.

Il avait pu le voir de ses yeux, il avait pu voir son père hurler et se mettre devant eux, une batte à la main afin de pouvoir les sauver, un cri de douleur, puis le silence, des rires de joie intenses, sa mère le pousser dans les poubelles et se placer devant eux en hurlant de ne pas lui faire de mal de le laisser en vie. Elle avait alors disparu de son champ de vision et à sa place un homme, cagoulé.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas se rappeler de ce moment horrible gravé à tout jamais dans son cœur. Puis il s'était réveillé nu, tout lui était venu d'un coup, on l'avait touché, on lui avait fait mal, si mal. Il s'était mit à pleurer mais en silence, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible au cas ou il y aurait encore des personnes comme eux dans le coin. Mais à la place, un visage calme et doux était apparu, il lui avait parlé avec tellement de tendresse qu'il s'était laissé faire. Et maintenant, il se disait qu'il avait bien fait de le suivre.

Draco était quelqu'un d'étrange, il ne parlait pas de lui, mais il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il était un enfant, un enfant seul et sans famille de sang, mais il avait à présent une famille, Draco, Steny et Mika, et il voulait rester avec eux. C'est pour ça qu'il attendrait patiemment le retour du blond assis dans le canapé.

Draco était assis au premier rang de sa salle de cours, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour faire attention à ce que disait leur professeur. Il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Il revoyait sa nuit, il revoyait tout ce qui s'était passé et se demandait si la jeune fille avait parlé. Parce que si elle l'avait fait, il serait bientôt arrêté pour avoir rejoint les rangs de Voldemort et dans ce cas que deviendrait Michael.

Il soupira, il se souvenait de tout, et s'arrêta sur un point, il avait pensé à Harry Potter, son premier baiser, celui qu'il avait laissé approcher, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi dans un moment comme celui là, il avait pensé à lui. Un monde les séparait tous les deux et il s'était retrouvé à comparer son baiser avec celui de l'auror. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre expérience pour comparer, mais son cœur lui disait autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas écouter.

Il sursauta quand il prit conscience que son professeur était à coté de lui et lui parlait. Il tourna son visage vers Carter.

- Je disais Monsieur Malfoy, que mon cours était fini.

- Ah, excusez moi.

Draco se leva assez rapidement, montrant bien qu'il était encore un peu ailleurs. Lucien en profita pour le regarder et pu noter qu'il semblait fatigué et puis ses yeux, ses yeux avait encore perdu de leur éclat. Doucement, Draco s'enfonçait dans un état de déprime et sa coquille ne faisait que se craqueler autour de lui, bientôt elle serait totalement cassée et alors, il ne pourrait pas garantir que le jeune homme resterait en vie même avec quelque chose à protéger.

- Monsieur Malfoy, qui était ce jeune garçon ?

Le blond s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements surpris par la question de son professeur puis se remit à faire son sac.

- Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne Professeur Carter.

- En effet, je me posais juste la question car il semble beaucoup vous appréciez et puis cela c'est comment dirais je, pas passer inaperçu dans la Fac.

Draco prit son sac et commença à quitter son rang pour rejoindre la sortie, il sentait le regard de l'homme sur lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pensait, il savait très bien que Michael n'était pas passé inaperçu, mais il s'en fichait maintenant tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était de le protéger un peu et réparer la faute commise envers lui.

- Au revoir professeur.

- Au revoir Monsieur Malfoy.

Lucien le regarda partir, il avait une démarche un peu cassée montrant que cette nuit encore, il avait du aller sur le champ de bataille et faire partit du massacre qui avait eut lieu. Mais il se demandait quand même comment allait se passer la rencontre Potter Malfoy, sachant que celui-ci devait venir le voir aujourd'hui même.

Il avait vu la bague au doigt du brun, il avait vu son regard lorsque celui-ci avait lu le parchemin, il avait vu tout ça et son instinct de psychologue médecin lui affirmait que quelque chose entre eux avait du avoir lieu ou alors c'est que le jeune Potter avait un quelconque sentiment pour le petit blond. On ne portait pas comme ça, un objet appartenant à quelqu'un que l'on est censé haïr plus que tout.

Il se tourna vers son bureau, il devait aller à Ste Mangouste maintenant, il verrait bien de toute manière comment évoluerait les choses dans un futur très proche.

Draco marchait lentement dans les couloirs de la Fac, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser et puis surtout qu'allait il faire de son après midi avec Michael. Il avait beaucoup aimé le dernier en date, il s'était vraiment beaucoup amusé pour une fois et ça avait plu à l'enfant.

Il sortit et respira un grand coup avant de se remettre en route pour son chez lui qu'il voulait absolument rejoindre. Il fit quelques pas et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis bien des années lui parvint.

- Salut Malfoy.

**A suivre…**

Alors, ce chapitre ???? Ouais je sais qu'il finit méchamment mais que voulez vous, faut bien une fin à chaque chapitre, sinon ça ne s'arrête jamais. Mais bon, vous avez compris que le prochain épisode sera la mise au point entre Harry et Draco. Enfin, comment ça ? Ouais je sais que j'ai été longue mais bon, que voulez vous, tout le monde à ses soucis. Alors, une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ????????

Kiss Lylith.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**AngyDemon : **Missi pour ta review, ce chapitre est un tout petit plus court que l'autre mais bon, ça varie. Contente que tu aimes et en espérant que malgré l'attente, tu seras toujours présente.

**tete de noeud : **Discussion au prochain épisode !!! Dsl de l'attente, mais j'ai eu de gros soucis donc j'ai pas pu faire plus vite. Missi pour la review.

**onarluca : **Contente que tu ais passé un bon moment, en espérant que ce sera de même avec ce chapitre !!!!!

**Louange : **Tu vois, ça va faire pratiquement deux long mois que je n'ai pas fais d'update et mon morale ne va toujours pas mieux. Mais bon, alors t'as pas trouvé le rêve gore, mdr, ben que veux tu tout le monde n'a pas le même sens du mot gore !!! Mais bon !! As-tu aimé ce chapitre ? Kiss.

**bobetjack**Réaliste ? Sûrement, je n'ai jamais fais la guerre je ne peux donc pas le savoir !!lol !! J'essaye juste de faire passer la détresse et tout des persos et si ça marche, j'en suis heureuse. J'espère donc sincèrement que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Merci pour les compliments dans ta review, ça fait plaisir.

**Clôtho : **J'aime bien ton coté parano pour les elfes !!mdr !!! Pour la chevalière, il en aura fallut du temps, la premier personne a avoir trouvé c'est Chimgrid. Mais c'est vrai que si on y fait pas vraiment attention, ça passe comme un truc anodin. Mais moi je l'aime bien cette petite chevalière et je trouve que ça faisait bien dans la fic. Que tu ais aimé, m'a fait super plaisir, sérieusement ta review ma fait sourire dans la façon dont tu expliques tout. Vraiment, j'adore. Lol. L'aspect psychologique t'a aussi plu, contente alors, parce que je voulais qu'il soit compréhensif et puis je n'aime pas laisser les choses sans qu'elles soient expliquer je trouve que c'est pas normal de faire apparaître les choses sans les expliquer, comme un cheveux sur la soupe dirons nous. Donc vraiment happy que tu ais aimé, et puis j'attend ta review pour ce chapitre là !!!!!!!!!! Kiss.

**Sevie**** Snake : **Comme tu as pu le voir, l a rencontre Harry Draco est pour le prochain chapitre donc il faudra encore patienté un peu mais moins que pour ce chapitre je rassure !!!mdr !!! Sinon pour Michael, je pense qu'il restera Muggle, parce que sinon, ça fait trop de magie et je sais pas. Bref, en tout cas pour le moment on en est là. As-tu aimé ce chapitre ? Kiss.

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Mini review ou pas, elle est toujours la bienvenue. Alors vous aviez trouvé pour la chevalière, bravo !!! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous ne fantasmiez plus sur les mains de Draco, laissez les à Harry !!mdr !!!

**celine.s/Line/C-Line : **Rencontre au prochain chapitre!!!! Sinon pour le baiser, tu as eu un petit avant goût de la penser de Draco. Mais tout cela sera pour le prochain épisode !!! Kiss.

**emilie** Missi pour ta review et puis en esperant que la suite te plaira !!!

**Lilyep**Désolé pour les fautes et les maladresses de style. Je fais mon possible pour en faire le moins possible !!! Sinon, contente que tu ais aimé. Vraiment contente maintenant reste à savoir si la suite en sera de même.

**Dragon Bleu :** Merci beaucoup.

**chimgrid : **Tu vois je l'aurais pris mon temps mais je suis pas sûre que ce chapitre soit aussi bien que les autres. En fait je crois que je préférais celui que j'avais écrit avant de le perdre avec le disque dur. Mais bon. Pour la chevalière, yep t'étais la toute premier, parce que les autres l'ont trouvé en lisant le chapitre juste avant, mais t'étais bien la première. T'es la meilleure.

**Ptchoune**Vi il y a une suite, longue a venir mais y en a une!!!lol !!! Voila, en espérant que tu l'auras aimé !!kiss !

**blurp3 : **J'ai du retard et je l'assume !!mdr !!! Alors la suite et ben tu l'as lu, la rencontre Harry Draco c'est pour le prochain et je suis super contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre d'avant et que tu trouves Michael mimi !!! Voila en espérant que la suite t'aura plus !!


	5. Confession d’un ange aux ailes couvertes...

**Larme de sang.**

**Genre **: Yaoi, amitié, pédophilie, tout ça sur ton de guerre. Rating changé pour cause de violence psychologique. Je le trouve plus approprié en fait.

**Couple **: Futur HPDM et ensuite, l'éternel, HGRW, ensuite qui sait ce qui se passera dans ma petite tête. Ah si maintenant y a un GWNL.

**Note de l'auteur** : Et bien vous voyez je n'aurais pas été si lente que ça pour vous mettre le chapitre que vous vouliez lire. Ben oui vous pouvez me traiter de sadique, j'assume parfaitement ce rôle et j'en suis même très fière. Au moins en faisant des fins merdiques, vous avez envies d'avoir la suite. Non ? Bon je me trompe peut être. Peut être n'avez-vous pas envie de voir la suite de ce truc que j'écris ? Lol. Bon alors je blablate et je blablate mais vous voulez qu'une chose lire la suite !!mdr !!!!! Dans ce cas je vais vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et rendez vous à la fin.

**Chapitre 4 : Confession d'un ange aux ailes couvertes de sang. **

- Salut Malfoy.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner, il avait très bien reconnu cette voix, cette voix du passé, les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer dans son cerveau si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à les contenir, il du prendre une grande inspiration pour tout faire disparaître. Le revoir allait lui faire énormément mal, déjà que le fait de s'être souvenu du baiser lui avait brisé le cœur alors le voir en vrai. Il fallait que ça lui tombe encore dessus.

- Tu pourrais au moins te retourner quand je te parle.

Draco soupira et se mit en marche, il avait assez de soucis comme ça pour en plus devoir affronter le regard émeraude de sa Némésis. Il fit un pas, se forçant à les enchaîner les uns après les autres.

Harry avait beaucoup pris sur lui pour venir le voir, oh que oui il avait mal au cœur, il le sentait battre à toute allure. Il l'avait vu sortir, droit comme à son habitude mais de son être se dégageait tellement de douleur et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit.

Tout en s'approchant de lui, il s'était longtemps demander comment un être comme lui, pouvait supporter tout ce qu'il endurait. Ils étaient en guerre, peut être, mais comment n'avait il pas pu avoir envi d'en finir.

Il le voyait à présent faire comme s'il n'était pas là, son cœur se serra mais il ne fallait pas oublier que le jeune homme était sur la défensive après tout, lui était le survivant et le blond un mangemort. Ça allait être dur pour la première approche.

Il se dépêcha de le rattraper et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le stopper, il sentit le corps de devant se tendre sur toute sa longueur.

- Ne me fuis pas Malfoy.

- Je ne fuis pas je rentre chez moi, je suis fatigué, et je n'ai qu'une envie manger quelque chose.

- Dans ce cas, je te parlerais chez toi.

Draco se retourna d'un geste, il encra son regard métal dans celui du brun. Il avait bien entendu ce qu'on venait de lui dire, il avait bien entendu, vraiment. Potter voulait venir chez lui, comme ça. Non non, ça cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de très étrange. Il venait fouiller ou quoi ?

Harry était heureux, ses mots avaient touché la cible, il avait réussit à avoir toute l'attention de Malfoy, mais était ce vraiment le mieux ? A présent, les deux orbes tempête l'hypnotisaient, il arriva tout de même à s'en détacher mais son regard détailla le blond. Il était pâle certes, las et fatigué aussi, ses cheveux semblaient toujours aussi soyeux qu'à leur époque, son corps était caché par la cape de sorcier.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il était vraiment venu ce mettre dans une merde, il se reprit tout de même, ses souvenirs étaient des souvenirs.

Draco avait suivit le regard d'Harry et avait lui aussi fait une petite inspection du jeune homme. Grand, certes, musclé encore plus qu'avant, Potter avait vraiment du suivre un bon entraînement et faire du sport pour garder la forme. Il portait juste une veste en jean et son pantalon laissait deviner des jambes fortes. Son visage était calme, mais on pouvait lire la lassitude et la fatigue. Ses yeux par contre étaient voilés mais on pouvait trouver au fond, une petite lueur qu'il n'arriva pas à cerner.

- Et crois tu que je te laisserais entrer dans ma maison comme ça ?

- As-tu vraiment le choix Malfoy ?

- Il me semble que j'ai encore le droit de choisir qui je souhaite invité ou pas ?

Harry avait pressentit que le jeune homme jouerait ce jeu là, il avait peut être changé mais en sa présence, il voyait revenir au grand galop, le fier petit fils à papa qui le détestait, enfin qui ne le détestait pas tant que ça mais qui avait une image à tenir.

Il lui fit donc un sourire qui en disait long et se mit à parler d'une voix qui voulait bien dire que de toute manière il pourrait toujours parler, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix au final que d'accepter.

- Le problème Malfoy, c'est que tu n'as pas le choix de me refuser cette invitation. Tu sais très bien qui je suis, pour qui je travaille, et donc j'ai entièrement le droit de m'incruster afin de visiter.

Draco fulminait de rage, oui il le savait, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser cette entrée parce que sinon il risquait d'être encore plus mis en doute qu'il ne l'était déjà et ça allait être dur. Il soupira, il fallait que ça arrive maintenant, bien, il accepterait durement son sort comme à son habitude.

- Suis moi.

Il tourna les talons et sans plus de cérémonie ni même attendre Potter, il partit en direction de son logis. Harry garda pour lui son yes de la victoire, il n'était pas encore d'actualité mais peut être le serait il bientôt, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Michael s'ennuyait ferme dans le salon, il avait utilisé un bon nombre de ses crayons pour dessiner, mais à chaque fois, tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, était des gribouillis sans queue ni tête, pour la plus part sombre et plein de sang. La seule chose qu'il avait fait de beau était un ange blond aux yeux bleu glace. Il l'assimilait à Draco.

Il finit par se lever et aller faire le tour de la chambre afin d'en découvrir un peu plus sur le monde qui l'entourait et sur ce qui faisait la personne qui lui était à présent si cher.

Il entra dans la chambre et regarda tout autour de lui, il s'approcha de la penderie et examina son contenu, il y avait des vêtements qu'il ne connaissait pas, des capes sombres, des chemises bien pliés et autres. Il referma pour aller vers la bibliothèque de la chambre, il lu les titres et leva un sourcil.

Il se trouvait devant des noms que sa mère racontait dans les histoires pour le faire dormir, les potions, les philtres, la magie à travers les âges. Il continua son avancé et cette fois, il regarda les cadres.

Un diplôme en magie de Poudlard, il se demandait bien ce qu'était que Poudlard, une école, une maison, un centre. Il eut la réponse en tombant sur un magnifique château pris de nuit, magnifiquement éclairé. C'était féerique. Il se perdit un moment dans ce décor de conte de fée puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un cadre en retrait.

Il tenta de l'attraper, mais trop petit, il poussa la chaise et monta dessus pour prendre le cadre au contour vert. Il s'assit sur la chaise en le regardant. Il était simple, et la photo au milieu bougeait. C'était bizarre mais depuis qu'il connaissait Draco de toute manière qu'est ce qui ne lui semblait pas étrange.

Il continua de regarder, dessus, il y avait un jeune garçon sur un balai, il volait dans le ciel gris, la pluie tombait mais il était tout de même là. Comme s'il voulait oublier ce qui se passait autour. Il avait la grâce et manœuvrait parfaitement l'engin. Il avait des cheveux couleur nuit, et portait des lunettes qui cachaient de magnifiques orbes émeraude. Ses vêtements étaient trempés mais il continuait de voler.

Michael se demandait qui il pouvait être pour que Draco garde ainsi sa photo, un ami, mais en tout cas pour qu'elle soit là, c'est que ce devait être une personne importante pour le blond.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sans même reposer le cadre, il partit en courrant celui-ci toujours à la main pour se jeter dans les bras de l'arrivant.

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de retirer ces chaussures pour ne pas salir l'entrée que la petite touffe châtaine ce jeta sur lui et le fit tomber au sol.

- Tu es en retard !!

- J'ai juste deux minutes par rapport à la dernière fois et puis c'est parce que quelqu'un c'est invité en route.

- Quelqu'un.

- Oui.

- L'est où ?

- Juste à la porte.

- Oh.

Michael se releva rapidement gêné de c'être montré en spectacle devant quelqu'un, il se stoppa net en voyant qui était cette personne. Elle était peut être bien plus vieille que sur la photo mais c'était la même personne. Brun, yeux émeraude, même dégaine. Il rangea vite le cadre dans son dos avant de faire un petit salut.

- Euh bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Draco poussa Michael afin de laisser entre Harry qui après avoir enlevé ses chaussures monta à l'étage observant minutieusement l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était simple, propre et rangé. C'est sûr que s'il était vraiment venu chercher quelque chose autre que des réponses à ses questions, il n'aurait pas trouvé le moindre indice faisant penser que Draco Malfoy était mangemort. Tout était si impeccable.

- Maître Draco.

- Steny, préviens Mika que nous avons un invité.

Il appuya bien sur le invité ce qui fit comprendre à Harry qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça.

- Sers lui quelque chose à boire, je vais me changer.

- Bien maître.

Steny regarda le blond sortir de la pièce, il savait qui était cette personne et cela ne présageait rien de bon, vraiment rien. Il disparu dans un pop afin de prévenir son amie. Celle ci acquiesça mais le doute chez elle aussi était né. Il réapparu devant le brun et lui proposa le fauteuil.

Michael était dans le canapé, regardant la photo sans pour autant la laisser voir par la personne qui était assise en face de lui. Il avait sentit dans la manière de parler de Draco que le brun n'était pas le bienvenu et donc que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la photo. Pourquoi aurait il la photo de quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas ?

Harry regardait le petit garçon assis dans le canapé, d'après la description il n'y avait pas de doute que c'était bien Michael, le disparu, il semblait plutôt en bonne forme, pas l'air maltraité et vraiment de beaucoup aimé le blond.

- Moi c'est Harry et toi ?

- Michael. Vous êtes qui pour Draco ?

Harry fut surpris par la question posée, qui était il pour Draco, pas grand-chose mais il aurait bien aimé être plus. Mais ce qui l'amusait c'est la façon dont Michael semblait vouloir savoir afin de protéger Draco.

- Je suis un ancien camarade d'école, et toi ?

- Moi, j'habite ici.

- J'ai cru voir ça. Il est gentil Draco avec toi.

- Oh oui, je l'adore.

Harry se mit à rire, l'enthousiaste de l'enfant était vraiment adorable, il était tellement attaché à Draco. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il vivait sous le même toit et pourtant, il semblait que tous les deux est trouvé un terrain d'entente, que le blond est réussit à panser un peu les blessures du garçon.

- Voila pour vous.

Steny déposa un verre de jus de fruit devant le brun et fit de même avec le châtain. Michael but rapidement son jus en souriant. Draco revint à se moment là.

- Désolé si tu n'aimes pas le jus de fruit, mais je n'ai que ça. Michael en raffole.

- Je n'est rien contre.

Harry avait dit ses mots en se tournant vers le blond, mais il ne pu pas finir sa phrase tant ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision était irréel. Qui aurait pu un jour dire avoir vu Draco Malfoy habillé de manière moldue et surtout que ça lui irait si bien ?

Il portait un jean noir et un débardeur que lui avait fait acheter Michael et qui voulait absolument le voir dedans si bien qu'il le lui avait promis aujourd'hui, il ne manquerait pas une promesse faite à Michael même si Potter était là.

- Rooo Draco, tu l'as mis !!

- Oui je te l'avais promis il me semble.

- Vi c'est vrai.

Michael se love contre le blond qui porta le verre que venait de lui déposer Steny à ses lèvres. Il le but et le posa sur la table basse en poussant les dessins qu'avait faits le garçon. Harry le vit faire méthodiquement, les bouts de papiers étaient vraiment colorés que des couleurs qu'on trouvait dans le monde d'aujourd'hui. Seulement il nota l'arrêt du blond quand celui-ci tomba sur le dessin de l'ange. Michael lui fit un grand sourire.

- Il est pour toi.

- Merci Micha', c'est gentil.

Il le mit sur le haut de la pile et poussa le tout sur le coté. Puis comme s'il se souvenait de la présence intruse dans son logis, il releva la tête pour regarder le brun. Harry tressaillit, il n'aimait pas ce regard qui semblait aussi froid qu'avant.

- Alors que me vaut l'immense honneur de ta visite, je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps à toi alors fais vite.

- Oh détrompe toi, j'ai tout mon temps aujourd'hui.

S'il voulait la faire à l'humour noir, il la ferait à l'humour noir. Il était hors de question qu'il reparte sans ses réponses, il était là pour ça, alors il les aurait.

- Il se trouve que j'ai quelques questions à te poser, sur une jeune fille qui se trouve à présent à Ste Mangouste.

Draco pâlit, alors elle avait parlé, il était fichu, mort, il allait devoir abandonné tout ce qui le faisait. Il allait devoir laisser Michael. Il resta tout de même de marbre, même si les fissures se faisaient sentir, il ne se laisserait pas aller devant lui. Surtout pas devant lui.

- Michael tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plait. On doit parler.

Michael qui avait vu les yeux du blond se voiler lorsque le brun avait parlé, exécuta. Il partit tenant le cadre contre lui mais n'alla pas dans la chambre, il fit comme s'il y allait mais resta caché pour écouter. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, sa mère le lui avait dit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Harry avait sentit qu'il avait touché juste, il l'avait sentit dans la voix du blond, il s'en voulait de lui faire mal, il le savait, ce masque froid montrait qu'il cachait le flot d'émotion en lui. Mais il était là pour savoir et non pas pour s'apitoyer.

- Et en quoi cette jeune fille aurait elle un lien avec moi.

- Oh ça, c'est à toi de me le dire, tout comme ceci.

Il enleva la chevalière de son doigt et la posa sur la table. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux, cette fois il était cuit.

- Tu sais ou on la trouvé. Sur un des champ de bataille, à coté des vêtements du jeune garçon qui se trouve ici.

- Merde.

- Oh oui tu peux le dire.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous savez ?

- Depuis la nuit même où nous avons trouvé cette bague.

Draco ferma les yeux, tentant de respirer un grand coup, se calmer, il fallait qu'il se calme. Tout cela ne voulait rien dire, rien du tout.

Harry n'était pas fier de lui, il avait réussit à mettre le blond dans un état. Il s'en voulait, son coeur se serrait rien qu'en voyant ses deux orbes paniquées, parce que même si son corps ne le laissait pas trop montrer, ses yeux parlaient pour lui et ça lui faisait mal de le voir souffrir.

- Alors vous savez tous ?

- Oui et non, nous ne sommes pas nombreux, je dirais quatre.

- Et je suppose que vous voulez faire du chantage.

Draco ayant repris son calme avait les bras croisés et regardait le brun sans ciller. Harry déglutit, ce n'était pas vraiment du chantage mais de son point de vue, ça le serait. Oh il avait vraiment envi de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Hum, ce mot ne me plait pas, pour le moment disons que nous aimerions des réponses à nos interrogations.

- Et c'est toi qui es venu, pourquoi toi, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais peut être simplement, moi aussi, envi de savoir et de penser que quelqu'un d'autre le saurait avant moi me tuais.

- C'est simplement égoïste de ta part Potter, pourquoi t'intéresses tu tant à moi ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui est censé posé les questions mais moi.

Draco avait noté que le brun s'était dépêché de répondre et qu'une jolie teinte carmine était venu se poser sur ses pommettes, il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait penser Potter, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient vu, tellement longtemps.

- Le grand Potter impose ses lois et tu crois quand même pas que je vais m'y soumettre comme ça.

- Je ne te demande pas de t'y soumettre, juste de répondre sans rendre la tâche plus difficile qu'elle n'est.

- Oh mais je ne vais pas te donner cet honneur Potter. Tu es ici chez moi il me semble. Tu es peut être le survivant et tout ce qui va avec, je ne céderais pas à ça, je veux bien discuter courtoisement avec toi mais je veux moi aussi des réponses.

Harry sentit monter la colère, il se retrouvait quelques années en arrière, à l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux rivaux, où ils se cherchaient à longueur de journée, mais là il n'avait pas le temps.

- D'accord, si je m'intéresse à toi c'est parce que j'ai appris des choses sur toi et que je m'en veux de ne rien avoir vu pendant ces longues années, et avoir continué de t'insulter. Voila. Content.

Draco pâlit, de quoi parlait donc Potter, qu'avait il bien pu apprendre de plus, enfin surtout qu'avait il pu apprendre sur son passé, et comment avait il pu apprendre quelque chose.

Harry le vit pâlir, il avait répondu par la franchise, il voulait que Draco ait confiance en lui et non pas autre chose, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait le protéger, que ce baiser dans le parc était toujours présent dans sa tête, ce n'était pas une vulgaire pulsion, il en avait toujours rêvé, il avait eu un avant goût et il en désirait plus.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire... Il hésitait, devait il le dire ou pas. Quelle serait la réaction du blond.

- Oui, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Draco semblait imposant et sûr de lui mais en fait, il avait peur, peur de savoir ce qui avait été découvert, peur de savoir ce que le brun connaissait. Déjà qu'il savait pour son viol enfin le viol raté. Draco trembla un peu plus, il avait oublié que si Harry avait eu le témoignage de la jeune fille alors il savait pour l'auror, il savait tout.

- Je sais que tu as été battu par ton père étant jeune.

Il l'avait dit, il l'avait fait. Draco était encore plus pâle qu'avant, il semblait à Harry qu'il allait se briser, comme ces poupée de porcelaine. Ses émotions commençaient à transparaître sur son visage. Une foule de choses y passaient, Harry n'arrivait pas à toutes les reconnaître mais la peur, oui la peur était visible.

- Comment…Comment COMMENT AS-TU SU ÇA ???????

Harry se leva d'un bon, le blond semblait en colère complètement désespéré.

- Tu as fais une erreur, un oublie dans une de tes copies.

Harry déposa le rouleau sur la table montrant ainsi les passages soulignés avec les notes du Professeur. Draco les lu sans le ramasser, il avait mal. Il avait fait un oubli, il se rappelait de ce devoir, il avait fait l'erreur de le faire en toute franchise, de mettre ce qu'il savait. Il avait eu tord, et ça l'avait mené à sa perte, tout comme la chevalière, tout comme la jeune fille, tout comme le fait qu'il avait voulu l'aider et en baissant sa garde, il s'était fait attaqué. Oui il s'était fait avoir, il avait perdu la partie.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, tout cela n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar, je vais me réveiller.

Devant la voix suppliante du Blond, Harry eut envi de lui dire que oui, tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais il ne le pouvait pas car c'était la réalité. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler, lui dire que tout ce qui lui arrivait allait s'arrêter, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

- Draco, écoute, je ne te veux pas de mal, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes.

- Que je t'écoute, pour entendre quoi, pour entendre quoi Potter ? Que j'ai été un pauvre petit enfant que maintenant je suis un méchant mangemort, que j'ai tué plein de monde.

- Draco écoute moi, ce n'est pas ça ce que je voulais dire.

- Nan je ne veux pas t'écouter. Tu entends va t'en laisse moi. Ne viens pas me remettre tout ça en tête alors que j'essaye d'oublier.

Draco se mit à se frotter lentement les bras, il avait mal, si mal, lentement le sort de dissimulation de ses plaies se brisa, et le sang commença à couler. Harry regarda ça complètement pommé, que devait il faire. Au fur et à mesure que le blond faisait un geste un peu plus de sang coulait. Il fallait qu'il arrête, la bataille de la veille ne l'avait pas laissé sans séquelles et à ce rythme, il allait vraiment se faire beaucoup trop de mal.

Harry tenta une approche mais Draco planta son regard apeuré et haineux dans le sien.

- Ne t'approche pas, je te l'interdis ne t'approche pas de moi !!!!!!

La magie se concentra autour de lui et repoussa Harry, le brun resta coi devant cet acte de magie sans baguette que d'après Dumbledore seul lui possédait dans l'enceinte de l'école à cette époque. Mais il semblait que le blond l'avait aussi et que comme à présent il était perdu, sans défense, elle se mettait à vouloir le protéger. Après tout, Draco était héritier d'une grande famille tout comme lui de sorcier, c'était normal que sa magie soit forte.

Draco se mit à reculer, il devait fuir, comme il le faisait souvent, fuir, fuir loin, loin de Potter. Il tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Michael le vit passer rapidement, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la porte fût close. Il voulu l'ouvrir mais rien, elle était fermé.

- DRACO OUVRES MOI. S'IL TE PLAIT DRACO.

- Laissez moi, laissez moi.

Draco une fois dans la chambre se laissa glisser le long de la porte, il avait si mal. Pourquoi sa vie était elle ainsi ? Pourquoi s'acharnait on à lui faire ressasser tout ce qui n'allait pas ? Il regarda ces mains, elles étaient rouges, rouge comme la couleur des victimes, comme tous ces gens qu'ils avaient tués de sang froid, qu'il continuait à tuer pour un monstre.

Sang pur, sang de bourbe, moldu, finalement ils avaient tous la même couleur de sang. Il était rouge, rouge comme celui qui coulait en ce moment même de ces plaies.

Harry avait vu la panique, la tristesse, la peur, la haine, la colère, tant de sentiments passer dans le regard du garçon. Son cœur c'était serré et il avait compris que de toute manière, il aurait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco ce serait braqué et aurait mal réagis. Après tous, ils étaient censés être ennemi, pas ami, ni même autre chose. Ce baiser échangé ne voulait rien dire pour le blond, rien du tout.

Il entendit les cris désespérés de Michael et le rejoignit devant la porte de la chambre. Le garçon se tourna vers lui le visage rouge de pleurer et de colère. Il se jeta sur lui, le martelant de ses petits poings.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? pourquoi ?

- Calme toi, je suis désolé vraiment désolé.

Michael continua de le marteler de coup, Steny et Mika arrivèrent dans un petit pop. Ils semblaient eux aussi paniqués ; quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Maître Draco, enlevez le sort de suite.

- Non Steny, laissez moi, je veux rester tranquille.

- Mais maître Draco, vous êtes blessé, ça sent le sang, laissez Steny vous soigner au moins.

- Non partez, laissez moi en paix, je veux rester seul.

Michael pleura de plus belle, Steny essaya un bon nombre de sorts mais rien ne marcha, le blond c'était définitivement enfermé dans la chambre et personne n'arriverait à entrer, il fallait qu'il veule sortir de lui même.

- DRACO NE ME LAISSES PAS.

- Je suis désolé Michael, tu vas partir avec Potter, tu verras, il prendra mieux soin de toi qu'un assassin comme moi.

- Ne dis pas ça Draco.

- SI je le dis.

Draco posa sa tête contre la porte, les yeux fermés, il respira un grand coup avant de regarder ses mains rouges.

- Tu sais Michael, je suis un assassin, rien d'autre, j'ai tué, ton village, d'autres encore, j'étais là, je faisais partis de ces monstres cagoulés qui tuaient, tuaient et tuaient encore. Tu sais quoi, c'est même mon père et quelques uns de notre groupe qui ont tué ton père, ta mère. Qui t'ont fait ce que tu as vécu. Et moi j'ai laissé faire ça, je n'ai rien vue, je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. J'étais pourtant là, mais je tuais, je ne suis qu'un assassin.

Michael avait reculé aux paroles du garçon, pourquoi lui disait il tout ça ? Pourquoi lui faisait il apprendre la vérité ? Il avait mal. Des images repassaient devant ses yeux. Son viol, la mort de ses parents ; l'attaque. Draco le prenant sous son aile. Alors lui aussi faisait partit de ce groupe, de ces assassins. Alors s'il était rentré blessé, c'était pour ça, parce que le soir, il allait se battre, il allait tuer. Son ange avait ses ailes couvertes de sang, celui d'innombrables victimes.

- Vois tu Potter, je le sais, j'ai conscience de mes actes, je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup de mal, je sais que j'aurais du arrêter il y a longtemps, mais dans ce cas, cela aurait voulu dire que j'allais mourir. Voldemort n'aurait jamais accepté qu'un mangemort le quitte, je serais mort dans la souffrance pour avoir osé tenir tête au maître. J'aurais déçu mon père, mon honneur, mon sang, mon nom. Moi. J'aurais du fuir mais je ne l'ai pas fait, me forçant à répondre à cet appel me brûlant le bras, aller sur le champ de bataille et tuer tuer encore et encore pour une cause en laquelle je ne croyais plus.

Draco sentit lentement les larmes couler le long de ses joues, il pleurait, c'était bien sa veine, il parlait et pleurait, il racontait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et à qui ? A Harry. Il savait que Michael entendait, il voulait que lui aussi, il sache. Mais pourquoi voulait il que Harry le sache pourquoi lui ? Il porta la main à son cœur.

- Lorsque j'ai trouvé Michael dans les poubelles, quand j'ai compris que c'était mon père qui avait déclanché ça, j'ai eu envi de faire l'inverse. Un acte de rébellion bien tardif mais je voulais sauvé ce petit être souillé. Je me suis retrouvé en lui, il était seul, il avait mal, et tout cela à cause de la même personne alors j'ai pris ma décision, je voulais qu'il soit un peu heureux. Je voulais le sauver, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que c'est lui qui me sauverait, qui me donnerait envi de continuer à vivre.

Il regarda un moment le plafond de sa chambre. Michael écoutait maintenant religieusement ce que disait le blond, il leur ouvrait son cœur, il devait l'écouter. Harry de son coté ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond disait tout ça, il aurait pu attendre qu'il soit partit pour parler avec Michael, mais non, il leur disait tout ça à tous les deux.

- Hier soir, lorsque j'ai entendu le cri de cette jeune fille, j'ai voulu la sauver, j'ai voulu allé l'aider, mais ma défense ainsi baissé, me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Je me suis retrouvé à la place de la victime. De bourreau je suis passé le petit agneau égaré. Il m'a fait mal, tellement mal, je me suis dit que mourir serait une bonne chose, mais Michael était là, il m'attendait à la maison. J'ai trouvé le courage de me battre pour lui, pour mes erreurs et puis je pense aussi un peu pour toi Harry.

Le brun sursauta à l'extérieure, Steny et Mika se tournèrent vers lui. Michael ramassa le cadre photo au sol et le regarda. Oui, Draco avait quelque chose sur le cœur, c'est pour ça qu'il gardait cette photo dans sa chambre. Il était nostalgique sûrement, mais il y avait autre chose entre eux.

Harry soupira, il s'avança et s'adossa contre la porte, à l'endroit même ou Draco était, ainsi dos à dos, même si le bois les séparait, ils étaient là.

- Pourquoi pour moi ?

- A chaque fois qu'il me frappait j'avais mal, mais je ne devais pas crier, le silence était maître mot au manoir. Pas de rire, pas de pleure. Un garçon ne pleure pas, que dis je, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Un Malfoy doit être bon en tout, un Malfoy doit être impassible et ne surtout pas montrer ses faiblesses. Un Malfoy est noble et respecté. J'étais l'héritier de ma famille, je devais donc être éduqué dans cette optique. Mais j'avais si mal et si peur.

- Pourquoi n'en n'avoir jamais parlé ? Pourquoi, Dumbledore t'aurai écouté, même Rogue l'aurait fait.

- Je n'avais pas la force, je ne pouvais pas, c'est mon père, je ne pouvais pas lui désobéir. J'avais de l'estime pour lui, il était grand, il était fort, imposant, sévère mais intelligent. Il avait de la prestance. Pour un enfant, c'est effrayant et en même temps fascinant. Mais doucement, j'ai commencé à me détacher, même si je restais sa jolie petite poupée, son petit pantin qui lui obéissait, je changeais et je suis tombé amoureux.

Harry sursauta au mot amoureux, mais ne coupa pour autant le blond, il était partit dans ses confessions, il le laisserait aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne le savais pas au début, qu'est ce que c'était la tendresse pour moi ? Rien, l'amour non plus ? On n'apprend pas ça dans un livre. Je ne savais pas, mais en surprenant une conversation entre deux filles, j'ai appris ce que j'avais. J'étais tout simplement amoureux, j'éprouvais des sentiments pour une personne mais je ne pouvais les partager. C'était impossible, trop de chose nous séparait, un monde entier, deux univers tellement différents. D'un coté le mal, de l'autre le bien, je n'étais pas de ce coté là. Alors j'ai enfouis en moi ces sentiments, me convainquant que ce n'était que des broutilles, et que ça passerait. C'est passé, j'ai enfouis ça au plus profond de moi. Je n'ai eu de sa part qu'une seule chose, un souvenir qui est partit rejoindre le reste au fond de mon cœur. Un simple baiser auquel je n'ai même pas répondu. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est le souvenir de ce baiser qui m'a fait commencer à me pencher sur moi-même.

Harry sourit, il savait qu'il parlait de lui, entendre Draco lui dire que ces sentiments étaient partagés, qu'il avait songé à lui, le considérant comme autre chose qu'un garçon, qu'un survivant, que le sauveur de l'humanité, lui faisait drôlement plaisir, mais tout comme lui, il avait pensé qu'un monde les séparait. Mais s'il n'avait pas réagis de la sorte, alors peut être aurait ils tous les deux vécus autrement.

- Quand ce garçon m'a embrassé, j'ai repensé à ce baiser, j'y ai repensé et tout est revenu, lentement mais sûrement. Pour moi tout ça était du passé, un rêve à oublier, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre qu'un baiser, une pulsion peut être même. Mais ce goût est resté en moi. Mais maintenant que j'ai tout perdu, que je ne suis plus rien. Que devrais je faire ? J'ai perdu Michael, j'ai perdu la seule personne que j'ai pu un jour aimé, je me suis perdu moi-même. J'ai trop mal et j'en ai marre.

La fin de sa phrase fut accueillit par de la peur, Michael se rua sur la porte mais Mika le retint, il allait se faire mal.

- DRACO JE T'EN VEUX PAS !!! Draco, je t'en prie……………………………………………

Il se laissa tomber à genoux en pleurant, il ne voulait pas aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne voulait personne d'autre que cet ange qui l'avait sauvé. Oh peut être avait il les ailes couvertes de sang, mais lui ne les voyait plus ces taches, elles étaient immaculées, rayonnantes de pureté. Il était son ange, celui qui l'avait sortit des poubelles et avaient essayé de lui changer les idées, de lui faire oublier même s'il n'oublierait jamais ce qui c'était passé, Draco l'aidait à penser à autre chose.

Harry resta adossé, Draco lui avait tout confessé, c'était son tour de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il savait que si il lui disait tout alors la porte s'ouvrirait sûrement. Il devait réussir à ce faire accepter du blond, à ce qu'il croit en lui. Son amour était sincère, il devait le faire. Il le voulait.

- Draco, ce que je vais te dire, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui me l'a demandé, ce n'est personne d'autre que moi. Ce baiser que l'on a échangé dans le parc, ce baiser dont tu parles, ce n'était pas une pulsion, enfin si, parce que je n'aurais jamais osé le faire, mais je le souhaitais. Je voulais goûter ses lèvres qui attiraient tant de monde et qui me fascinaient. Cette bouche qui arrivait à dire des choses tellement tranchantes, qui arrivait à manier les mots comme des couteaux. Je voulais savoir. Mon cœur me disait qu'il voulait te connaître. Mais comme tu le disais si bien, un univers nous séparait. J'étais Harry Potter, le survivant, tu étais Draco Malfoy le fils de mangemort. Nous n'avons rien fait pour changer cela, nous étions jeunes et nous n'y avons pas pensé.

Harry ferma les yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue, comme il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait pour lui, de n'avoir rien pu changer à cela.

- Je m'en suis voulu, mais tout ça était du passé. L'année fut finit, la guerre continua, chacun dans un camp. Quand j'ai appris pour la chevalière, quand j'ai su pour l'enfant, j'ai espéré, j'ai espéré que tout ce à quoi je pensais était vrai. Je voulais le croire au plus profond de moi. Quand j'ai appris pour l'auror, j'ai voulu le tuer moi-même mais tu t'en étais déjà occupé. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je me sens coupable de n'avoir pas pu te sauver plutôt. Te sauver toi et personne d'autre.

Il eut un court silence dans lequel, seuls les larmes et les respirations continuaient leur cours, ainsi que le temps qui passe et repasse mais jamais ne s'arrête pour permettre aux âmes de pouvoir vivre un peu de bonheur.

- J'étais amoureux de toi Draco Malfoy, je suis amoureux de toi Draco, tu n'es pas pour moi un Malfoy, tu es juste toi, la personne qui a volé mon cœur il y a de cela tant d'années et que personne n'a réussit à te reprendre. Alors je t'en pris, si tu ne veux pas vivre pour les autres, vit pour moi, battons nous pour nous, pour qu'on puisse s'offrir un avenir ensemble, pour que Michael puisse grandir dans un monde en paix.

Harry attendit encore un peu et se releva, il ne savait pas si ces mots avaient touché la personne concernée, il ne le savait vraiment pas, mais il était soulagé, soulagé de l'avoir dit, d'avoir fait part de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tellement longtemps. Steny et Mika le regardait un sourire compatissant, Michael était toujours au sol, complètement désemparé.

Il avait si peur, il ne voulait pas que Draco fasse une bêtise, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il l'aimait lui aussi, il le savait, Harry l'aimait. Alors pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvrait elle pas, pourquoi Draco ne sortait il pas de cet endroit ? Il voulait voir son sourire sur son visage, il voulait le voir.

Harry soupira, il allait partir, il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que deux bras se fermaient autour de sa taille et un visage baigné de larme vint s'enfouir dans sa chemise, trempant ainsi son dos.

- Ne pars pas, je t'en pris ne part pas, me laisses pas, pas maintenant, ne me laisses pas.

- Je ne te laisserais pas petit ange, je ne te laisserais pas. Pourquoi voudrais tu que je te quitte ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ne me laisses pas, j'ai besoin de toi, ne pars pas.

Harry se tourna lentement faisant glisser le jeune homme, de manière à ce que celui-ci se retrouve en face de lui. Il releva le visage de la personne qu'il aimait. Ses yeux étaient si tristes et si beaux. Comment pourrait il laisser un être ainsi seul après les suppliques qu'il venait d'entendre. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien et doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées.

D'abord timide, puis un peu plus insistant, il passa sa langue afin de quémander l'entrée, Draco laissa le passage, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être embrassé par Harry, il voulait que seul ce baiser lui reste, que ceux de l'auror disparaissent et que ceux d'Harry s'imprègnent en lui afin qu'il n'oublie jamais.

La danse commença, mais resta douce et lente, ils voulaient que ce soit juste un baiser, le premier d'une longue série, mais le premier surtout de leur relation, de ce qu'ils venaient de s'avouer. Une promesse éternelle rien qu'à eux seul.

Steny et Mika se sourirent et s'éclipsèrent. Michael attendit que le baiser s'arrête, oh bien sûr qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire, il le savait même beaucoup, combien de fois son père embrassait il sa mère ? D'accord là ce n'était pas un homme et une femme, mais ils avaient eu tellement de mal, tellement de douleur avant d'en arriver à cet instant court mais là de bonheur. Jamais il ne s'opposerait à ça. Il était jeune, il trouvait ça étrange, mais il avait assisté à tout, et il savait que leur amour était sincère.

Harry lâcha les lèvres de l'homme de son cœur et encra son regard dans le sien. Il pouvait enfin y lire, tendresse, calme, sérénité. Il avait réussit à apaiser ce cœur meurtrit. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

Michael s'incrusta à ce moment là entre les deux hommes, se faisant une petite place, il ne voulait pas rester à part, lui aussi il voulait montrer à Draco qu'il l'aimait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco, alors ne me laisses jamais.

Draco sourit.

- Jamais petit ange, jamais.

Et doucement, il se laissa emporté par la fatigue, toutes ces émotions l'avaient achevées, et le sang qui coulait ne faisait qu'aggraver un peu plus les choses. Il laissa sa tête se poser sur le torse du brun et fermant les yeux, il se laissa partit pour un monde calme.

Harry sentit le poids et baissa la tête, il vit les yeux clos du blond. Sans paniquer ce qui ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, il le prit dans ses bras. Michael le regarda faire.

- Va me chercher les elfes, ils doivent être dans le salon, dit leur que Draco à besoin d'être soigné. Allez.

Michael partit les chercher, Harry déposa le blond sur le lit, et remettant une mèche en place, il lui murmura trois mots, trois mots si simples, trois mots que l'on pouvait dire à n'importe qui, mais là, il y avait le cœur avec, il y mettait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme.

- Je t'aime.

**A suivre…**

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Discussion mouvementé, plein de chose ce passe et puis vous avez le premier baiser, non deuxième premier baiser dirons nous de Draco et Harry !!!! Voila. Alors, ben que dire de plus si ce n'est que je ne pense pas taper la suite avant sûrement, hum…après Noël peut être, parce que j'aimerais me consacrer aux autres. Normalement Ténèbres ou lumières ? devrait arriver dans le week end, et ensuite je me mes aux autres. Alors voila. Donc un peu de patience pour le chapitre suivant.

**_Pour ceux donc qui lisent cette fic et pas les autres._**

**_Pour ceux qui partent en vacances et ne reviennent pas tout de suite._**

**_Pour ceux qui lisent ses lignes._**

**_JE VOUS SOUHAITE DE BONNES FETES !!!!!!!!_**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Onarluca : **Missi pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite là t'aura plu.

**AngyDemon : **Et voila, il est venu plus rapidement !!! Et puis la fin était prévue ainsi, alors forcément je savais que j'allais entendre râler !!!lol !!!! Voila, alors qu'en as-tu pensé ?

**LILI pouet : **Ouais je sais ou j'ai coupé !!!lol !!! C'était fait pour mdr !!!!! Contente que tu aimes cette histoire !!

**Louange : **Ben plaint toi à mon pc parce que le chapitre était tapé depuis longtemps, mais comme il me l'a perdu, et ben, je ne me suis remise à écrire ces fics, que lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon portable parce que j'avais plus de facilité ainsi. Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu parce que je sais pas, mais je crois que le premier me plaisait bien mieux mais finalement celui là n'est pas plus mal. Enfin, c'est à vous de juger. Lol !!

**Clôtho : **En effet ce n'est pas vraiment un conte pour les enfants !!!mdr !! Ben moi c'est comme ça que je vois le monde, ni tout blanc ni tout noir, les hommes sont ainsi. Enfin c'est mon point de vue. Pour Carter, et ben, il est un peu psychologue sur les bords, pas que j'irais moi-même raconter ma vie à un psy, je trouve que l'analyse psychologique est quelque chose de foncièrement intéressant et donc j'essaye de voir ça dans mes fics, de ne pas leur mettre un caractère irréfléchi comme certain font. Enfin, j'essayer d'approfondir, mais y en a qui même peut être pas ça. Pour Draco, oui il tient, avec autant de blessure, parce que finalement avec un bandage bien serré, ça fait moins mal, ensuite parce qu'il a une image à tenir. Si jamais il n'allait pas en cours après une bataille, qu'est ce qu'on croirait. Bref, il est fort psychologiquement lorsqu'il porte son masque, mais il suffit de peu de chose petit à petit pour le faire se craqueler, tout le monde n'ai pas infaillible, et il l'aura bien démontré dans ce chapitre. Contente vraiment que tu aimes ma fic et puis tout ce qui va avec. Ça vraiment toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes, ou on détaille, on cherche, on se pose des questions. Missi encore et puis ben j'attends impatiemment ton avis sur ce chapitre là.

**JohannaMalefoy : **Missi bicoup, vraiment. Kiss

**blurp3 : **Ce n'est pas un mangemort pour rien, c'est normal qu'il connaisse des sorts qui font froid dans le dos !!!!lol !! Oui voila, tu as eu la rencontre Harry/Draco maintenant réaction parce que comme vous l'attendiez tous, j'ai un peu peur. Kiss.

**chimgrid : **Tu commences à comprendre mon fonctionnement, où la, c'est pas drôle, mdr. Vais essayer de jouer dans l'imprévisible la prochaine fois !!!mdr !!! Et ouais, j'ai du courage, mais bon, je n'allais pas vous laisser sans suite, donc il le fallait bien !!!!! Kiss coupineuuuuuu. Kiss à Sevius choupinet aussi.

**celine.s/Line/C-Line : **Mes chapitres sont souvent déprimant à ce qu'il parait lol! Mais contente qu'il t'ai plus tout de même. Kiss.

**Sélène : **Et ouais je suis sadique et dans ce cas là, je suis contente que ma fic ne soit pas parfaite !!!mdr !! De toute manière pour moi la perfection n'existe pas. Donc c'est réglé, mais bon. Pour Ténèbres ou lumière ? je vais essayer pour toi de la mettre dans le week end, je pense samedi dans la soirée, ou plus tôt, cela dépendra de beaucoup de chose mais je vais la mettre avant que tu ne partes en vacances. Voilou kiss.

_Kiss__ Lylith_


	6. Choix d'un ange blessé

**Larme de sang**

**Genre **: Yaoi, amitié, pédophilie, tout ça sur ton de guerre. Rating changé pour cause de violence psychologique. Je le trouve plus approprié en fait.

**Couple **: HPDM et ensuite, l'éternel, HGRW, ensuite qui sait ce qui se passera dans ma petite tête. Ah si maintenant y a un GWNL.

**Note de l'auteur** : Et oui c'est moi qui suis de retour pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Non je n'étais pas morte, j'étais simplement dans l'impossibilité d'assumer mes fics et j'en suis vraiment désolé, parce que certains m'ont demandé la suite et je ne pouvais pas leur répondre.

C'est pour ça que je m'excuse vraiment beaucoup, mon retard était indéniable.

Donc veuillez m'excuser !

Pour l'actualité de mes fics, sourire d'enfant et larme de sang seront les seuls à être continuer pour le moment, du moins, jusqu'à ce que larme de sang soit finit. Car c'est un fic court.

**Résumé** : La guerre fait rage, Draco est un mangemort mais il en a marre de tout ça. Lors d'un carnage organisé par les mangemorts, Draco récupère un enfant violé par la bande de son père. Mal dans sa peau, Draco va le ramener chez lui et prendre la décision de tenter de le sauver pour se prouver qu'il n'est pas comme son père. Harry de son coté, en a marre de voir autant de massacre, mais Dumbledore va lui redonner un espoir. Un objet trouvé prés des vêtements d'un enfant disparu. Auront-ils la chance qu'un mangemort doute de ce qu'il se passe et se rallie à leur cause ? Ce mangemort qui n'est d'autre que Draco Malfoy ? Un espoir demeure dans le cœur d'Harry lorsqu'un autre indice fait surface. Il décidera de partir à sa rencontre.

**Résumé du dernier chapitre** : Harry retrouve Draco à la sortie de sa fac. Une discussion va avoir lieu dans l'appartement du blond, elle sera assez houleuse. Très vite, les larmes vont se mettre à couler, le tout ce mélangeant au sang. Les sentiments vont se dévoiler pour que finalement, Harry et Draco finissent ensembles.

Voila, alors, je vais vous laisser à ce chapitre, en espérant que vous n'aurez pas totalement oublier la fic.

**5 : Choix d'un ange blessé.**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla ce fut pour se sentir étrangement bien, la chaleur qui se dégageait du cocon dans lequel il se trouvait l'apaisait. Emettant un ronronnement, il se calfeutra un peu plus dans la chaleur avant de sursauter. Pourquoi était il si bien ? Ouvrant subitement les yeux pour voir qui se trouvait à coté de lui, il fut surpris de trouver une touffe brune.

Sa mémoire lui faisait un peu défaut sur le coup, alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la veille, l'un des bras qui se trouvait autour de sa taille se mit à bouger. Il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur sa joue avant de continuer leur avancée vers sa bouche alors que les mains lui caressaient le ventre.

Draco émit un gémissement et la personne à coté de lui ne se retint pas, il se plaça au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Avec le baiser tout lui revint à l'esprit. L'arrivé d'Harry chez lui, la discussion comme quoi il avait trouvé une chevalière prés des vêtements d'un enfant. Michael. Celui-ci avait pleuré, et lui, il avait pleuré aussi et Harry, oui lui aussi avait pleuré.

Il s'était sentit détruit et s'était enfermé dans la chambre, fuyant ainsi comme il avait fuit la dernière fois la présence du brun. Et pourtant, tout c'était bien finit. Des larmes, du sang, de la douleur, de la tristesse et tout ça pour arrivé à une seule vérité.

Ils s'aimaient tous les deux et avaient été séparé pour une bêtise.

Il avait fallut tout ce temps pour qu'ils se retrouvent et puissent avoir un simple et court moment de répit. Il aimait vraiment Harry mais qu'attendait il de lui à présent ? Ils étaient en guerre, il était un mangemort, il était le survivant, il avait tué tant de monde, il essayait d'en sauver le plus. Ils n'étaient pas du même côté, même s'il avait envie de changer de camps pour rester du côté de celui du brun, que ce passerait il ?

- A quoi penses tu Draco ?

Le blond sursauta, la voix d'Harry était presqu'un murmure signifiant ainsi qu'il voulait éviter de réveiller Michael qui dormait juste à coté du blond. Draco rougit en sentant la main d'Harry continuer son mouvement circulaire autour de son nombril mais se reprit pour déposer à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres de cette personne qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps mais avec qui, il n'avait pas pu avoir beaucoup de temps.

- A ce qui va se passer à présent.

Harry soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le côté du lit et prendre Draco dans ses bras. Il y avait songé lui aussi, ça lui tiraillait le ventre à chaque fois qu'il voyait le visage de son amour. Qu'allait il se passer à présent ? Lui savait que Dumbledore lui assurerait un peu de protection mais il allait tout de même devoir devenir espion.

C'était un boulot vraiment risqué surtout dans l'état psychologique dans lequel il était et Michael, ça allait le mettre encore plus en danger. Déjà que le blond le prenne sous son aile et qu'il ce soit fait voir avait dû susciter quelques doutes dans la tête de certain alors si en plus, il changeait son comportement vis-à-vis de son père ou de Voldemort.

Soupirant de nouveau, de toute manière ils devaient faire un choix et si le blond devenait vraiment espion pour eux, alors il allait falloir redoubler de vigilance. Surtout en ce moment, Voldemort était de plus en plus méfiant vis-à-vis de ses mangemorts, peu avait encore la confiance du Lord.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix et je sais que tu en es conscient.

- Hum, je sais…

Draco tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Michael qui dormait toujours, il avait son pouce dans sa bouche et respirait doucement. Il était si mignon, il s'en voulait tellement de ce que son père et ses hommes lui avaient fait subir. C'était qu'un enfant et il était déjà souillé par la perversité des hommes.

- Tu sais, on peut protéger Michael au château.

- Je le sais, mais Michael ne voudra pas être séparé de moi. Il a encore des cauchemars et à peur de notre monde. Il n'est pas sorcier, il ne connaît pas grand-chose à la magie sauf ce qu'on lui racontait pour l'endormir. Lorsque je suis loin de lui, il a peur, j'ai réussi à le rassurer, je ne sais pas ce que ça donnerait s'il était à Poudlard.

Michael se retourna pour se rouler encore plus en boule. Harry comprenait, un enfant violer n'avait pas confiance en grand monde, et encore moins en des adultes. S'il avait réussi à accepter Draco, par il ne savait quel moyen, il ne pouvait pas les séparer.

- Tout cela est trop compliqué.

- Oui, tu as faim ?

- Oui.

Draco sortit du lit pour se rendre dans le salon et appeler Mika afin qu'elle lui prépare un bon petit déjeuner, ensuite il alla voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors. La grisaille c'était installée dans le ciel, cela ne présageait pas des jours heureux. Une chouette apparue dans son champ de vision et il ouvrit la fenêtre pour lui permettre de rentrer.

Le volatile ce posa sur le canapé avant de chercher quelqu'un. Un jeune homme brun entra dans la pièce et la chouette vola jusqu'à lui avant de tendre la patte pour qu'il défasse la lettre. Draco prit dans un placard un peu de miam hiboux et le donna au volatile puis il observa le visage du brun.

Harry replia le bout de papier en soupirant.

- Ron est inquiet de ne pas m'avoir vu ce matin, et Hermione ne se sent pas très bien, il va falloir que je rentre au château. Tu m'accompagnes ou pas ?

Draco se retourna vers la fenêtre, devait il ou pas l'accompagner ? De toute manière, il faudrait qu'il le fasse un jour ou l'autre.

- Oui, je vais t'accompagner mais je ne peux pas laisser Michael ici tout seul.

- Il peut venir, il faudra juste faire un peu plus attention.

- Oui.

Steny arriva avec le plateau de nourriture et Draco le remercia.

- Mange donc, je vais aller le chercher.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime Draco, ne l'oublie pas.

- Merci.

Draco se détacha de ses bras avant de retourner dans la chambre, entendant un faible gémissement qui provenait apparemment de Michael. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa une main sur son bras et l'autre sur son front.

- Michael, chut, calme toi, c'est moi, Draco.

Michael se débattit encore une fois et ouvrit subitement les yeux remplit de peur, les larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues silencieusement.

- Draco.

- Oui c'est moi petit ange.

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur.

- Calme toi, allez calme toi. Personne ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets.

Michael pleura encore quelques instants dans les bras du blond avant de s'essuyer les yeux.

- Oui.

Draco se leva puis tendit sa main à Michael.

- Viens manger, Harry nous attend.

L'enfant fit un sourire avant de prendre la main tendue et de le suivre dans le salon. Il vit qu'en effet Harry se trouvait déjà assis, lui aussi se remémora ce qui c'était passé la veille, et il était sûr que beaucoup de chose allait se passer. Prenant place sur les genoux de Draco, Harry lui tendit une tartine déjà faite qu'il engloutit.

Il se sentait bien là, il avait l'impression de retrouver une famille, ce quelque chose qu'on lui avait volé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui prenne à nouveau et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait comprit que le bonheur était bien éphémère pour le moment et il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur qu'on lui enlève le peu qu'il venait d'acquérir. Il sentait que Draco était septique sur la durée de tout ça, qu'Harry en profitait un maximum, mais lui, il était trop petit pour comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il s'en voulait d'être si petit, si insignifiant et de devoir compter sur quelqu'un. Il aurait aimé être plus fort, plus fort pour protéger sa famille, son père, sa mère, lui même. Ils étaient morts pour le protéger lui et maintenant, Draco faisait tout pour lui apporter un peu de bonheur.

Il l'avait empêcher de sombrer après ce qui venait de se passer, il était toujours là lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il devait lui aussi faire un effort.

- Michael, il va falloir qu'on sorte aujourd'hui, ça te dérange de venir avec nous ?

- Non, on va où ?

- Tu sais la photo du château dans ma chambre, on va là bas.

Sa petite tête se pencha sur le coté avant de sourire.

- D'accord, je vais m'habiller alors.

Il partit en courrant, laissant Draco surpris de la facilité du garçon à accepter mais surtout au fait qu'il lui avait sourit avec tant de gaîté.

- Je crois que ce qui c'est passé hier, là fait aussi réagir.

- Hum…il est plus mature qu'un autre à son age.

- Il a vécu aussi quelque chose qui le fait grandir plus vite.

Draco détourna la tête mais Harry le fit revenir vers lui de deux doigts sur son menton.

- Ne fuis pas, n'es pas honte de ce qui c'est passé. Fait un pas en avant et avance.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas la force de toujours fuir comme ça.

- Tu ne fuis pas Draco, tu avances c'est autre chose. Il faut que tu puisses montrer à Michael qu'on peut se relever une fois tombé.

Harry sursauta en voyant les yeux tempêtes se brouiller de larme.

- Oh non, Je t'ai encore fait pleurer.

Draco émit un petit rire avant d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que ce que tu dis me rend heureux. Merci.

Le blond alla se calfeutrer dans les bras d'Harry qui se mit à caresser lentement son dos. Ce qu'il venait de dire, il fallait aussi qu'il l'applique. Ce n'était pas en prêchant la bonne parole qu'il avancerait lui aussi, mais maintenant, il avait quelque chose de précieux à protéger.

Michael arriva et fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux hommes ainsi.

- Moi je suis déjà prêt et pas vous. Je croyais qu'on devait sortir ?

Harry soupira et Draco sourit aux paroles du plus jeune.

Oui il fallait avancer.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux prêt, ils prirent chacun la main de Michael pour sortir et dès qu'ils furent au niveau de la porte d'entrée, ils transplanèrent pour arriver à Prés au lard. Michael sursauta en voyant le village devant lui.

Il était dans la maison de Draco quelques secondes avant et maintenant, il était dans un lieu inconnu. Draco remonta son capuchon sur sa tête et fit de même sur celle de Michael alors qu'Harry rajustait ses lunettes. Il fallait espérer que personne n'avait vu les deux garçons mais il semblait que le village était bien mort ce matin surtout dans une si petite ruelle.

- On est où ? demanda Michael alors que Draco rajustait les pants de la cape noir sur le jean de l'enfant.

- A Prés au lard, c'est un village juste à coté d'où nous devons aller, maintenant, je vais te demander de ne plus parler, nous devons nous faire le plus discret possible, je te dirais quand tu pourras parler. D'accord.

Michael hocha de la tête et Draco se releva pour prendre la main de l'enfant dans la sienne. C'est ainsi que trois personnes encapuchonnées de noirs traversèrent le village. Le peu de passant qui les virent ne firent rien, bien habitué a voir des membres de l'Ordre passer en essayant de se faire discret sur leurs identités, mais la présence d'une si petite personne, était assez troublante.

Ils arrivèrent à un grand portail, Michael retint un cri d'admiration mais se souvint qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit avant que Draco ne le lui permette. Une fois la grille passée, et qu'ils avaient un peu avancé dans le parc, Draco lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- C'est vraiment une école ?

- Oui gamin, une grande école de sorcellerie.

- Waouuu c'est immense. Et personne ne peut la voir ?

- Parfaitement, personne ne sait que ce château se trouve être une école du moins, chez les moldus.

- Moldus ?

Harry sourit avant de lever la tête et de regarder le ciel toujours aussi gris.

- Les moldus sont les personnes qui comme toi n'ont pas de magie en eux.

- Alors il y a les moldus et les sorciers, c'est ça ?

- Oui, enfin pas tout à fait, moi je suis un sorcier de sang pur, c'est une façon de voir les choses, mon sang ne vaut pas plus qu'un autre, c'est juste que je n'ai que du sang de sorcier.

- Alors que moi, je suis un sang mêlé, ma mère était moldu comme toi et mon père comme Draco.

- C'est compliqué.

- Un peu, et puis il y aussi ceux qui deviennent sorciers alors qu'ils n'ont pas de sang sorcier dans leur famille. Ma mère était moldu et pourtant, elle est devenu sorcière.

Michael passa sa main sous son capuchon signe qu'il tentait de tout comprendre.

- Alors Draco, lui il a une famille de sorcier alors que toi, ta mère était comme moi mais est devenue tout de même sorcière, ton père était un sorcier comme Draco.

- Oui.

- J'ai compris. Et ce château s'appelle Poudlard et on a fait comment pour venir ici, enfin au village, Prés….euh…

- Prés au lard.

- Vi.

- On a transplanné.

Draco sourit en voyant que Michael était très curieux mais qu'en même temps, il commençait à être un peu perdu avec toutes ses nouvelles choses.

- Tranpanné.

- Non transplanné. Fit Harry en riant.

- Transplanné ? C'est quoi. De la téléportation comme dans les livres de science fiction.

- Oui, c'est un peu ça, sauf qu'on n'a pas besoin d'appareil. Répondit Harry.

- Téléportation ? Demanda Draco.

Harry et Michael se mirent à rire ensemble. Eux connaissaient le monde moldu mais pas Draco alors ce qu'il racontait là-dessus, c'était de l'abstrait pour lui.

- C'est un moyen de passer d'un endroit à un autre à l'aide d'une sorte de machine. Répondit Michael avec un ton de professeur.

- C'est tordu, comment une machine pourrait elle faire voyager les gens d'un endroit à un autre.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment approfondit la chose mais je pense que Hermione te répondra facilement.

Au nom de la jeune fille, Draco se rembrunit. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient déjà si prés. Cette discussion lui avait fait du bien mais maintenant, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver aux portes. Respirant un grand coup, il monta la première marche vers la grande porte.

- Dis, c'est vraiment tout ça, l'école.

Draco regarda Michael faire un grand signe de bras en montrant tout le parc.

- Oui gamin, tout ça.

- Et l'intérieur, il est aussi grand ?

- Harry c'est perdu la première fois.

- C'est vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête et poussa la grande porte pour entrer, Michael se tut dès qu'il eut passé la porte, il sentait que Draco était un peu tendu. Lui il était en admiration par le grand hall, l'escalier qui se trouvant devant eux était énorme, le sol lui faisait penser à ces vieux château de conte de fée.

Harry les fit avancer alors que l'enfant continuait de regarder à droite et à gauche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. Michael tira sur la manche de Draco et le blond se baissa pour écouter ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Dis Draco, c'est normal que les tableaux ils bougent ?

- Oui poussin, c'est normal. Que ce soit les photos ou les portraits et tableaux, ils bougent.

Michael posa alors son regard sur celui d'une grande dame qui se regardait dans un miroir en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place. Harry leur fit signe de se remettre en marche. On chuchotait déjà assez sur leur venu. Ils tournèrent au coin d'un couloir et Michael rentra dans quelqu'un. Il tomba sur les fesses en poussant un petit cri. Draco fut tout de suite à ses cotés pour l'aider à se relever.

- Qui va là ?

- Ce n'est que moi Ron.

- Oh Harry, tu es revenu, mais où as-tu passé la nuit ?

- Calme toi, je vais très bien.

Draco prit Michael dans ses bras, il était mal tombé et s'était tordu la cheville. Ils étaient bien. Il regarda le roux qui se trouvait devant lui. Il était vraiment grand à présent, plus musclé, ses traits plus marqués par la fatigue et surtout quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux, il avait trouvé un peu de bonheur dans ce monde.

- Qui c'est ?

- Pour le moment personne, je dois les accompagner à Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, il est sortit, pourquoi ?

- Merde…

- Ton langage Harry.

Harry se retourna en faisant un signe d'excuse, il était vrai qu'il y avait un enfant parmi eux.

- Excuse moi, bon Dumbledore n'est pas là…on va devoir l'attendre…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas pressé pour le moment, je vais tout de même passé à l'infirmerie, il c'est fait mal.

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté et fit un mouvement positif.

- Allons y dans ce cas. Tu veux que je le porte, en fait je préfèrerais.

Draco soupira en lui donnant Michael, c'est vrai qu'il était blessé et même si son sort dissimulait parfaitement ses blessures, il fallait mieux éviter de les rouvrir pour ça. Draco se pencha vers Michael et lui murmura quelque chose et l'enfant lui fit un signe ok de la main.

- Que lui as-tu dis ?

- Mystère.

Draco partit d'un grand pas alors qu'Harry faisait un signe désolé de la tête, Michael s'accrocha bien fort au cou du brun et Ron curieux de savoir qui était ces personnes les suivit. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Harry appela mais personne ne vint. Il posa Michael sur un lit et alla chercher la jeune femme dans son bureau.

- Pas là non plus. Décidément, il est bien vide ce château aujourd'hui.

- Pas tant que ça monsieur Potter. Fit Severus en entrant. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Draco sursauta en entendant la voix de son professeur de potion, il avait été quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup étant jeune, mais quand il avait apprit qu'il les avait trahit, il avait sentit son cœur se serrer et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vendu. Il lui semblait aussi bien fatigué, apparemment, ils ne leur laissaient vraiment aucun répit.

- J'ai juste besoin d'onguent pour soigner une foulure.

- Je vais vous prendre ça. Je reviens.

Le professeur disparu de la pièce et revint peu de temps après avec une petite boite qu'il donna à Harry. Draco la lui prit des mains avant de se placer devant Michael et de lui enlever sa chaussure pour le soigner.

Severus regarda les deux silhouettes n'arrivant pas à mettre un nom dessus, puis Harry. Il posa la question muettement mais le brun ne le regardait pas. Il se tourna vers Ron mais le rouquin lui fit comprendre que lui non plus ne le savait pas.

- Severus, vous savez quand est ce que Dumbledore revient ? Demanda le brun.

- Il en avait juste pour une ou deux heures pas plus mais il ne devrait pas tarder, c'est lui qui m'a fait parvenir un hibou pour me demander d'amener une potion à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ?

- Je dois le voir.

Draco massa soigneusement la cheville de Michael, Severus sursauta en remarquant la chevalière au doigt de la personne devant eux. Il cru au début avoir mal vu mais se rapprochant, ses yeux lui confirmèrent que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se dire que c'était vrai.

Draco se releva après être sûr que tout avait été bien fait.

- Reste assit pour le moment. Tu vas voir, dans quelques minutes tout ira mieux.

Cette voix, c'était bien la sienne, même malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, il en était sûr. Draco ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passa mais Severus l'avait prit dans ses bras. Soupirant de soulagement, le professeur le garda dans ses bras.

- Par salazar, je ne voulais pas y croire.

- Et pourtant, j'aurais du vous écouter dès le début.

- Imbécile, je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien.

Draco se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme, cette personne qui avait été si gentille avec lui lors de sa scolarité, lorsqu'ils étaient au manoir, il avait toujours un mot doux pour lui, un secret en potion, ou quelque chose pour lui faire atteindre les faveurs de son père. Il avait été comme un père pour lui.

- Eux Harry, je crois que je suis perdu moi là.

- Monsieur Weasley, il n'y a pas de raison.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent pour voir Dumbledore passer la porte de l'infirmerie, une jeune femme à sa suite, elle semblait fatiguée et légèrement blessée.

- Tonks ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda rapidement Harry.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose sourit en montrant simplement son bras.

- Ce n'est rien Harry.

Michael avait vu les deux personnes entrer, la première était assez imposante avec une très longue barbe blanche et d'étrange lunette en demi lune. Il comprit vite que c'était quelqu'un de sage et d'important mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ses parents lui avaient peut être mentit sur l'existence réelle du Père noël, alors que la jeune femme à coté, était plutôt mignonne et il adorait sa couleur de cheveux.

- Severus avez vous la potion ?

- Oui je l'ai mise sur la table là bas.

Severus avait une main sur l'épaule de Draco qui reprenait son souffle, Severus l'avait serré un tout petit peu trop fort. Mais il était si heureux de le voir que ce n'était pas trop grave. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit en face de Michael et lui sourit avant d'appliquer la lotion qu'on lui donnait sur ses blessures et qui commençaient à disparaître.

Michael attrapa le bras de Draco, le blond se tourna vers lui et se pencha pour qu'il lui parle dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la même chose que la dame ?

- Tu voudrais que j'en utilise ?

- Oui, veux pas que tu continues à avoir mal.

- D'accord, j'en utiliserais un peu tout à l'heure.

Michael lui fit un grand sourire et Draco se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Alors comme je vois, nos suppositions s'avéraient exactes ?

- Oui. Il a bien voulu venir avec moi mais…

- Laisse tomber Harry, je peux parler pour moi-même. Je suis là parce que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix. Croyez moi que revenir ici n'était pas mon premier souhait ! Je ne suis pas là parce que je crois plus en votre manière de faire qu'en celle de l'autre camps. Vos hommes ne sont pas plus seins que les siens. Je suis juste ici parce que j'ai quelqu'un à protéger et que je le dois à Harry.

Draco avait dit ça calmement, il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir peur, il avait juste un choix à faire, et il l'avait fait. Maintenant, personne n'avait besoin de parler pour lui, il savait le faire.

Comme l'avait dit Harry, il fallait avancer.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

- Vous saviez qu'Harry me ferait venir ici.

- J'avais confiance en lui et en vous.

- Pfff, vous savez toujours tout avant tout le monde. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser sur ce genre de chose. Sachez simplement que je me range peut être de votre côté, seulement je ne travaillerais pas sous vos ordres mais sous ceux d'Harry ou Severus.

Harry sursauta et Severus regarda fixement Draco. Michael n'avait pas parlé, juste écouté et il avait comprit que le dénommé Severus était l'homme à coté de Draco. Il était grand, un drôle de nez et des cheveux gras mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Draco l'aimait bien alors il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait faire peur. Bien que ça aurait été dans d'autres conditions, il était sûr que l'air austère qui se dégageait de lui, lui aurait donné la chair de poule. Il lui faisait penser à ses sorcières méchantes de conte de fée.

- Je ne m'opposerais pas à votre choix. J'ai toute ma confiance en Severus et Harry.

- Bien.

- Pouvons nous vous présentez aux autres membres ?

Draco fit un pas en arrière pas sûr du tout de le vouloir.

- Ce n'est qu'un nombre restreint, juste ceux qui résident au château.

Draco regarda Harry qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête et le blond hocha de la tête.

- Allons y alors.

Michael rattrapa le bras de Draco pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Draco hocha de la tête et se pencha vers Severus pour lui demander s'il pouvait emporter avec lui la pommade de Tonks. Il lui fit comprendre que oui mais ne voyait pas pourquoi il en avait besoin.

Michael descendit du lit et attrapa la main de Draco pour porter le pot à sa place.

- Tu me fais pas confiance c'est ça ?

L'enfant resserra le pot contre lui avant de prendre la main de Draco pour suivre les autres. Devant eux, Harry et Ron parlaient alors que Tonks et Dumbledore faisaient de même. Severus se pencha vers Draco.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Pour être franc, Harry m'a fait comprendre certaine chose. Et puis je ne peux pas être mangemort et assurer la protection de Michael.

- Michael ?

Draco pencha la tête vers le petit garçon qui regarda le pot dans ses mains comme si c'était quelque chose d'important.

- Oh je vois, c'est le petit garçon.

- Oui, Lucius et ses hommes ont tué sa famille et il a vécu un moment plutôt horrible. Je n'ai pas pu le laisser seul dans les poubelles.

- Ça me rappelle la fois ou tu avais ramassé ce petit chaton dans la rue.

- Oui, seulement, cette fois ci, je ferais tout pour que mon père ne lui fasse plus de mal.

- Tu as changé.

- On change tous avec la guerre, toi aussi tu as changé.

Severus releva la tête en soupirant. Draco avait raison et ce n'était pas finit. Tout allait devenir bien plus dur à présent. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait aux appartements de la famille Weasley et Ron fit savoir que c'était eux. Molly apparue rapidement pour serrer Harry dans ses bras puis s'enticher de l'état de Tonks qui semblaient bien fatigué.

- Ce n'est rien Molly, je n'ai pas dormit cette nuit. Je viens de rentrer de mission.

- Oh ma pauvre chérie, tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu veux que je t'installe un lit ?

- C'est bon Molly, je dormirais plus tard.

- Et toi Harry, tu veux dormir ?

- Non merci, j'ai dormis comme un bébé cette nuit.

Draco sentit ses joues s'empourprées, c'est vrai qu'il avait passé la nuit avec lui, bon il ne s'était rien passé, mais ils étaient tout de même restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre toute la nuit. Draco se baissa quand il sentit Michael lui tirer sur sa manche.

- Dis, Harry, il rougit pourquoi ?

- C'est parce qu'il est content mais en même temps gêné par sa phrase.

- Oh, c'est parce qu'il a dormit avec toi.

- Hum Hum.

Severus qui avait entendu la phrase de l'enfant avait fait savoir que ce n'était pas le lieu pour discuter de ça, Draco remonta encore plus rouge et Severus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait bien vu qu'il venait d'embarrasser son protéger.

- Mais qui sont ils ? demanda Molly.

- Ah justement…Commença Dumbledore mais il fut coupé par l'arrivé de Hermione.

Elle était hors de son lit, ses cheveux emmêlés. Ron voulu la réprimander par le fait qu'elle devait être au lit, mais elle sauta dans les bras d'Harry.

- Tu sais que Ron m'a fait peur en disant que tu n'étais pas rentré de la nuit…mais à ce que je vois.

Elle posa son regard sur le garçon encapuchonné qui se trouvait à coté de Severus.

- Tu as fait quelque chose qui te tenait à cœur.

- 'mione !

- Pourquoi tout le monde est au courrant sauf moi. Fit Ron.

- Tu n'es pas au courrant de quoi grand frère ?

Ginny entra en tenant la main de Neville. Draco releva un sourcil en les voyant tous les deux et Severus lui glissa que c'était inattendu mais qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas au courrant de ce que devait faire Harry.

- Je ne devais rien faire Ron, j'y suis allé de mon propre chef parce que j'avais besoin de voir quelque chose par moi-même.

- J'espère bien pour toi. Fit Draco en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Si tu m'avais mentit je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à te jeter le sorts de cet abrutit de ….

Harry grimaça.

- Il fait quoi ce sort ?

- Et bien, tout d'abord, il te fait voir tes pires cauchemars et ensuite il te fait voir ta plus grande peur, emprisonnant ton esprit. Tu te bats alors contre toi-même et tu finis par te tuer pour chasser toutes ses images.

Harry tordit le nez alors que Ginny, Molly et Hermione mettaient leurs mains devant leur bouche. Tonk ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si on le lui faisait. Severus n'arrivait pas vraiment à se faire au fait qu'il avait réussit à maîtriser ces sortilèges de magie noire.

- Et le mangemort ?

- Oh lui, alors c'est un sort tout aussi efficace. Il te brûle de l'intérieure alors que tu es toujours vivant. Tu restes conscients jusqu'à ce que la dernière flamme consume ton corps.

- Eurk, c'est pas un peu finit.

Draco sourit, il fit un petit mouvement rapide et Michael se tourna vers lui.

- Dis pourquoi elles font cette tête là les dames ?

- Parce que je viens de dire quelque chose qui ne leur a pas plu.

- Ah…

- Il a simplement utilisé un sort sur toi pour que tu n'entendes pas, ce n'était pas pour toi.

- Maieuu.

Draco posa sa main sur sa petite tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter.

- Bon, et bien, vu que certains points ont été dit, je vous présente notre nouvel espion.

Draco retira son capuchon coupant le souffle à certains.

- Malfoy. Fit Ron.

- Oui, en chair et en os.

- Comment pouvez vous lui faire confiance ? Fit Ginny.

- Oh mais c'est la fille de l'autre jour. Fit Michael.

- Oui c'est bien elle.

- Merde c'est un des pire mangemort ! Qui vous dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance ! S'exclama Neville. C'est un assassin !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Michael s'était placé devant Draco alors que Ron sortait sa baguette pour la braquer sur le blond.

- Draco n'est pas méchant, vous ne lui ferez pas de mal. Pas vrai Harry !

- Oui gamin, il n'est pas méchant.

- Voila, alors d'abord c'est vous qui êtes méchants. Vous dites du mal de Draco alors que vous ne le connaissez même pas pour de vrai. Il est gentil Draco, il est toujours là pour moi, c'est un ange.

Michael disait ça d'une voix où on sentait qu'il pleurait. Draco s'agenouilla devant le garçon et lui retira son capuchon pour lui essuyer les yeux.

- Ne pleure pas pour ça. Tu sais, ils ne sont pas tous comme Harry. Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec eux avant.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison, on ne juge pas les gens sur des actes passés mais sur ce qu'ils sont à présent. C'est ce que me disait ma maman. Et toi Draco moi je t'aime. Pas comme Harry mais je t'aime quand même.

Harry prit une belle teinte rouge alors que Draco serrait très fort Michael contre lui.

- Tu es mon ange Draco.

Hermione fut attendrit parce que venait de dire le petit garçon, alors c'était lui dont lui avait parlé Harry et Ginny par la suite. Il ne semblait pas être maltraité et plutôt aimé par le blond. Ron à la phrase du garçon se tourna vers Harry.

- On peut savoir ce que veux dire la phrase : Pas comme Harry mais je t'aime quand même.

Harry releva le nez vers le plafond mais ce fut Draco qui fit le premier pas.

- ça te va bien le rouge Harry. Ce qu'il veut dire Weasel c'est que nous sortons ensemble.

La ce fut le vent glacial qui souffla dans la pièce.

- Et on a dormit tous les trois ensembles cette nuit. Fit d'un ton enjoué Michael.

Tonk explosa de rire suivit par Dumbledore qui fut bien plus discret mais Hermione accompagna la jeune femme au cheveux roses.

- Ben quoi c'est vrai d'aboreuu.

- Mais oui c'est vrai poussin. On a dormit tous les trois, ne boude pas.

- Je ne boude pas.

Draco sourit et Harry fut soulagé de voir que le blond ne se privait pas de dire qu'ils étaient ensembles, il avait pensé qu'il aurait peur de l'avouer aux autres, surtout à des personnes qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement mais c'était touchant pour lui.

- Allez venez tous les deux, que je vous présentes ma fille.

- Quoi tu vas leur présentez…

Ron fut coupé par le regard noir d'Hermione.

- C'est aussi ma fille et Harry en est le parrain.

Hermione attrapa le bras de Draco et de Michael pour les tirer vers la chambre. Harry regarda Draco être relativement gêné de la façon de faire de la jeune mère mais se laissait faire.

**A suivre…**

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je sais, il a été très long à venir mais j'espère qu'il aura réussit à continuer la progression de cette histoire.

Enfin, le prochain fic poster sera sourire d'enfant.

**Onarluca** ; Sélène ; **Anagrammes** ; Saael' ; **Clôtho** ; ptchoune ; **Lexy-Kun** ; chimgrid :

Je vous remercie d'avoir laissé un petit mot pour le dernier chapitre et d'avoir fait une certaine analyse de/des chapitre/s. J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé lire vos commentaires parce qu'ils étaient tous constructifs et j'étais heureuse d'avoir réussit à vous faire ressentir par des mots des sentiments.

Enfin, je vous remercie vraiment et je m'excuse encore pour le retard. Le prochain chapitre sera plus sombre que celui là.

_Kiss__ lylith. _


	7. Double vie

**Larme de sang**

**Genre **: Yaoi, amitié, pédophilie, tout ça sur ton de guerre. Rating changé pour cause de violence psychologique. Je le trouve plus approprié en fait.

**Couple **: HPDM et ensuite, l'éternel, HGRW, ensuite qui sait ce qui se passera dans ma petite tête. Ah si maintenant y a un GWNL.

**Note de l'auteur** : KIKOU ! Alors alors, voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire qui c'est relativement fait attendre. En espérant qu'il y aura du monde d'ailleurs. S'il vous plait m'oubliez pas ! D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous dire ici, ce que je répéterais sûrement en fin de chapitre que l'histoire touche à sa fin. Il ne reste je dirais plus que deux voir trois chapitres au grand maximum.

**Merci à Nyctalope pour sa relecture.**

**Résumé** : La guerre fait rage, Draco est un mangemort mais il en a marre de tout ça. Lors d'un carnage organisé par les mangemorts, Draco récupère un enfant violé par la bande de son père. Mal dans sa peau, Draco va le ramener chez lui et prendre la décision de tenter de le sauver pour se prouver qu'il n'est pas comme son père. Harry de son coté, en a marre de voir autant de massacre, mais Dumbledore va lui redonner un espoir. Un objet trouvé prés des vêtements d'un enfant disparu. Auront-ils la chance qu'un mangemort doute de ce qu'il se passe et se rallie à leur cause ? Ce mangemort qui n'est d'autre que Draco Malfoy ? Un espoir demeure dans le cœur d'Harry lorsqu'un autre indice fait surface. Il décidera de partir à sa rencontre.

**Résumé du dernier chapitre** : Après avoir mis les choses au point entre eux, Harry, Draco et Michael se rendent à Poudlard afin de mettre au clair quelques points avec l'Ordre. Draco est ainsi dévoilé et devient espion alors que Michael découvre ce qu'est être sorcier. C'est un nouveau départ pour tous qui va entraîner une accélération dans le dénouement de la guerre.

Voila, alors, je vais vous laisser à ce chapitre, en espérant que vous n'aurez pas totalement oublier la fic.

**6 : Double vie. **

Draco marchait dans les couloirs du manoir Malfoy, son père lui avait demandé de s'y rendre pour une réunion urgente. Il avait laissé Michael tout seul chez lui, le garçon lui avait promis qu'il serait sage et surtout qu'il ferait attention. Après ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard, la rencontre avec ce qu'il était, et surtout tout le contexte qui se trouvait autour. La guerre, il était si jeune et pourtant il prenait ça avec tellement de maturité. Est-ce qu'il allait perdre toute son innocence d'enfant en grandissant après ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il espérait que non, Harry lui avait promis de tout faire une fois que tout serait finit.

Il avait foi en ses paroles, il y croyait, et il ferait tout de son côté pour arriver à ce résultat. Il ce l'était juré.

Arrivant devant une grande salle éclairée, il s'arrêta et écouta. C'était la voix de son père et celle de sa tante. Ils semblaient en grande discussion. Quelque chose d'apparemment important pour la suite des attaques. Tendant l'oreille discrètement, il entendit des brides de conversation.

- Vous pensez que le Lord à raison de faire ceci ?

- Oui, ce village est une menace pour nous. Il regroupe trop de partisans de l'Ordre pour rester intacte.

- Le rapport de Felix disait pourtant…

- Oui de grands sorciers s'y trouvent. Seulement n'oublie pas que les attaques maintenues secrètes et surtout comme celle qui se profile arrivera à ses fins comme toutes les autres.

Il y eut un moment de battement. C'était terriblement frustrant d'en entendre si peux, mais il savait que s'il se faisait prendre à l'écoute, il serait châtié et surtout, il pouvait mettre en péril l'Ordre et Harry. C'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il quitta le pas de la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre avant la seconde réunion de la journée.

Une fois qu'il fut partit, Lucius lissa ses longues mèches avant de regarder le portrait qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler autre que cette mission ?

- Hum…oui….

- Je t'écoute tu sais très bien que je tiendrais ma langue.

Lucius émit un petit rire avant de regarder la femme.

- Tu es pire qu'une vipère.

- Que veux tu, on est de la famille des serpents tous les deux, mais je ne sais pas qui de nous deux est le plus vénéneux.

Le blond lui offrit un grand sourire avant de reprendre son attitude de noble.

- Il se trouve que Draco est étrange en ce moment.

- Etrange ? Comment ?

- Il est dans la lune. Lors de l'attaque d'un village, il semblait tellement déboussolé.

- Tant que ça ?

Bellatrix se laissa choir dans un fauteuil avant de croiser ses doigts.

- A quoi penses tu Lucius ? Tu ne m'as pas fait part de ça pour rien.

Lucius s'assit à son tour avant de croiser les jambes avec cette élégance qu'il savait garder dans n'importe quel moment.

- Non, j'ai des doutes sur mon propre fils, ma chair, mon sang.

Son visage était sombre, bien trop sombre pour que l'on puisse croire à une quelconque plaisanterie.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur lui. Je le trouve trop désintéressé en ce moment. Je n'avais pas de doute sur lui avant, je le laissais faire ce qui lui semblait bon de faire mais maintenant, j'aimerais que tu cherches quelques renseignements sur lui.

La femme arqua un sourcil avant de soupirer.

- Que tu en viennes à douter de ton fils Lucius, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'étrange.

- Peut être, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses ça.

- Et je le ferais, tout simplement parce que je veux m'assurer que ce que tu fondes ne soit pas vrai. Car dans ce cas, il faudrait en informer le maître le plus tôt possible.

Lucius acquiesça et Bellatrix se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- En tout cas, je souhaite sincèrement que tu es tord.

Elle partit en refermant correctement la porte laissant un homme qui fixait le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Lui aussi il l'espérait vraiment.

« « « «

La seconde réunion avait justement parlé de cette attaque qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Attaque surprise et dévastatrice qui serait la carte maîtresse contre l'Ordre du Phénix.

Draco c'était sentit mal en entendant ça, il arrivait dans un monde où tout ce qui allait se passer autour de lui n'allait être que double jeu. Où il devrait songer à espionner assez souvent, récolter des informations pour aider Harry et il apprenait que ce serait bientôt l'assaut final. Que le Lord voulait en finir une bonne foi pour toute en frappant fort.

Une diversion aurait lieu, d'abord ce soir, une éradication normale de moldu puis demain une plus importante qui toucherait un village au nord de l'Angleterre pour finir sur ce village caché à l'ouest laissant l'Ordre complètement défait pour attaquer Poudlard symbole de l'Ordre.

C'était si rapide, en trois jours, ce serait finit. Voldemort serait le vainqueur et tous les mangemorts chantaient déjà le fait qu'ils allaient faire régner la terreur sur ce pays avant de passer à un autre puis encore un autre afin d'annexer le monde.

Une fois la réunion finit, ils étaient près à partir pour une nouvelle nuit de sang.

« « « «

Draco rentra chez lui complètement crevé, ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et son visage montrait toute sa lassitude. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire plus attention au sang qui disparaissait magiquement autour de lui, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Puis une fois la porte fermée, il se laissait glisser sur son paillasson avant de passer une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Le goût du sang lui donnait envie de vomir, et pourtant, il supportait ça depuis si longtemps. Soupirant il ferma les yeux et sa tête vint heurter le bois de la porte.

Il revit beaucoup de chose, ce village qui brûlait, ces gens qui courraient en hurlant de terreur, ces femmes qui tentaient de protéger leurs enfants. Les hommes qui se battaient comme ils le pouvaient, ne comprenant pas que tout était finit pour eux. Ils allaient mourir car ils étaient des sorciers et ils ne pouvaient rien contre eux avec des sortes de bâtons ou autres objet typiquement moldu.

Et encore une fois, il avait dû tuer, les sorts avaient fusé de toute part, ne laissant derrière que des cadavres.

Il avait réussit à sauver une femme et ses deux petites jumelles en les cachant dans une cave, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Etait il si inutile que ça ? Ne pouvait il rien faire de plus que sauver trois malheureuse personne d'un massacre sans nom ?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, se mélangeant au sang dont il était recouvert, ce sang qu'il croyait si pur à une époque, ce sang qu'il détestait et qui maintenant lui rappelait sans cesse Michael, ce petit gamin qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses.

- Je suis un raté….

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence de l'appartement, il était seul et ne servait à rien.

Un petit corps chaud vint se calfeutrer entre ses jambes sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu venir. Il sursauta mais reconnu la douce odeur de Michael, celle-ci arrivait si bien à faire disparaître celle du sang. Deux lèvres humides se posèrent sur sa joue sans un mot avant qu'il ne revienne se pelotonner dans ses bras.

Draco sourit légèrement avant de refermer ses bras sur le petit corps de ce petit ange qui ne comprenait peut être pas tout mais qui savait tellement de chose. Son instinct d'enfant lui faisait comprendre d'autres choses toutes aussi importantes.

Avant même qu'il ne pense à autre chose, il s'endormit, tenant dans ces bras, cette peluche humaine.

Au réveil, il était dans son lit, fraîchement changé et habillé d'un pyjama venant de sa penderie. A ses côtés se trouvaient Michael qui ronronnait et ne semblait pas avoir fait de mauvais rêves. De l'autre côté, sur la table de chevet se trouvait le pot que lui avait donné Severus pour ses blessures. Michael le tannait à chaque fois pour qu'il en mette. Il n'aimait pas le voir avec ses blessures surtout quand il avait remarqué que celles qu'il avait lors de la visite à Poudlard avait disparu assez rapidement grâce à cette drôle de crème.

C'était lui qui avait voulu lui en mettre la première fois, disant que s'il ne le faisait pas, lui même ne le ferais jamais. Sous le regard soutenu de ce gamin, il l'avait laissé faire. Il avait plissé le nez lorsqu'il avait sentit l'odeur.

_- Et oui, ça ne sent pas bon. _

_- Tu vas sentir cette odeur là après ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Eurk !_

Il l'avait gentiment ébouriffé avant de commencer à ce lever mais Michael lui avait dit de se rasseoir puis lentement il avait appliqué la pommade.

_- Finalement, ça ne sent pas si mauvais que ça. Fit il en plissant toujours le nez. _

_- Menteur._

_- M'en fiche, veux que tu ailles mieux !_

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer, le sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres de l'enfant quand il lui faisait plaisir était son rayon de soleil.

Tournant son regard vers l'horloge, il soupira, il allait encore être en retard. Se précipitant un peu partout dans la maison en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller l'endormit, il attrapa son sac, une tartine que lui tendait gentiment son elfe de maison et il passa la porte.

Les deux créatures se regardèrent.

- Il n'a pas remarqué ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Et pourtant, il aurait dû.

Une petite frimousse encore endormit entra dans le salon, tenant dans sa main un oreiller, celui de Draco apparemment.

- 'l patit…. !

Il retourna dans la chambre pour se jeter sur le lit et se rendormir.

- Ce sort est vraiment utile.

- Un sort protecteur de haut niveau.

Et sans un mot de plus, ils disparurent dans un pop sonore.

« « « «

Le professeur termina son cours avec l'attention de tous ses élèves. Il avait parlé de choses importantes dans tout ce qui touchait l'aide aux personnes maltraités, du soutient qu'il fallait fournir et de la meilleure façon de les aider à sortir de cet état de crainte. Il avait basé tous ses derniers cours là-dessus, et Draco lui en était reconnaissant.

Ça le rassurait sur Michael et sur lui même.

On disait souvent que lorsqu'on était battu étant petit, on pouvait reproduire la même chose sur les autres, en se servant de cette crainte enfouit en nous. Il en était de même pour les violés, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Alors il prenait très scrupuleusement des notes.

Puis sans se faire remarquer, il rendit son devoir avec à l'intérieur quelque chose pour l'Ordre, c'était le moyen tellement plus simple pour lui de faire passer les messages. Personne ne se doutait de l'appartenance du professeur à l'Ordre et encore moins de lui.

Après l'attaque d'hier, il avait eut le droit à des regards haineux, mais il en avait tellement l'habitude et puis il les méritait, il était sur les lieux cette nuit là encore.

Il soupira et allait s'apprêter à rentrer chez lui quand on le tira violement en arrière et qu'il recevait un bon crochet dans la mâchoire. Il tomba sur les fesses à la force du coup avant de sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il passa sa main sur sa lèvre et regarda ses doigts, ils étaient rouge, il avait dû se mordre au contacte.

Tout un attroupement d'étudiant commençait à se former autour de la scène qui s'offrait. Draco releva la tête pour tomber sur un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que lui, et qui était bien plus fort physiquement que lui. Ses épaules étaient larges, ses jambes bien faites et son visage exprimait tout le plaisir qu'il avait à le voir au sol.

- Alors Malfoy, on fait moins le fier au sol.

Draco soupira, il s'essuya la lèvre rapidement avant de se relever pour s'épousseter et tourner le dos à celui qui venait de lui faire ça. Il commença à se frayer un chemin au milieu des murmures qui s'intensifiaient à mesure qu'il avançait pour laisser l'autre étudiant.

Il allait faire un pas de plus quand une main ferme l'attrapa par le col et le tira en arrière. Draco tourna simplement la tête vers lui, sans amorcer quelconque moyen de défense.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule Malfoy.

- Que veux tu ?

Réponse froide et regard de glace, l'étudiant fut un peu déboussolé par cette réaction mais se reprit rapidement.

- Tu sais ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ?

- Non. Quelque chose de grave peut être, pour que tu sois obliger de me tenir au courant…

Le plus vieux resserra sa prise avant de serrer les dents.

- Un nouveau massacre organisé par ton père et ce psychopathe. Est-ce assez grave pour toi ?

- J'aurais du le deviner.

Le garçon le jeta devant lui, Draco se rattrapa comme il le pu mais il sentit quelque chose se briser en même temps que sa main le réceptionnait au sol, l'autre tenant toujours ses livres. Il grimaça en se relevant difficilement, c'était bien le moment d'avoir une émeute.

- Alors Malfoy qu'as-tu à redire à ça ?

- Rien. Tu comptes me retarder encore longtemps.

Draco rajusta son col sans montrer à un seul moment que son poignet était probablement cassé. Un peu plus loin dans la foule, Ginny tentait de se rapprocher pour voir ce qui se passait, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche en voyant les deux garçons se faire face. Une jeune fille lui glissa ce qu'il s'était passé et Ginny resserra sa prise sur son livre.

- Te retarder, je te parle de vies humaines et tu me parles d'heure !

- La vie et le temps sont liés.

- C'est vrai, c'est tellement plus rapide d'ôter la vie que de la donner.

Draco frémit à cette phrase mais garda son masque froid, il ne se laisserait pas embarquer dans ce genre de petit jeu. Il devait profiter de ses horaires pour rentrer chez lui, manger, revenir en cours et ensuite rejoindre le manoir pour l'attaque de cette nuit. Il pencha donc la tête sur le côté, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que ce crétin qui lui cherchait des noises.

- Cela dépend, je suis sûr que tu connais comme tout le monde dans ce hall de nombreux sorts qui peuvent faire perdre la vie à quelqu'un en aussi longtemps.

- Rien de cela !

- Un simple sort de durée sur un de douleur.

Tout le monde blanchit mais il avait raison, le jeune homme leva sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort mais Draco fut plus rapide. Un sort d'entrave fut prononcé et le blond soupira avant de ranger sa baguette difficilement dans sa poche. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il tombe sur cette main là ?

Il tourna les talons et sortit du cercle. Le garçon hurla mais personne n'arrêta le blond. Tout le monde était étonné qu'il utilise un si gentil sort, et pourtant, il l'avait fait.

Draco rejoignit son appartement et fut heureux de voir Michael accourir vers lui alors qu'il claquait la porte avec son pied. Le blond lâcha les livres pour le réceptionner, mieux valait qu'il repose son poignet un peu.

- Draco !

L'enfant déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue avant de lui offrir un magnifique sourire. Où pouvait il trouver toute cette force ? Où pouvait il trouver toute cette joie de vivre après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Il avait beau se répéter qu'il voulait aider, qu'il souhaitait faire partie de sa famille, tout comme Harry. Il ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait il trouver autant de force seul ?

Suivant Michael qui le traînait pour aller manger, il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il avait mal, il devait lui aussi faire des efforts.

« « «

- Draco j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau.

Le blond tourna la tête pour voir son père qui le regardait froidement, hochant de la tête, il obéit. Ils avaient une heure avant de partir pour le village, il se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Passant la porte de son bureau, il le vit s'asseoir. Draco resta debout attendant de savoir le pourquoi de sa présence.

- Dit moi, tout ce passe bien à ta fac ?

Draco sursauta intérieurement, depuis quand son père s'intéressait il de l'évolution de ses études.

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes surtout depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'il voulait devenir médecin. Mangemort et médecin, c'était vraiment aux antipodes de toute logique.

- N'as-tu rien à me dire ?

Draco tressaillit, de quoi voulait il parler ? De Michael ? Savait il qu'il avait prit sous son aile ce jeune garçon dont la famille avait été décimé par ses troupes. ? Que savait il d'autre ? Que Harry était passé le voir ? Où encore son altercation de ce matin avec cet abruti ? Il y avait tellement de chose dont il pouvait parler, laquelle était la bonne ? Laquelle lui permettrait de ne pas se trahir ?

- On m'a rapporté ton altercation de ce matin avec ce jeune sang de bourbe.

Pourquoi se sentait il soulagé d'un poids ? Etait ce le fait que son père ne lui parle pas de Michael ?

- Oui, il est dans l'année supérieur.

- Draco…

Lucius soupira avant de croiser ses bras sur son bureau et d'ancrer son regard dans celui de son fils. Il changeait, ça ce voyait, depuis le temps, ça se sentait. Il était moins assuré, trop souvent dans le doute, n'avait plus cette façon caractéristique de répondre, son arrogance, sa prétention, son narcissisme…Ce n'était plus lui, plus son fils, son sang, sa chair. Il perdait tout ce qu'il lui avait apprit.

- Ecoute moi bien fils, tu sais que je ne suis pas pour les études que tu fais. Si tu les continues, c'est uniquement parce que le Maître trouve que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir un futur médecin dans nos rangs, surtout que tu es plutôt doué. Et puis il a un projet pour toi.

Draco prit un air légèrement surpris, des projets ? Pour lui ? Le maître ? Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

- Ne fait pas cette tête là, c'est un honneur pour toi que le Maître s'intéresse à tes talents.

- …oui Oui bien sûr père mais…

- Mais quoi Draco ?

- Et bien c'est que, ce projet qu'est ce ?

Lucius sourit énigmatiquement et Draco sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, il ne le sentait pas mais alors pas du tout.

- Montre lui ce dont tu es capable et tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mon fils.

C'était un mauvais pressentiment.

« « «

Ron et Harry marchaient ensemble dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le brun tenait dans ses mains un morceau de papier écrit par Draco. Sa fine écriture italique était toujours aussi soignée malgré le fait qu'il risquait sa vie à faire ce travail. Le professeur le lui avait remit en main propre à la demande de Draco qui avait apparemment glissé autre chose à l'intérieur à son intention.

- Tu as vraiment confiance en lui…

Harry soupira, Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en tout ça, la semaine s'était déroulée, Draco avait fait un bon travail mais le roux ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Et pourtant, Hermione lui avait parlé, Severus aussi, même Ginny avait dit qu'il était un très bon élève et qu'il serait sûrement d'après les dires des autres professeurs celui qui s'en sortirait avec le meilleur diplôme. Il avait des prédispositions pour cet enseignement.

- J'ai confiance en Draco, Ron. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est mon petit ami.

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il le savait rien que dans la voix de son meilleur ami, il arrivait à sentir tout l'amour qu'il portait à Draco. Ce fichu Serpentard de malheur, c'était trop étrange tout ça, il s'était détesté et maintenant ils s'aimaient.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien.

Hermione avait beau lui dire ça, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à concevoir cette liaison ou du moins, à ce dire que c'était la meilleur. Mais il devait l'avouer, Harry n'était plus aussi sombre depuis que Draco était de retour dans sa vie. Oh bien sûr il était inquiet, qui ne serait pas inquiet quand l'autre moitié de son âme se trouvait dans cette impasse, seulement, il prenait sur lui et gardait espoir.

Ron soupira et fit face à son meilleur ami. Il le prit par les épaules avec un air grave.

- Si tu as confiance en lui, je lui accorde…

Harry était encore un peu surpris par le brusque revirement de son ami.

- Seulement, il te fait le moindre mal et je te jure que ce faire piétiner par un dragon ne sera rien à côté de ce que je lui ferais subir.

Ron se détacha de son ami pour faire quelques pas en arrière et se tourner pour marcher en direction de ses appartements. Harry resta un moment en retrait, un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, un sourire sincère qui se mua en un mot. Un seul qui montrait à quel point il se sentait soulager de ce que venait de dire Ron.

- Merci.

Il ne fut pas prononcé, mais les deux garçons le savaient, leur amitié tiendrait et ce pas que venait de faire Ron pour tolérer Draco dans sa vie, était un pas bien plus grand qu'on pouvait le penser.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux garçons se quittèrent ensuite devant la porte des appartements du roux. Harry se dépêcha après pour rejoindre sa chambre, il se jeta sur son lit et commença à lire les lignes que Draco n'avait adressées qu'à lui.

_Harry, _

_Ce que tu viens d'apprendre, c'est ce qui a résulté de la réunion que nous avons eu hier soir. Je n'ai pas pu te fournir plus sur le massacre de cette nuit avant, car il se méfie, oui, de plus en plus. Ce soir, je serais encore sur le champ de bataille, si je n'ai pas donné de nom, c'est tout simplement que nous ne le saurons pas avant d'y être envoyé, j'en suis désolé. _

_Sache par contre, que le prochain lieu sera un qui vous est très important, seulement, ce sera un leurre, il a décidé de frapper un grand coup et pour de bon, il veut en finir. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il va vraiment faire, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu d'une conversation entre mon père et ma tante, il aurait décidé de s'en prendre à Poudlard. Je n'affirme rien, mais il veut vraiment en finir. Il prépare quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais, il n'en peut plus de rester dans l'ombre, il veut l'Angleterre, puis ensuite les autres pays pour s'attaquer au monde. Il était déjà fou, mais je crois que ça s'aggrave. Il faut s'attendre à beaucoup, ne pas attaquer cette fois là sera une stratégie à adopter, qu'il ne se doute pas qu'il y a eu des fuites. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais parles en à Dumbledore, si il apprend qu'on a été vendu, il annulera l'attaque de demain, s'il l'annule…_

_De toute manière, dans tous les cas, je serais sur place ce soir, et demain, je ne sais pas ou je serais envoyé, mais je t'en prie Harry, fait attention à toi. _

_Michael se porte bien, il, je ne sais pas comment dire, mais il est plus fort qu'avant, il tient vraiment à aider plus qu'avant. Seulement, j'ai des doutes sur quelque chose le concernant, je ferais des recherches avant de t'en parler. _

_Je t'aime Harry. _

_Draco. _

_Cette lettre contient un sort qui ne permet d'être lu que par toi, je fais confiance au professeur pour te la remettre en main propre comme il me l'a promit. _

Harry plia la lettre et la posa sur sa table de chevet, passant un bras derrière sa tête, il réfléchit au mot qui avait été dit. Il était vrai que s'ils faisaient en sorte que le massacre de cette nuit n'est pas lieu, il annulerait celui de la nuit prochaine, et annuler voulait dire reporter à plus loin cette bataille inévitable, et reporter voulait dire encore des morts. Mais laisser faire cette nuit, voulait dire être coupable du massacre, de ne rien avoir tenter pour l'empêcher, et ça, il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Sacrifier des gens pour la fin d'une guerre. _  
_

Il savait que Draco avait eut du mal à écrire ces mots, même si les lignes étaient parfaitement uniformes, que rien ne laissait voir ses doutes. Il sentait que son amoureux ne l'avait pas fait sans ressentir un après coup. Et maintenant c'était à lui de choisir. Un choix tellement difficile. Un sacrifice à faire.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit fatigué par tant de soucis s'accumulant d'un coup.

Une salle, sombre, toujours cette même salle, ce rire qui glace le sang, cette odeur âpre et métallique qui vous étouffe, ces gémissements qui vous serrent le cœur. Toujours ce même endroit froid et lugubre.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour voir que de nouvelles inventions avaient été installées ainsi que des créatures et moldus coincés dans une cage. Il détourna le regard, regarder ne servirait à rien d'autre que lui donner la nausée. Il fallait qu'il vide son esprit et qu'il retourne dans son lit, dans sa chambre.

- Tu veux déjà t'en aller.

Harry sursauta, la voix était sifflante et surtout si proche de son oreille. Il fit volte face pour tomber nez à nez avec deux yeux rouges.

- Surpris de me voir n'est ce pas ?

- Comment ?

Un sourire sadique, le visage blafard du lord se rapprocha de lui pour le faire reculer ce que fit Harry. Une fois arrivé là ou il le désirait, il le poussa de ses doigts osseux contre le mur où Harry sentit des chaîne l'emprisonnés.

- Tout le monde progresse Harry.

Il siffla ses mots avec une sorte de joie non dissimulé comme s'il avait trouvé un nouveau jouet.

- C'est quoi ce foutoir.

- Ce foutoir comme tu l'appelles Harry, tu y sera bientôt pour de vrai, comme tous tes amis. Très bientôt.

Les chaînes se refermèrent de plus en plus, et une vint enserrer son cou, l'empêchant de respirer.

- Vois tu Harry. Bientôt se sera ta fin. Et tu emmèneras avec toi tous les rêves de ce vieux fou.

Son doigt osseux caressa la joue du Gryffondor avant d'enfoncer son ongle dans la chair pour laisser une fine traînée de sang.

- Et surtout, les innocents que tu tentes de préserver de cette guerre.

Il partit d'un rire glacial avant de claquer des doigts et de s'écarter de la vision d'Harry pour que celui-ci voit en face de lui, un mur de trophées. Chez les moldu, c'était les animaux empaillés, et là, c'était écoeurant, et surtout impensable.

- Alors Harry, que penses tu de ça ? Bientôt tu t'y trouveras….

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, ne plus penser au mur, ne plus penser aux chaînes, à la douleur et au manque d'air. Juste se rappeler les formes de sa chambre, son lit, la douceur de ses draps, la chaleur de son cœur qui se faisait si froid au fur et à mesure qu'il restait dans cette pièce et surtout au silence et non au rire glacial.

Il sentit le tout disparaître petit à petit alors que Voldemort riait toujours.

- C'est ça retourne chez toi, bientôt, très bientôt tu seras là pour de vrai.

Sa phrase mourut alors qu'Harry se relevait haletant, sa main se plaqua sur son cou, il pouvait encore sentir le métal froid contre sa peau. Une goûte tomba sur sa main, suivit d'une autre, il la déplaça pour qu'elle arrive devant son regard, ceci fait il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Se levant il entra dans la salle de bain et une fois devant le miroir, il n'en crut pas ce qu'il voyait.

La marque rouge état là, enserrant son cou, sur sa joue se trouvait la fine coupure. Rapidement, il regarda ses poignets, c'était pareil, toujours cette rougeur signe qu'on avait serré quelque chose là.

Posant ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo, il respira un grand coup. Ça n'allait plus du tout. Si maintenant, Voldemort, arrivait à lui laisser des séquelles par rêve enfin plutôt cauchemar. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Dumbledore.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en courrant, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la claqua avant de parcourir les couloirs du château. Arrivé à la statue, il donna le mot de passe et continua sa course folle pour arriver dans la petite salle intermédiaire. Les tableaux ne cessaient de jaser son arrivée, surtout avec la tête qu'il avait. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'on informe Dumbledore de sa présence et le vieil homme ouvrit sa porte pour le faire entrer. Il fut surpris de le voir dans cet état.

- Harry que ?

- Voldemort, Il…dormit…chaîne…trophée…mur….cage….prisonnier….étranglé…

- Chut calme toi Harry, tu veux bien t'asseoir et te calmer pour me parler posément.

Harry hocha de la tête et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui avait été mis à sa disposition, passant une main dans ses cheveux, il soupira.

- Je me suis endormi sur mon lit et je me suis retrouvé dans cette salle.

- Celle de torture de Voldemort ?

- Oui, c'est toujours la même, rien ne change vraiment, sauf que là, je n'étais pas à la place de Voldemort, j'étais présent dans cette salle, moi, mon corps, où plutôt non, mon corps était dans mon lit, mes ma conscience était là bas…je ne comprends pas.

Dumbledore prit un air plus grave au fur et à mesure qu'Harry lui parlait.

- Il est arrivé, j'ai eu peur, je ne comprenais pas. Je me suis retrouvé contre un mur et enchaîné, les liens étaient si solides, si forts, si froids. Et puis, il m'a montré ce mur, cette paroi ou il accroche ses trophées, ces pierres humides où on peut voir tout ceux qu'il capture….des enfants…des femmes,…des créatures….de tout.

Harry regarda ses poignets avant de relever la tête vers le directeur.

- Il a dit que je serais bientôt là moi aussi, ainsi que tout ceux qui suivaient notre cause. Il n'y aurait pas d'innocent, plus du tout…

- Mais tu es revenu ?

- Oui j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour et je suis rentré, mais d'un autre côté, je suis certain qu'il n'a pas tenté de me retenir.

Le vieil homme soupira avant de prendre un bonbon dans la coupelle sur le bureau. Harry remarqua tout de suite que ce qui allait suivre, n'allait pas le rassurer.

- Ce rêve, Harry, que tu as fait, n'en était en fait pas un. Avant tu te contentais d'entrer en contact avec Voldemort et de voir par lui ce qui se passait. Il devait se délecter de savoir que tu voyais tout ça mais là, il est passé à un stade beaucoup plus élevé, il ne va pas tarder à frapper fort.

Harry soupira.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Draco, me disant que justement, il n'allait pas tarder à donner le coup de grâce.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit.

- Dans ce cas, c'est pire que je le pensais. Il veut te déstabiliser mais surtout te faire douter.

- Comment ai-je pu arriver là bas ?

- Magie noire, une potion magnifiquement bien préparée et du sang, ton sang qui coule à présent dans ses veines.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant ?

- Parce que c'est maintenant qu'il a besoin de t'affaiblir. Ce que tu as vécu était réel, tu n'étais peut pas physiquement présent mais tes sens si. Le cerveau ne fait alors pas la distinction entre être ou ne pas être. Pour lui les signaux étaient là, tu avais mal. Peu de sorciers sont ainsi en résonance.

- Alors vous voulez dire que s'il lui prenait l'envi de me faire du mal par ce moyen là, il pourrait me tuer sans que je ne puisse être devant lui physiquement.

Les yeux verts brillaient étrangement, il avait peur de la réponse qu'allait lui donner le sorcier devant lui mais en même temps il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il voulait simplement ne pas faire face à la réalité maintenant alors qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose dans sa vie allait un peu mieux.

- Je suis désolé Harry.

- Désolé, mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vous qui allez avoir peur de dormir, se défendre matin et soir sans repos. Ah ça oui, il a trouvé un moyen de me déstabiliser.

- Harry calme toi.

- Mais je suis calme.

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

- Comment pouvez vous me demander d'être calme alors que je vais devoir affronter la mort de jour comme de nuit ?

- Harry je…

- Non, ne dites rien. C'est mon problème pas le votre. Le votre à présent c'est celui là.

Il lui tendit la lettre faisant apparaître juste le passage qu'il devait lire concernant la bataille. Il observa chaque trait de l'homme alors qu'il parcourait du regard les lignes tracées par Draco. Il le vit blanchir puis lui rendre la lettre.

- C'est en effet un problème bien grave.

- Mais c'est un choix déterminant pour le futur de nos actions et des siennes.

- Oui.

- A savoir si nous sommes prêt à devoir défendre encore durant des semaines des personnes ou si nous désirons mettre fin à cette guerre une bonne fois pour toute.

Dumbledore ancra son regard dans celui du brun. Il voyait bien que la froideur qu'il venait de prendre à la suite du début de leur entretien était qu'il avait fait son choix. Même s'il doutait avant, maintenant, il avait prit une décision. A voir à présent si lui, était prêt à suivre la même.

- Cela serait tout de même faire un sacrifice.

- Un sacrifice, combien avons-nous fait de sacrifice durant ces années ? A bien y penser, nous en avons fait bien plus que nous voulons l'admettre.

- Har…

- Non. Je vous laisse le choix. Vous êtes celui qui menez à la bataille, vous êtes celui qui maintenez l'Ordre. C'est vous que nous suivons, c'est vous que nous écoutons, c'est vous qui avez dès le début endossé cette responsabilité. C'est donc à vous de faire ce choix.

Le brun se leva et rangea la lettre dans sa poche. Il actionna la poignée de la porte avant de se retourner pour voir le plus grand sorcier du moment, avachit sur sa chaise, avec un trop grand poids sur les épaules.

- Vous savez que j'ai fais un des deux choix, vous savez que je souhaite plus que tout qu'on en finisse pour de bon. Vous le savez.

Il ancra son regard dans celui de Dumbledore pour une dernière parole.

- Vous m'avez dit un jour, tu es celui qui porte un énorme poids sur les épaules, si je le pouvais, je t'aiderais à t'en débarrasser. Il est temps de m'aider au lieu de toujours vouloir me cacher la vérité.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de soupirer une fois dans l'anti-chambre. Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour retourner dans sa chambre. Oui, lui avait fait un choix, à savoir maintenant, si Dumbledore suivrait ce même choix en pensant à l'avenir et non pas au passé.

**A suivre…**

Voila donc le chapitre qui a mit près de, hum, sept mois à venir. Ça en fait du temps. Mais il est là, c'est déjà un grand pas pour moi. Ce chapitre met donc en route la fin de l'histoire. Comme dit plus haut, il ne reste plus que deux voir trois chapitres. Et oui, c'est la fin.

Je remercie tout ceux qui sont encore présent sur cette histoire et qui laissent des reviews. Y a pas à dire, c'est ce qui motive le plus pour se relancer dans l'histoire et updater. Sinon, ça attendrait des mois et des mois pour se remettre totalement dans le bain.

Donc merci à vous.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

_Kiss Lylith. _


End file.
